The Little One
by sakiko of soleana
Summary: Hoping to find a new relic, the Autobot's find something that they never, EVER would have expected. Cute? Tiny? Love-able? Chubby-licious? Yeah right! There's no way the Autobot's could find the treacherous Starscream, former SIC of the Decepticons could be any of those things, even if he was a helpless and hungry sparkling. Right? Sparkling-Starscream fic. R
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Hey everybody this is Sakiko of Soleana.

This is just an idea that has been lurking inside my head for a while and I thought it would be nice to post it up little by little.

Dedicated to Sadie. The cutest wittle thing I **_ever_ **took care of.

* * *

Chapter 1- Prologue

...

...

_"Why did they leave us Starscream? Why didn't they want us? Do you think we'll ever find them? Will they find us?"_

_"Someones taking TC?"_

_"He's so...small."_

_"We can't take him Skywarp. I'm sorry. Come now. We wan't to take you to your new home."_

_"But why? He's my brother!"_

_"We can't keep you forever Starscream. It's how it works. Get out."_

_"How long has it been brother? When was the last time we were a real trine?"_

_"Welcome to the Academy! We are all very proud-"_

_"You were a lonely sparkling...weren't you?"_

_"My creators abandoned my brothers and I-"_

_"You have all made us very proud, and it has been an honer having you as-"_

_"The mech known as Megatronus continues to-"_

_"Good job, Starstream. You'll make a fine air commander."_

_"Skyfire PLEASE!"_

_"Eventually we did find each other again, didn't we Star?"_

_"War has been declared!"_

_"I'm here to join the Decepticon cause."_

_"Meet me at the Ean Kelku, at sunset"_

_"DECEPTICONS!" _

_"I'm only here to serve you...Master."_

_"Why do I always have to end up alone? Why do I suffer while everyone else gains respect and glory?"_

_"If you had the chance...would you?"_

_"...Would you?"_

* * *

"GYAH!"

Starscream yelped, waking from his recharge, wings flaring at their highest point. Looking around, only the quiet and empty halls and rooms of the Harbinger greeted him. Echoes of thunder resonating within the emptiness.

There was a storm coming.

"Stupid flux," Starscream grumbled, standing up from his hard berth and clutching his helm. To dream about his past often brought uneasiness.

"Slag it..." he groaned as he stretched out his wings and arms. How he yearned for the sky, for the wind, for _something_ other than the empty ship and the dirt.

He hated being a grounder.

His tanks rumbled in protest as his left servo suddenly opened a panel and displayed his vitals. 30% of Energon left...This was bad once it reaches 10%, the lowest point...he would probably go into emergency stasis lock.

What a nightmare.

Spending at least three months without a T-cog had made it hard for Starscream.

Almost every mine he had used to store extra Energon was now crawling with vehicon troopers, mining, gathering and keeping a look out for the grey seeker.

And trying to locate and collect Energon was even harder when you don't have flight, or when the computers of the Harbinger were just starting to power down. The ground bridge was starting to lag as well. Not enough power...Not enough.

Starscream sighed angrily and continued to stare at his vital stats. 30% of Energon left...just enough to last another three days. Maybe less.

An alarm sounded in the distance. The control room's main computer had finally detected something, Energon maybe? Decepticon movement?

He didn't know. Right now all he could think about was how he was starving...also how grounded he was.

But what if it was Energon?

"Better to risk than to _starve_," grumbled the seeker, heading for the control room. His tanks rumbling, hurting due to lack of food and energy. It's been almost two weeks and four days since he had last taken in Energon.

The computer beeped loudly as it displayed a detailed mapping of Earth. Somewhere in the eastern part of the land mass called North America.

It wasn't Energon.

The Decepticons were on the move. Probably found something of importance...a relic perhaps?

Growling, Starscream quickly grabbed the Apex armor unit and headed for the transport bay, where the ground bridge, although taking a long time to activate... was stationed and ready for use.

Starscream, ever since he acquired the Apex armor the seeker has kept it close. It was nice to feel big, strong and protected rather than weak, flightless, powerless, punching bag to the Decepticons and Autobots alike.

Standing before the groundbridge, Starscream placed the armor unit on his chest, the relic transforming, twisting and putting itself into place until it consumed the seekers body.

Standing tall, Starscream lifted his head and walked into the groundbridge's glowing light.

30% of Energon left...

Hopefully, it would be a short battle. And hopefully, there would be Energon.

* * *

Well, there you have it, the PROLOGUE! *does triumphant pose*

So yeah, chapter two is next, we're you'll read about what happens to Starscream.

Don't worry, beginning is boring as the story progresses. Star will get CUTE :3

Review!


	2. Chapter 2 By the Allspark

Check It out! New chapter~ Uh-huh OH- okay I'll stop now -_-

I apologize if the characters are OOC. I'm not perfect.

* * *

Chapter 2- By the Allspark

"Agh! Slag this storm!" groaned Ratchet, punching the main computer angrily.

Rafael, smiled slightly as Ratchet continued muttering. Today was Saturday, meaning Raf could come to the base in the morning as the others would sleep in or spend their mornings in their homes.

"Take it easy Ratchet, It's okay, I'm sure the power will come back on-" said Raf, pausing a bit as the entire base suddenly lit up and roared back to life for the third time today. "See?" said the boy, smiling a bit.

"It's not that! It's just every time I get the ground bridge ready with the co-ordinates, lightning strikes, there's a black out and I have to start all over again!" huffed the CMO, "If the Decepticon's get the relic before we do, they'll have an advantage over us! But because this hunk of junk keeps turning off the Decepticon's might already have the relic thank you very much you stupid piece of-"

"Uh, Ratchet?" said Raf, snapping his fingers in attempt to keep Ratchet out of his rant.

"Sorry," said Ratchet, slumping his shoulders.

"I backed up your work from your last attempt. Here, just refresh the data and the co-ordinates should appear again," said Raf, pointing to the screen as his lap-top gave a little *beep*

"You tell me this NOW?" growled Ratchet, raising an optic ridge.

"Ratchet. Is the Ground bridge up yet? It's been hours," said Arcee walking into the main room.

"Give me a minute...A-HA! A Decepticon is still there, and so is the relic! wait...hmm. Must be buried deep if its still at that location. Optimus!" called Ratchet, locking in the co-ordinates into the groundbridge.

"Please work," he grumbled, pulling the lever down.

A familiar swirl of light appeared before him.

"HA! Finally," sighed the CMO, turning his attention the approaching prime. "If you want to catch that relic, you'll have to go in now before the 'cons leave and the storm gets worse."

"Very well. Ratchet you're in charge of base while, Arcee will accompany me," said Optimus.

* * *

...

Optimus observed the landscape around him as he looked for the missing relic.

Trees knocked down, mud, cracked rocks, rain, puddles, wires, ripped armor thrown in various directions...More rain.

"Looks like a bull elephant just passed by here, look at all the bodies," said Arcee, kicking a Vehicon's off-lined body out of her way, "Seven in total."

"Relic is still active, keep your guard up...whatever cam through here could still pose a threat," said Optimus.

"Optimus, there seems to be one Decepticon signature still there-" said Ratchet through a com-link.

"We're on it," said Optimus, heading for the signal.

Lightning laced the sky as the rain seemed to ease slightly, a roar of thunder coming after.

"Optimus, did you hear that?" asked Arcee, tilting her helm slightly.

"It's called thunder Arcee-" said Ratchet through the Com-link.

"I know what thunder is Ratchet, I mean-" Arcee was interrupted by another crack of thunder.

"There, It sounded like a sob- or a gasp of some sort, maybe an injured 'con?" asked the Femme.

"It's just the wind Arcee," said Ratchet via Com-link in such a manner that one could practically hear his optics roll.

Optimus ignored the conversation and continued to follow the signal. Until he heard what Arcee was talking about...

In the distance, he could hear a soft whine, a sob of sorts...

In the distance, near some ripped armor was a half burnt, silver-blue sphere. Smoke and sparks emitted off the device.

"Optimus be careful, you're near a Decepticon signature as well as the relic," warned Ratchet, "Could be a trap."

"Not likely, if there was a 'con it would've attacked by now," said Arcee, looking around the area.

Raising an optic ridge, Optimus listened for some movement, only to hear more sobs and some squeaks.

"The relic looks damaged I suggest we...hey wait a sec. Optimus underneath the door frame!" warned Arcee, her right servo turning into a blaster as it aimed for a purple door frame. Probably was ripped off a Vehicon during a fight for the relic.

"What's going on Optimus?" asked Raf via Com-link.

"Hang on, I think we just spotted the Dec-...By the Allspark," said Optimus, his optics widening as he lifted the door frame slightly.

"What happened?" asked Ratchet, worry lacing his voice.

"Oh scrap," said Arcee, her jaw dropping.

Underneath the door frame in a failed attempt to shield itself from the rain, was a small..._really_ small red and grey Sparkling, curled up and whimpering as it's large red optics stared up in fear at the prime, the apex armor firmly attached to the back of it's wings.

"_Starscream_?" gasped Arcee, staring down at the former SIC.

The little Seeker let out a sobbing squeal as lighting suddenly flashed with an immediate roar of thunder.

"We can't leave him here," said Optimus, kneeling down and picking the frightened sparkling up, causing Starscream to shriek loudly in fear.

"Ratchet, prepare the Med-bay, you are not going to believe what we just found," said the Autobot leader.

"What? Optimus you can't be serious," said Arcee, glaring at the little creature as it cried and clung to Optimus' chasis.

Optimus felt his spark clench as he looked down at the seeker. He was cold, wet, and obviously scared.

"It's not the Autobot thing to do, we cannot hinder ourselves from helping those in need, we can not leave him _alone_ here. Ratchet, send in the ground bridge."

Starscream cried harder as lighting struck nearby, the thunder rumbled so loud he could practically feel it in the air.

"Hush, little one," said Optimus, shielding Starscream from the rain as a familiar swirling green light appeared, "We'll help you...I promise."

* * *

well that's it folks! Next chapter will be longer and cuter.

later.

leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3 We Can't Keep Him!

Meh.

* * *

Chapter 3 We can't keep him!

...

Ratchet grumbled slightly as he paced, waiting for Optimus and Arcee to walk in through the Groundbridge.

"You think it was a trap?" asked Raf, sitting cross-legged on the couch.

"Hope not," mumbled Ratchet pacing around.

"Take it easy Ratchet," huffed Bulkhead watching the medic pace around the main room, "You're making me dizzy."

Before Ratchet could respond, there was a familiar hiss as Arcee walked through the ground bridge, an angered expression.

"What happened?" asked Ratchet, watching Arcee walked by quickly.

"You boys are going to have a feild-day with this," she scoffed, nodding in greeting at Bulkhead.

"Wait, so are you injured or not? Is Optimus-"

"Ratchet if he was injured I would have helped him in, No...It's our..guest that will need a check up," said Arcee with a sigh, pointing at the ground bridge as Optimus walked through, both servos clutching at something at his chest.

"Optimus! what happened? Did-"

"Everything is alright, is the Med-bay ready?" asked Optimus.

"Yes, but if you're alright then why are you.." Ratchet stopped in mid sentence as he looked at Optimus servos, and what they were holding.

"Ratchet?" asked Raf, walking over to the edge of the entertainment area, peering over the railing to see what was in the Prime's servos.

"By the Allspark..."gasped Ratchet, his optics wide, "what...happened out there?"

"We found him in this condition when we found the relic, he also had the apex armor attached to him meaning he must have been in battle before this transformation happened," said Optimus.

"By the Allspark..." said Ratchet again taking out his scanner.

"What's going on?" asked Bulkhead, confused.

A sudden chirp came from Optimus' chest, causing Ratchet and Bulkhead to jump in surprise.

"Hush now little one. Everything's alright," said the Autobot leader, loosening his hold slightly.

Suddenly peeking out, eyes wide and curious was a tiny little helm with a familiar red crest at the top.

"Holy Scraplets! _Starscream_?" cried Bulkhead in a high pitched voice pointing a digit at the tiny seeker.

Starscream squeaked at the sudden cry of his name, ducking into the protective servos of Optimus Prime.

"this is funnier than I thought," mumbled Arcee.

"Starscream?" asked Raf, quirking a brow.

"How does _that_ happen?" asked Bulkhead.

Starscream continued to chirp softly, shivering a little as he felt the cold air from the base sink into his tiny wings.

"I don't know, Bulkhead but I'm trying to figure it out," said Ratchet in a frustrated tone, "Hold him up a little."

Optimus quickly and carefully lifted the little sparkling off his chest, earning a small chirp of complaint from the seeker.

"Hold still little one," huffed Ratchet.

"He sure is noisy, isn't he?" asked Raf, leaning further on the rail to look at the seeker.

the Seeker let out a sound of discomfort as the light from the scanner suddenly blinded him.

"It's Starscream, he never shuts up," said Arcee.

"Are you sure that's Starscream? What if it's a trap?"asked Raf, leaning against the railing near the main computer.

"It _is_, Starscream...the signatures match perfectly... oh Primus. He's also low..._Very_ low on Energon," said Ratchet with sudden alarm, "Were you starving yourself Starscream?"

The a **loud **gurgling sound was the answer.

"Woah," said Bulkhead, "I guess that means 'yes'?"

"Bulkhead, go the the Energon storage and get me the lowest, and i mean _lowest_ grade Energon you could find," ordered Ratchet, waving the wrecker away.

"On it," said Bulkhead walking away, completely awe struck and confused.

"Arcee, I'm going to need some towels-"

Before Ratchet could finish, Arcee groaned and walked off, arms crossed as she headed for the storage room.

"Raf, I'm going to need some water, after that call Bumblebee- we're going to need him later," said Ratchet, putting the scanner away.

"On it," said Raf, running off.

Once alone with the prime and the sparkling, Ratchet let out a long sigh.

"Optimus," he said serious, "we can't keep him."

"Ratchet, I know how most of you feel about this-" said the prime, wincing a bit as Starscream started to climb up his windshield to his shoulder, tiny claws sinking and scratching their way into his shoulder.

"It's not just old resentments, Optimus. We just can't. He's a _Decepticon_, and there are so many things wrong wi-"

"Ratchet, Starscream may be a Decepticon but at the moment he needs help and you know that as Autobots we cannot deny help to those in need," said Optimus, letting out a grunt in discomfort as Starscream started poking and messing with this audio sensor.

"Yes, I know but there is also the fact that we are all struggling to make ends meet, none of us have the time to care for a sparkling and you need to put him back w-"

"Ratchet, my old friend...please. We leave him, he'll die of hunger or at the hands of the Decepticons, this is not the Autobot way and you know it. Megatronus might have had a sparkling under his care, but Megatron won't stand for the weak. Be reasonable, Ratchet. For the Sparkling's sake, for the innocence in his spark at the moment, please," said Optimus.

Starscream chirped quietly in contentment as he snuggled into the prime's neck cables, taking in the warmth and protection that the prime seemed to provide.

"Optimus..." said Ratchet, his optics locking on to the little Decepticon sparkling resting on his leader's shoulder. Both he and Optimus shifted in surprise as the seeker started to purr.

" We cannot abandon him," said Optimus, turning his head to look at the sparkling.

"But it's _Starscream_!"said Ratchet, trying to explain what words couldn't.

"I know," said Optimus, blinking in slight amusement when Starscream yawned, his little wings fluttering slightly, water droplets flying everywhere as a high pitched sound escaped his throat, his little fang-like denta making a *click* sound as they smacked together. As much as it was hard to admit...it was adorable.

"Aww," said Ratchet, smiling a bit only to suddenly frown and regain his composure, "That doesn't mean that I agree to anything!"

"I got the water!" said Raf walking into the main room with a gallon of Zepherhills.

"Good, thank you," sighed Ratchet, "Now all I need is Arcee with-"

"Right here, Ratchet," said the Femme walking in and handing a few towels to the medic as she glared at the sparkling.

"Good, thanks Arcee...there, there now Starscream," mumbled the medic, unfolding a towel and wrapping it around the seeker.

Starscream let out a whine as the medic took him away from the Prime and was placed onto a medical berth.

"Shhhh, it's okay," said Ratchet, drying the seeker off.

Optimus smiled as the medic cared for the young seeker.

Starscream only chirped some more as Ratchet rubbed the towel around his sensitive wings.

"he sure is cute," said Raf, climbing the medical berth and watching the seeker.

Starscream only stared at the human in curiosity, tilting his help and chirping lightly. Raf laughed and imitated a chirp.

"Kiiip!" said Starscream, fluttering his wings, earning another 'aw' from Ratchet, a light smile from Optimus and another 'he's cute' from Raf.

"_Cute_?" scoffed Arcee, quirking an optic ridge and staring down at the little sparkling. How can Starscream, even as a sparkling be cute?

Large red eyes, looked up into the angry blue eyes of the femme.

The little one shivered suddenly in a bit of fear, coolant welling up in the corners of his optics almost as if asking 'what did I do?'

"Arcee stop it you're scaring him," said Raf, frowning.

"Hmph, we're not keeping him are we?" asked Arcee, "after this it's back to the 'Cons right?"

Ratchet paused, looking up from Starscream to Optimus.

"...Arcee," said Ratchet, looking down again at Starscream, who was currently entertaining himself by playing with the towel he was being dried with.

"No. _No_. NO Ratchet- Optimus please! Helping him is one thing but _Keeping _him?" cried Arcee, looking hurt and angry.

"Arcee, I understand your-"

"No, Optimus he's a 'Con! A 'CON! How can you expect _us _to care for him? _Him_ the 'Con who killed one of our own, who killed Cliff and brags about it! And what about Bumblebee? Huh? How could we slagging-"

"Arcee!" scolded Ratchet, "Watch your tone young lady!"

Arcee growled angrily at the medic and glared down at the seeker once again, "This is all _your_ fault," she hissed.

Starscream looked down sadly as coolant welled up in his optics again, wings drooping and shoulders slumping. He cried silently at the anger directed towards him.

"Arcee!" scolded Ratchet once again, looking into the femme's optics, "Enough, he's just a sparkling right-...Oh Primus...I blame you little one," huffed the medic, suddenly realizing that he was defending the seeker.

Starscream continued to cry, small saddened chirps escaping his lips.

Arcee, suddenly felt a small pang of guilt pass through her spark, but scowled at the thought of Starscream's servos on Cliffjumper. Extinguishing his spark.

"Whatever, I'm going to recharge," scoffed Arcee walking away from the argument.

"Give her time," said Optimus.

Another loud growl interrupted the moment.

Starscram squeaked in pain as he looked down at his middle in surprise, coolant still falling from his optics and down his metal cheeks as he started to look pale.

"Looks like it's time to get you some food," sighed Ratchet in worry, poking one of Starscream's wings with a digit, "15% of Energon is not good for a growing seeker."

* * *

Next chapter is the feeding session, and an introduction to the other humans.

Arcee why you have to be so mean?

Sorry for any Ooc-ness, I'm not perfect and for some bad grammar and spelling. I have no spell-check so...

till next time.

Review!


	4. Chapter 4 Sempu!

Forgive any misspellings and ooc-ness.

I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

Chapter 4-** Sempu!**

"We're WHAT?!" cried Bulkhead, nearly dropping the Energon he was carrying.

"Take it easy, Bulkhead!"said Raf.

Starscream squeaked at the sudden noise.

"We are _not_ keeping that 'Con," said Bulkhead, dropping some low-grade energon on a nearby med-berth.

"Not this again," groaned Ratchet, "Look, Bulkhead I know you don't agree with this but-"

"What about everything that _ freak_ has done to us, to me, to Miko and to Bumblebee! And what about _Arcee_?!" shouted Bulkhead, setting the Energon crates rather roughly near the seeker. Starscream squeaked and skittered back as the crates nearly landed on his pedes.

"Bulkhead!"groaned Ratchet, "Will you please be careful and just listen, I don't want this either but-"

"But what?! He's a no good little back stabber and-"

"_KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEE !_"

"_Woah_!"

Everyone's attention suddenly turned to the little seeker, who was glaring at the wrecker with all of his might. Optimus blinked a few times in disbelief at what he saw.

As an adult, sure...He would look scary, but now as a sparkling...It had the opposite effect. He looked down right adorable.

Bulkhead snorted trying to hold back a laugh as the seeker glared at him.

"Ftang! Fnu! _FNU_! Txep kea!" cried the seeker, chirping and clicking.

After ten seconds of silence...Bulkhead couldn't help but laugh along with Raf and Ratchet.

It was just...the seeker was _scolding_ the wrecker. And the way he looked and sounded.

Starscreams wings drooped at the Autobot's response. His glare suddenly softened and his optics shut tight, coolant welling up in their corners, "Kea hiyik," he sobbed.

Optimus quickly walked over to the seeker surprised by his reaction, "Easy little one it's alright," said the prime, petting the seekers wings with his fore-finger.

Starscream wiped away his tears as he hiccupped miserably, his little claws clenched into fists, "Pxausul oe neu," he clicked as another rumble came from his middle.

"Ratchet, please stop laughing. Please...Ratchet," said Optimus, his tone serious.

"O-okay, okay...Wow...Oh," gasped Ratchet snickering a little. Bulkhead and Raf were trying to calm themselves.

"He's hungry," said Optimus, picking the seeker up and handing him to the Medic.

"Bulkhead, my decision still stands, he will be staying here until we find a way to return him to normal, I'm going to check the relic and see if it had to do with what has happened. The apex armor will be safely locked in storage. I'll be back when I have some results," said Optimus, walking away.

"Sempu!" squeaked Starscream, stretching his servo's out to Optimus.

"Woah, easy now. Come on, let's mix you a nice healthy dose of Energon, yes?" Said Ratchet setting the seeker down.

* * *

fifteen minutes later...

"W-woah! _Woah_! Easy little fella-" said Ratchet, pulling a large makeshift Sparkling bottle away from Starscream, who was greedily sucking down the low-grade Energon like it would be his last meal. "Drink to quickly and you'll purge, you don't want a tank ache now would you?" said Ratchet, watching as the sparkling slowed down on his intake of Energon.

Bulkhead, who was just standing there as Ratchet cared for the seeker, was still trying to wrap his processor around the whole situation. He only stared with wide optics at the Sparkling in Ratchets servos.

"You want to hold him?" asked Ratchet.

"_No_..." said Bulkhead, still staring at the seeker, "No way I am holding that..._thing_."

"Don't make promises you know you can't keep," said Ratchet.

"He sure was hungry wasn't he?" said Raf, watching with wide eyes from the entertainment area by the main computer, "So why can't he- you know eat regular Energon like you guys?"

"Sparkling's can't eat like we do. They need very light low-grade Energon that's been filtered through a carrier's feeding protocols uhh like humans and their mothers I think, which is why I mixed it with a little water. Hopefully it wont harm him much." said Ratchet, pulling on the makeshift bottle to slow Starscream down again. Starscream let out an annoyed grunt as he gripped the bottle with his tiny claws, trying to pull it closer.

"Oh no you don't, If you think I'm going to sit here afterwards and listen to you complain about your tank hurting you got another thing coming," huffed Ratchet as Starscream let out another annoyed grunt, his optic ridges lowering.

"Aw, he doesn't seem to like that Ratchet," laughed Raf, watching the seeker, "You're cute when you're angry aren't you Starscweam?"

"Do you want him to start whining because his tanks hurt?" asked Ratchet.

"Uh no thank you, I want to recharge tonight," said Bulkhead still staring at the seeker.

"Bulkhead you keep staring at him like that your optics will pop out," said Ratchet in an annoyed tone, "I'm sure you'll get your night's rest, wait...Did you just call him Starscweam?"

"What?" asked Raf, looking down at the seeker who was finally guzzling down his last few drops of Energon, "I mean come on...Look at him. How can you _not_ baby-talk around him?"

Bulkhead snorted,"Sound's like something Miko, would say-Wait! what are we gonna tell the others? I mean, the second Miko see's _him_,"said the wrecker pointing a digit at Starscream, who was at the moment just staring expectantly at the medic, emty bottle gripped in his tiny claws, "She's either gonna freak out, or probably squeeze him to death! What if he's a danger to her?! I'm not letting that thing get near my Miko!"

Ratchet's optics widened, "He reacted well to Raf didn't he? Well...I did forget about how humans females react to- Hey! HEY! Bad Sparkling!"

Starscream only chirped in annoyance as he tilted a beaker filled with left over Energon towards his lips.

-Ten minutes later...

"Man, he's _still_ eating," said Raf.

Ratchet groaned.

"Jeez, where does all that Energon go?"asked Bulkhead watching as the seeker eagerly lapped away at some spilled Energon. It was a funny sight really. It was like watching a puppy sprawled out on the floor eating spilt puppy chow.

* * *

-Back on the Nemesis...

"What do you mean you _lost_ the Relic?" roared Megatron, his voice shaking the walls of the control room.

"L-Lord Megatron we really did try our best to retrieve it but St-Starscream offlined everyone because of some armor he had on," said a vehicon, "then the- the relic was shot, Starscream shot i-it and then there was a-an explosion a light and I-"

"Lord Megatron I really think you shou-"

"Silence Knockout, and as for you," hissed Megatron to the vehicon,"you _failed_. Not only did you lose the relic, you lost to Starscream and you lost the Apex armor that came with him!Raargh!" growled the former gladiator, punching a nearby wall.

"But lord Megatron-"

"What?" growled Megatron, towering over the vehicon.

"Starscream."

Megatron turned around to see Soundwave, "Starscream lost to relic," said Soundwave with cut up feeds from Megatrons rage a few moments before.

"What do you mean, Soundwave?"

"I really think you shou-...L-it-sen to...Designation: V3C70R," said Soundwave, his message a mixture of Megatron, Knockout and the Vehicon's designation.

"You s-_ai_-d, Starceam shot i-it and there was a light," said Soundwave.

"Ye...Yes, b-but because Starscream shot the relic by accident, he must have a-activated it and w-well there was suddenly a blinding light, b-but something must have happened because S-Starscream well...Screamed. Then when it was over... I just...Starscream was...He was gone sir," said the Vehicon.

"So...You saw no sign of my former second?" said Megatron, before chuckling quietly to himself, "Well...It seems that we did gain some victory after all... but one thing still is bothering me, what was it? V3C70R?"

"Y-Yes sir?" asked the vehicon, making himself smaller as the ex-gladiator loomed over him.

Megatron raised an optic ridge, "So, my second has disappeared... the relic was damaged... and... that gives you the excuse to _leave it_!?" he growled.

"N-No sir! That was gone too! It exploded remember? I'm so sorry sir!" said the vehicon, panicking.

"Get out of my sight!" roared Megatron, back handing the vehicon.

The poor drone quickly got off the floor and ran out of the control room, as fast as his pedes could take him, thankful that the mighty Megatron had somehow spared his life.

"Soundwave, is it true? Is Starscream's life signal-"

"Negative," said Soundwave, his voice sounding like another vehicon's. "Status: Much alive."

"How could Starscream have survived an explosion?" asked Knock out, who was also in the control room with Dreadwing.

"I don't know, that treacherous worm has always had a knack for escaping things at the last-minute," growled Megatron, "No more fun and games Starscream...I will _off_-_line_ you. Keep looking for him!"

* * *

- Autobot Outpost Omega One...

"Easy, ow! Hold _still-_"

"Ratchet," said Optimus walking into the main room, "How is the-" the prime stopped in mid sentence as he looked in on the scene. He couldn't help but smile.

Starscream was happily chirping away in Bulkhead's servos as Ratchet was trying desperately to clean the little seeker with a towel. Bulkhead looked so awkward as he handled the seeker, large digits carefully trying to handle a fragile being.

"H-Hold still, Starscream! I don't wanna drop ya- Woah! Easy!" said Bulkhead, as the seeker tried to escape.

"He sure is fussy," said Raf, watching from the entertainment area, his laptop open and downloading information.

"I guess somethings you're just b-_orn _that way, Ow!" said Bulkhead, flinching as Starscream sunk his claws into Bulkhead's servos.

"Starscream!" groaned Ratchet, trying to clean a the seekers tiny claws, "You are even as a sparkling the _worst _patient I've ever had."

"Ow, ow, ow! Hurry up Ratchet," said Bulkehad, "his claws are _sharp_!" he squeaked.

Optimus smiled and shook his head. It had been so long since any of them had taken care of or even _seen_ a sparkling...

He himself had forgotten what a handful they could be.

"Sempu!" squeaked Starscream as he caught sight of Optimus, surprising everyone. Finally escaping Bulkhead's hold, Starscream landed rather clumsily on his pedes before taking another leap in the Prime's direction.

"S-Starscream!" said Ratchet, trying to catch the seeker, "Hey!"

"Fast for a little guy-" sighed Bulkhead, scratching the back of his helm as he watched the seeker dodge Ratchet's servo's.

Optimus, raised an optic ridge as the seeker finally landed on his pede, only to start wincing and grunting uncomfortably as Starscream started climbing all the way to the prime's shoulder.

"Starscream!" huffed Ratchet as the seeker finally reached his destination.

"Let him be Ratchet," sighed Optimus, looking at the satisfied seeker who at the moment was puffing out his chassis with pride.

"Yep, definately born that way," said Bulkhead, crossing his servos.

"So, Optimus,"sighed the Medic, looking up at the Autobot leader, "Any news about the relic?"

* * *

- Nemisis...

"The relic that was uncovered is a healing unit, a device that would instantly heal superficial and internal injuries once activated," said Megatron, pacing before his minions and numerous vehicons.

Knockout slumped slightly as he mumbled, "That would have saved me time."

Knock out suddenly stiffened and gulped as Megatron growled at the medic briefly before returning to his pacing.

"If the relic was lost, then we are lucky. But there is still a chance that my former second has it or is repairing it for use. Who knows what he's using it for at the moment, and I can't have him trying to exterminate my spark constantly. Now can we?" said Megatron.

"No sir," answered everyone in the room.

"Now all of you, double your efforts. whomever brings Starscream's helm on a stick will have their duties relieved for a week, bring him to me _alive_ it's a month, I would certainly love to have the _gift_ of making that pathetic worm _squirm_,"said Megatron.

"Yes sir!" said everyone, bowing before their leader.

"Good," purred Megatron, satisfied.

* * *

-Autobot Outpost Omega One

"What could have happened is that Starscream shot the relic damaged it and activated it's programming. Because it is a healing unit, it must have returned Starscream back to his sparkling stage, back to his youth," explained Optimus, Starscream purring and chirping on his left shoulder,"I do not know however, if Starscream will remain in this state or if he will return on his own."

"Well it must have been a big blast," said Bulkhead flexing his servo's and digits, feeling a little sting from the seeker's claw marks.

"Sempu,Oe tìyawn ngenga nìftxavang," said Starscream, cuddling into the prime's neck cables.

"_What_ is he saying?" asked Bulkhead.

Ratchet shrugged, "Who knows, to me it's just baby talk, though he sure is _old_ enough to at least talk a little, babble a little bit...unless...Rafael can you search the computer's memory banks and look up Seekers? Their habits, their language-"

"On it," said Raf, typing away on his laptop, "I downloaded something about sparklings, I hope you don't mind that I-"

"No problem, the more we know the better,"said Ratchet raising an optic ridge as Starscream started climbing up to the top of Optimus' head, "I just can't believe I didn't think of that first...Then again, I'm not really that focused at the moment."

"I don't think anyone is," huffed Bulkhead, glaring at the seeker.

Starscream ignored the wrecker and chirped happily as he settled on the top of the prime's helm. Optimus blinked as the seeker suddenly hung upside down from his crest, looking straight into the primes optics.

"Sempu,Oe tìyawn ngenga nìftxavang," he repeated, bobbing his wing's up and down playfully.

Optimus blinked again dumbfoundedly at the seeker. His voice was completely different...light, chirpy and sing-songy...like a birds, yet the way he mewed and squeaked was like a feline. Seekers sure were strange.

"Uhhhhh...Starscream?" called Raf, looking up from his laptop and adjusting his glasses, "Oe tìya-awn n...ngenga.. nìft-xa-vang?" said Raf, his tongue twisting in a failed attempt to copy the seeker's nonsense.

Starscream lifted himself back to the top of Optimus' helm, tilting his out in the process. "'upe?" he chirped, raising a tiny optic ridge.

"Did..Did he just understand you?" asked Ratchet, looking down at Raf, who repeated his nonsense sentence again.

Starscream suddenly chirped in delight, wings fluttering "Oe nihawng! Oe Nihawng!"he sang.

"What?" asked Bulkhead, scratching the back of his helm.

"According to the data, Starscream's talking in...Seeker-cant, quite fluidly actually," said Raf, "Right now I told him 'I love you' and he responded."

"Huh, so Starscream isn't as dim and foolish as I thought him to be," huffed Ratchet.

"So what, airplanes on your planet had a separate language?" said Raf.

"No, not all fliers, just seekers. They are considered a different race than grounders like us, the same goes for two-wheelers, mini-bots and fliers, kind of like humans," explained Ratchet, "Seekers being the most exotic and strangest."

"Sempu~!"chirped Starscream again.

"If Starscream is talking,"said Optimus, lifting the seeker off his helm, and holding the seeker to his chest, "what _is_ he saying?"

Raf typed on his computer and paused suddenly, "what's a sire?"he asked.

"It's the equivalent of Father in your terms," said Ratchet, "Why?"

Raf suddenly covered his mouth and smiled, "Oh man."

"What?"

"What is it?"

Raf's smile grew wider as Starscream snuggled into Optimus' chassis.

"He thinks you're his Dad Optimus!"

Optimus' optics went wide...

A moment of silence passed between them as Starscream purred contentedly in Optimus' servos.

...

"Okay now we're really not keeping him!" said Bulkhead.

Another moment of silence..

"So...Who's the mom?"

* * *

Yeaaaaaaaah, I know I wrote that he was going to meet the others today but...yeaaah... I decided to put that it would be better fit with the conflict for the next chapter.

Well I guess you have enough here to give you some cavities.

If there is something you guys would like to see in the next chapters I'll gladly take them into consideration along with some ideas for the future.

also, I'm not the type of person to make up languages and words. The language Starscream is currently using is Na'vi which I also do not own. Sorry folks.

in order what Starscream says is.

Daddy

NO!

Stop, Stop the fire (or Stop the anger)

Not funny

I'm hungry ( I want fresh/food)

Daddy, you are beloved to me ( Daddy I love you)

I too! I too!

'till next time.


	5. Chapter 5 Please Understand

Forgive any misspellings and ooc-ness.

I OWN NOTHING!

If any of you have any suggestions or ideas please feel free to share, any spelling mistakes or grammar please notify me and I'll try to fix it ASAP

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5- Please understand.

Ratchet groaned and put a servo to his fore-helm. 'Of all the things...' he thought.

"Okay I'm out of here, there's no way I'm going to end up playing 'Mommy' for a 'con," said Bulkhead, walking away from the situation.

"What the- Oh no you _don't_! Bulkhead, come here!" said Ratchet,"you my friend are going to help me give that 'con a good cleaning."

"Scrap," groaned Bulkhead, slumping and turning around slowly.

"Oel ngati kameie!" squeaked Starscream, poking Optimus' chassis. Optimus didn't respond at all.

'Oh, Optimus,' thought Ratchet, watching as the prime looked shocked.

"Optimus are you okay?" asked Raf, adjusting his glasses.

"He'll be fine," said Ratchet taking Starscream from Optimus' servos, earning an annoyed chirp from the seeker, "Come on, Bulkhead. I'll need someone to hold him while I give him a..._bath_,"said Ratchet whispering the last word, knowing full well that it was the dread of most sparklings.

Not that it mattered, because Starscream heard anyway.

"Wai~! Laro, Laro!" cried Starscream.

"Aw man!" groaned Bulkhead, throwing his helm back and looking up annoyed at the ceiling, "Dear Primus why?" he moaned.

"You clearly have spent too much time with, Miko. Come on, Bulkhead. Quit your complaining," said Ratchet, walking away with a chirping seeker in his servos.

* * *

-Later that night...

"Alright, alright little one," huffed Ratchet, holding a shivering and wet seeker to his chassis. Starscream let annoyed chirps escape him, his wings fluttering as his frame trembled slightly from the cold.

"Yes, I know it's cold in here. Maybe I can try to turn that air conditioner down before you-"

Starscream shuttered as a gush of air escaped his intakes. A sneeze.

"Ah, there we go. Come on, let's get you dried up little one," said Ratchet, poking one of the seeker's wings, "after that, one last Energon intake and it's off to bed."

Starscream chirped unhappily, "Ke ngeyn," he huffed, his wings twitching with annoyance and cold.

"Yes, yes, stop complaining,you little rascal," said Ratchet, bouncing the seeker in his servos, "Rafael, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here Ratchet, Mom thinks I'm sleeping over at a friends so...sleep...Jack's coming over too with my stuff and uh...Bees going to...yeah..." said Raf, his sentence dying as he continued to type away at his lap-top.

"Any new information we must know?" asked Ratchet, placing the seeker onto a med-berth.

"Uhh...well. There's a Seeker-cant to Standard Cybertronian. It...helps a 's also a standard thing for Sparklings...An I.Q. test...Stories. There's also habits and courting but not much really. It's like reading a summary of a book, you know the outline but not the details?" said Raf, "It says here that they're very clean, and that they love bathing or 'preening' themselves, what ever that means."

Ratchet laughed, "Yeah, you should have _seen_, Starscream. He was enjoying himself in the bath. I thought all sparklings _hated_ bathing," he chuckled, bouncing Starscream in his servos again, causing the little seeker to chirp happily, "Bulkhead was soaking by the time we finished."

"Sounds like Starscream wasn't the only one enjoying himself," said Raf, smiling as he typed away at his lap-top.

Ratchet froze.

"Seems like you're warming up to him Ratchet," said Raf.

Ratchet chuckled nervously as he looked down at the sparkling in his servos. Starscream, second in command of the Decepticon army...

"Say, maybe we can give Starscream that I.Q. test I found? He can talk a little, maybe we can find out how smart he is?" said Raf.

The medic sighed as he let the seeker climb onto his shoulder, wincing every now and then as the seeker's tiny claws dug into his wiring and armor. Why were seeker's claws so _sharp_?

"Come on, Starscream. Let's get you some warm Energon yes?" said Ratchet with a sigh.

* * *

"**I'm home!**"

"Ah, Bumblebee. Welcome back," said Ratchet, looking up from his work, "How was patrol?"

"**Patrol was fine. Though the Decepticons are on the move, something must be up,**" beeped Bumblebee, his left door opening.

"Hey Ratchet, Arcee said she wanted me to sleep over tonight and Mom said okay," said Jack climbing out of Bumblebee, with two back packs on his shoulder, "I got your stuff, Raf. Uh your mom wants you to call her," said Jack.

"**Yo!**" beeped Bumblebee, transforming out of his alt-mode.

"Hey, Bumblebee! Thanks Jack, I'll give her a call. Oh man Bumblebee you're not going to believe-"

A loud chirp interrupted Raf, catching Jack and Bumblebee off guard.

"Uh, was that you Bumblebee?" asked Jack, looking up at the young scout.

"**No,**" beeped the scout, his optic ridges lowering, "**That was _so_ not me**."

"Ow- _OW_! No! Ow! Why do you like climbing up to shoulders?" hissed Ratchet.

"Holy-"

Bumblebee let out a low whistle as he and Jack saw what had crawled up and onto Ratchet's shoulder.

"**What the _frag_ happened to Starscream?!**" beeped Bumblebee, his optics wide.

"W-When did you guys have a kid?" asked Jack, dropping his bags, "Wait, no...Arcee would have told me if she was...ugh, I don't wanna think about it. When did you guys have a _kid_?!"

"None of us _had_ him!" growled Ratchet, the seeker hiding shyly behind his helm, "This is, Starscream."

"**How the _frag_ did that happen?!**" beeped Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, calm down," said Raf, walking up to the guard rail to greet his guardian.

"Starscream?!" cried Jack, eyes widening, "Wow! But- wait when did he get...Wait you mean this is _his_ kid?"

"None of us _**had**_ kids!" huffed Ratchet.

"Okay, okay, sheesh. So...how did this happen? Oh man, what does Arcee think? OH GOD! What will _Miko_ do?!" said Jack.

"Miko...I guess we'll have to try to do something about Miko," mumbled Ratchet, waving off the topic and returning to his work.

"**Will some one _please_ answer my question on how the _frag_ this happened?!**" beeped Bumblebee, getting angry.

"Ease up Bumblebee, Optimus think's it had to do with the relic we uncovered this morning. It's malfunctioning, and we believe because it is a healing unit, it "healed" Starscream back into his mental and physical youth- _Ow_! Starscream, your claws!" groaned Ratchet, as the seeker climbed up to the top of his helm,"Ugh, we don't know how long he'll stay like this. In the mean time, we're keeping him under our care, oka-_ow_!"

Starscream chirped happily as he made it to the top, his chest puffing out in victory.

"**Ooooh...He's cute!**" beeped Bumblebee striding closer to the medic, "**Such a tiny thing~**"

"Huh, I thought you of all mechs would hold a grudge," said Ratchet.

"**What? the T-cog thing? That was then, this is now...I mean, I still don't like Star but...come on... I mean, come on Ratch, how can you stay mad at a little sparkling? Look how tiny!**" beeped Bumblebee, cooing at the sparkling.

Starscream's optics narrowed at the scout, his wings raising up in an attempt to make himself look bigger and threatening.

"**Oh, trying to be tough now are you? Put 'em up!**" beeped Bumblebee, playfully raising his servos.

Starscream chirped loudly and lowered himself, looking like a kitten about to pounce on a slow-moving piece of string.

"Starscream, what are you- Ah!"

"AH! He's _attacking_ Bumblebee!" cried Jack, running up to the yellow autobot.

"No he isn't, he's just playing," said Raf, walking back to his computer with a dismissive wave.

"**Ha ha! _Ohhh noooo_! the sparkling's got meee~!**" whistled Bumblebee, playing around with the seeker who at the moment pounced onto the scout's chassis.

Ratchet sighed angrily and shook his head, "Mechling's," he mumbled, returning to his work of mixing Energon.

"How can you be-"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaai~" squeeked the seeker as he was thrown up and then brought back down to Bumblebee's chassis, the yellow scout letting out a rumble of warbles and whistles in his own form of laughter.

"Oh...Uh... Never mind then," said Jack with a light chuckle of relief.

The seeker laughed loudly again as the scout threw him up in the air again. Ratchet smiled a bit as the seeker laughed out loud, wings bobbing up and down in joy, how long had it been since he heard a sparkling laugh?  
Since when had any of them, since the war...Just how long...?

"I knew Bee would like him," said Raf, with a victorious smile.

"Alright, alright, enough. Put him down Bumblebee I don't want him to get too exited,"said Ratchet, picking up the makeshift Sparkling bottle.

"So you guys are really keeping him?" asked Jack, "Wh-What has Optimus said? Or Arcee...I mean, you know how she feels-"

"Optimus...Optimus understands our...Uneasiness with the situation. But he feels that it is our duty to take care of him, and as for Arcee...well lets just say she's not big on the idea," said Ratchet, taking the seeker into his servos once again.

"Well, I think I understand...I guess...he sure is a hungry one isn't he?" said Jack, watching as Starscream chugged down his Energon.

"Easy! sheesh, you'd think he'd never ate!" said Ratchet, pulling the bottle away from the seeker.

"Kehe," hissed Starscream, clawing at the bottle.

"Oh, Starscream," huffed Ratchet.

"Kehe Sa'nok," said Starscream, his voice muffled by the bottle.

"**What is he saying?**" asked Bumblebee.

"Look who's talking," said Ratchet, tugging on the bottle again to slow the seeker's intake, "Uh, Rafael. You said that there was a basic Seeker-cant to Cyber standard? You think you can put that in our main computer or just help translate?"

"uhhh, what's a Carrier?" asked Raf.

"The one who births a sparkling," said Ratchet, "Wait.."

"you're not going to like what he called you," said Raf, typing away as a playful smile stayed on his lips.

"...He didn't..." said Ratchet.

"He did. Congratulation's Ratchet! You're a mom!" said Raf in the sweetest voice he could master.

Bumblebee clutched his sides as he let out a loud noise of warbles and whistles, slapping his knee-joint a few times during the process.

Jack just snorted and covered his mouth, trying hard not to laugh.

* * *

Light childish laughter rang through the silo, interrupting a certain two-wheeler from her sleep.

Arcee groaned and covered her audios. What a nightmare. She couldn't believe it. A Decepticon, in the Autobot base?! There were so many things wrong with that situation it made her processor hurt.

"Thank goodness it was just a flux," she sighed,"stupid Starscream, always ruining things and doing wrong. That slagger."

Arcee growled at the thought of that seeker being close to her family, after what he did to her partner.

'Whatever, recharge,' the thought, trying to shake her dream.

Another squeal of childish laughter rang through the base as Arcee punched her berth in anger.

"Slag it all! It wasn't a flux!" she cried, getting up from her berth and walking out of her chamber and into the hall way. Growling, she headed for the roof of the base. She needed some silence at the moment. In the distance she could hear Bumblebee bleeping with laughter along with Ratchet's angry curses.

'I wonder what could have been that funny,' she thought walking up a ramp that led to the roof.

To her surprise, she found her leader up there, staring at the stars and the sky, a veil of sorrow over him.

"Optimus?"called Arcee, lifting an optic ridge. It was rare to see the prime on top of the base, and even rarer to see him this upset.

"Arcee," said Optimus, nodding his helm.

"Well your looking down, why so...blue?" said Arcee with a little chuckle.

"Nothing you should worry about in particular, I'll be in my chamber if you need me," said Optimus, heading towards the opening of the silo.

"Optimus?" asked Arcee again.

"It will be alright Arcee," said Optimus, walking down the entrance.

Arcee only stared at her leader and scowled as she turned to see her partners grave. One question running through her processor.

Why?

Shaking her helm, Arcee looked up at the stars as she stood next to her partners grave.

"I miss you Cliff," she sighed, taking in the night air, " I will keep my promise Cliff, If it's the last thing I do, I will not let that..._Monster_ hurt my family."

* * *

"Shhh, easy now, come on...Shhh, that's it nice and slow," cooed Ratchet, cradling Starscream as he fed the sparkling a second bottle of warm Energon.

The seeker yawned as the bottle was brought to his lips.  
Earlier he was playing around with Bumblebee and Raf as Jack and Ratchet learned Seeker language and made some more energon for Starscream. The poor thing was already tired.

Good thing Bumblebee had already left to his chambers with Raf, or else they would have kept the seeker up all night.

"Alright Ratchet, I'm heading to Arcee's room okay? Don't have too much fun with the uhh...prr-n-en?" said Jack, trying to pronounce 'baby' or 'sparkling' in Seeker-cant.

Ratchet chuckled lightly " Prrnen, Jack. Speak it through your nose, though it wasn't bad attempt," said the medic.

"Ha, thanks. Take care of him...Mommy," laughed Jack walking away as quickly as possible from the medic.

"Why you-"

A little complaining groan brought the medic's attention back to the seeker. 'I'll get him for that later,' he thought, refilling Starscream's make-shift sparkling bottle.

Starscream made a sighing sound as he sucked down his energon. Such a cute sight to see.

Ratchet huffed. Rafael was right...He was getting attached to the sparkling even if he didn't want to. 'Poor Optimus,' he thought, looking down at the seeker, 'How long has it been?' he thought again.

Starscream stopped his intake and yawned his derma clicking as his mouth shut, stretching his wings, his servos rubbed his optics.

"Ratchet?" called a voice.

"Hm? Arcee, up and awake? Jack has gone to your chambers already, he didn't want to disturb you," said Ratchet, setting Starscream down on a berth and turning to look at the femme.

She glared at the sparkling for a moment and gave a little curt nod to Ratchet.

"Arcee, I know you don't like him, but please can't you just get used to the idea?" asked Ratchet.

Arcee scoffed, "That's like asking the fox to spare the chicken."

"Arcee-"

"No, Ratchet. A thousand deca-cycles could pass and I would never get used to him! He murdered one of our own, one of our _family_! I can't Ratchet...It's like asking me to spare Arachnid her punishment right now, you said so yourself, "She deserves worse!" How..How can you tell me to get used to Starscream when you know deep down inside, that behind all the cute he is now he is a monster and deserves worse than being offlined?"

"Will you pipe down?" hissed Ratchet.

Arcee growled and looked down at the sparkling. The seeker was recharging while lying flat on his "belly", wings twitching every now and then as he fluxed.

'Doesn't that hurt him?' Thought Arcee briefly, lifting an optic ridge, 'Whatever, Seekers are weird,' she thought as Ratchet continued to speak to her.

"You of all people need to remember how it's like to be that small and hungry," said Ratchet.

Arcee wasn't paying attention. All she could think at the moment was 'Murderer.'

"Sa'nok," said Starscream with a sleepy moan as Ratchet picked him up from the med-berth.

Arcee's optics closed, shutting out the tenderness between the seeker and the medic. It was something she didn't really want to see at the moment.

'How could he?' she thought.

"Shhh, Shhh, Starscream...Easy little one," hushed Ratchet, stroking the seekers fore-helm with his thumb. Starscream only chirped quietly as he drifted back into recharge.

"He's...You're all considering keeping him here...aren't you?" asked Arcee, "unbelievable."

"Optimus' decision is _final_. I'm _tired_ of explaining this to everyone. Until he returns to his original state, we're going to keep him here and...raise him as one of our own," said Ratchet, putting the seeker back onto the med-berth, "Please _understand_ Arcee, it's not that we don't appreciate Cliffjumper, or just forgot Starscream's actions...Just understand..please, from Optimus' point of view. From the war, not just your own," said Ratchet.

Arcee bit her bottom lip and shook her helm. How could he ask that of her?  
What's to understand. A murderer is a murderer and she couldn't just let that go. She had a promise to keep. And she would keep it. Innocent sparkling or not.

"Good night Arcee, I'll see you in the morning." said Ratchet, waving off the two-wheeler, walking away to his chambers.

Arcee continued to stand there, staring down at the seeker.

She knew that the seeker would only cause pain...She knew...That something had to be done.

* * *

What Starscream says:

- I see you

-Yay! clean! clean!

- No Mother

- not tired.

Thank's for reading and forgive the wait.

I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 Please,Don't leave me!

Forgive any misspellings and ooc-ness.

I OWN NOTHING!

If any of you have any suggestions or ideas please feel free to share, any spelling mistakes or grammar please notify me and I'll try to fix it ASAP

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6- Rutxe! ka txìng oe! (Please! Don't leave me!)

Starscream let out a sleepy moan as he felt himself being lifted from his berth. Cold servos holding him close to an unfamiliar chassis.

The seeker moaned uncomfortably as he shifted, trying to free himself from the cold servos.

"Stop squirming," hissed a voice.

Shaking his helm, Starscream on-lined his optics, looking up at the one holding him. It was the femme from earlier in the morning.

Why was she carrying him? He thought she didn't like him at all.

Her touch was so cold and unloving. He didn't like it. He wanted his sire.

Starscream chirped and shut his optics as he was suddenly engulfed by a familiar light.

"Shut up," said the femme.

* * *

Arcee sighed as she walked through the ground bridge. She was in the forest, about a mile away from where she and Optimus found the seeker. There was a storm raging outside, not as strong as the one this morning. But still strong enough to make the wind howl and the rain fall hard.

Starscream squirmed in her servos as the rain suddenly hit his frame, embracing him in a blanket of cold harshness.

"Peu nga kem si?" chirped Starscream, shivering and squirming as the rain chilled him.

"Shut up," growled Arcee. She had made her decision, and she was going to act whether Optimus liked it or not.

Arcee glared at the sparkling, her spark hurting with guilt and uncertainty as she saw the worried look in Starscream's eyes. No...She couldn't find sympathy for the enemy. Not for a _monster_.

She was not going to stand back and watch as this monster took apart her _family_. Destroy _everything_ she believed in.

She was not going to allow this Decepticon to disgrace her _partner_.

This...This was for Cliffjumper.

"Good bye, Starscream. Better off with out ya'," huffed Arcee, dropping the seeker roughly onto the ground, well away from the ground-bridge, "Good riddance, you pest," She hissed, walking away and quickly heading for the ground-bridge.

* * *

Starscream's spark almost stopped as he saw the two wheeler leave.

"Kea," he whispered, remembering his creators.

No...No...She couldn't be leaving him here could she? No! His new sire couldn't possibly do this to him!

"kea," whispered the seeker, "Kea, kea, rutxe _kea_!" he screamed getting up and running as best as he could on shaky peds, towards the femme.

Why? What did he do wrong?

_What did he do wrong_?!

* * *

Arcee heard Starscream cry out to her.

She couldn't believe it. Can't that 'con take a hint? The Autobot's didn't want him anymore. But then again...He was so helpless...no one liked to be left behind.

Arcee growled again and glared down at the seeker following her.

"Scrap, stay put!" growled the femme shoving the sparkling back with her ped, trying hard to convince herself not to feel sympathy for the sparkling.

Starscream yelped as he was shoved, falling on his aft into a mud puddle.

"You don't belong with my family, I...You ruined everything! Go ruin someone else for a change!" said Arcee walking back towards the ground bridge.

Starscream let out a wail of distress as he followed the femme again.

"Get back!" hissed Arcee, shoving the Sparkling back again, "We can't keep you."

This time, Starscream face first into the mud, he squeaked in fear as the mud stung his optics and blocked his view. Coolant welled up in his optics as he began to call out for the femme.

For his sire and his carrier.

"Sa'nok! sempul! rutxe pongu srung oe! ani tute srung oe!" he cried at the top of his intakes.

He heard the hiss of the ground bridge.

"Kea!"screamed Starscream, moving towards the sound, wiping the mud off his optics. " Kea! ka txìng oe! ka tx'ing oe!"he wailed. begging, begging for the femme to take him back. For anyone to show him some kind of mercy.

All he wanted was a sire...was that so much to ask?

Love.

Is that too much at all?

Starscream cried hard as the rain fell harder and the thunder roared, unsympathetic.

His sobbs dying down to the one thing he's pleaded for...to his creators...his comrades...anyone.

"Rutxe! ka txìng oe!"

Please.

Don't leave me.

* * *

I know... I hate myself for doing this...

I know...

I hate Arcee right now too.

Uhh a in response to one of the reviewers requests (sorry I don't remember your name :P lol, I'm doing this by phone) **  
**

Sorry but when I put the brackets next to what Starscream is saying it doesn't make the same effect. But! I will try putting in the words in bold rather than na'vi if it's easier for everyone.

IDK what I'll do, but I do want to make my readers comfortable so I'll try and see what I can do for you K?

Anyways A HUUUUUUUGE thank you to **Chayse-man** and **The-writing-Mew** for helping me out for future chapters and giving me a ton of inspiration for the plot in this story. (Did I get your names right?)

Things Starscream Says:

-What are you doing?

- No.

-No, no, please no!

-No! don't leave me! Don't abandon me!

-Mother! Father! please some one help me! Any body help me!

the last one is obvious.

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7 Distress

Forgive any misspellings and ooc-ness.

I OWN NOTHING!

If any of you have any suggestions or ideas please feel free to share, any spelling mistakes or grammar please notify me and I'll try to fix it ASAP

Enjoy.

ALSO yeah, Soundwave talking is very difficult for me to master, so his recording's and noises are to be underlined. Thankyou.

* * *

Chapter 7 Distress.

-Autobot outpost omega one... 1:30 a.m.

"Rutxe! ka txìng oe!"

Arcee ran through the ground-bridge as she heard Starscream's cries. Her spark ached by the time she made it to the base. Her vision blurring due to the coolant that was starting to well up. Why was she like this?

She should be satisfied. There was a pest in the house and she got rid of it, she should be happy.

Quickly she closed the bridge, the seekers cries still echoing in her prossesor. Swallowing down a sob, Arcee quickly ran towards her recharge chamber, the long way around. If she went directly she would have passed Bumblebee's and Ratchet's room, they would hear her. The long way around she would only pass her late partners room...no one would hear, but there was one problem.

"Optimus?" called Ratchet, knocking on the door to the prime's room, "Optimus?"

Arcee slowed down as she heard the medic. Did he hear her?

"What is it old friend?" asked the Prime, the doors to his room opening, welcoming the medic.

Arcee sighed soundlessly.

"How are you feeling, Optimus?" asked Ratchet, " I know that...this has been hard for you."

"Everything's alright, Ratchet. The past is in the past...Elita..." Optimus' sentence drifted off as a forlorn look adorned his features.

"I know you miss her, Optimus. We all miss someone we have lost in this war," said Ratchet, "Do you think it's right? To allow Starscrea-"

"I know...But my decision stands...and I...I would _love_ to know what it's like to be a sire," said Optimus, his optics closing as he remembered the times before the war...back when he and Elita1, his love, were expecting to live long and to have a sparkling of their own.

"I know, Optimus. Though I have to admit, having Starscream in the base does have it's problems...but-"

"It's nice to hear the sound of sparkling's peds on the floor, and the sound of it's laughter," said Optimus, smiling warmly.

"Yes...You know he called me Carrier today?" said Ratchet with a slight chuckle,"Starscream as always never makes the right choice."

Optimus made a pleased noise, it was the closest thing to a chuckle since bearing the matrix meant keeping certain emotions in check.

So unfair.

Arcee had enough, she couldn't listen to the rest...She knew what had happened to Optimus with his former love...She knew...She just never thought that a monster could fill the void.

Not at all.

Quietly she headed for the rooftop, for Cliffjumper's grave.

As soon as she stood next to it she collapsed. Trembling. Unsure of everything.

"Primus help me," she sobbed, "I don't know what to do Cliff...What did I do?" she whispered.

* * *

-Nemisis 4:30 a.m.

"Lord Megatron, Commander Dreadwing has sent us a distress signal. The human organization M.E.C.H. has gotten to him," informed a vehicon.

"Let him rot," said Megatron, "You know the rules, we cannot let the weak remain in our fraction."

"Lord Megatron if I may," said Knockout, his wheels turning in nervousness, "I suggest we assist Dreadwing, after all he is our new Commanding-"

"I have already made it clear-"

"Yes but at this rate we're going to run out of second in-"

"Are you _questioning_ my leadership and judgement Knockout?" roared the Tyrant.

"No! No my lord!" cried Knockout, taking a few steps back.

"Learn your place.." warned Megatron, returning his gaze to the screen.

"I suggest we assist Dreadwing," said Soundwave.

"You too, Soundwave?" asked Megatron, irritated.

Soundwave nodded, "Location: Cana-i-dia." said The TIC.

"Uhh, I think you mean Canida," said Knockout.

"Are you _questioning_ my-Judgement Knockout?" asked Soundwave, turning slowly to look at the medic.

Knockout stiffened and raised his servos in defense, "N-No Soundwave I was aha ha, Uh...Well will you look at the time! I have some uh things to do and yeaaaah I'm gonna...I'm gonna go," said Knockout nervously walking out the nearest exit.

Soundwave shook his helm and returned to his surveillance.

"Imbeciles," mumbled Megatron.

* * *

-Autobot outpost omega one...10:00 a.m.

"**_OPTIMUS!_**"

Opimus, who was deep in recharge bolted up wards from his berth at the sound of his name. Optics wide and lips pursed in a flat line.

Next door to Optimus, where Arcee's chambers were located, Jack bolted up wards from the pull out couch he had in his guardians room, "It wasn't me!" he yelped.

Bumblebee and Raf both shrieked/whistled in surprise at the sudden cry of the primes name. Bumblebee fell off his berth as Rafael quickly scrambled around looking for his glasses, "What's going on?!" he asked, shaken up.

Bulkhead on the other hand who was recharging peacefully in his chamber, woke up and groaned, "_LET ME SLEEP!_" he yelled before punching the wall, and falling into recharge again.

Arcee, who had fallen in to recharge on the roof gasped as she woke up. Running into the base at top speed, her joints stiff from not stretching. She slowed down as she approached the main-room, her intakes hitching as guilt welled up within her spark.

Ratchet was practically tearing the base apart looking for a sparkling that wasn't even there.

Starscream.

"Starscream this isn't funny! Come out now!" said the medic. His optics wide with worry and fear. "Arcee! Help me find, Starscream!"

Arcee froze at the request. Her spark clenching as she remembered her action.

But she did it for her partner...It was for her partner, who was murdered by Starscream himself. He deserved to be cast out...Then why did she feel so bad?

"Ratchet, what happened? Is everything alright?" asked Optimus, walking into the main-room.

"**The heck is going on?!**" beeped Bumblebee, walking into the main-room after Optimus. Rafael calmly sitting on left shoulder.

"Where's Starscream?"asked Raf, adjusting his glasses.

"I don't know _where_ he is! I looked everywhere! In the vents, under the computer, behind the computer, in the S.A.F.E, in the storage rooms, on the ceiling- Everywhere!" exclaimed Ratchet.

"**Calm down**," warbled Bumblebee, "**Maybe you're scaring him with all the noise? Just chill and-**"

"Do _not_ tell me to just **_CHILL_**," growled Ratchet.

"What's going on Arcee?" asked a voice.

Arcee snapped out of her trance and looked down at Jack, "Starscream is missing," she said in a cold tone.

"Oh no...You don't think this was a Decepticon trap do you?" asked Jack.

"I.."

Before Arcee could answer Ratchet spoke up again. Apparently, Bumblebee had asked the same question.

"HA! That's _impossible_. Scans showed that, Starscream not only returned to a physical state of sparkling-hood but back to its _mental_ state as well. Besides we all know, Starscream had gone neutral. I doubt Megatron would use him again in one of his plots," said Ratchet.

"Wait, what if he's you know hiding in the base or just...I don't know, walked out for a bit?" asked Jack.

"Also impossible, I would have noticed, the computer keeps history of what opens and closes in this base, from the ground-bridge to the "bathroom" door," explained Ratchet.

Arcee mentally cursed herself, she had forgotten about the computer system in the base. Surely the computer had saved what she had done last night.

'I'm slagged,' thought Arcee, frowning, 'Why did I forget to erase my tracks? frag, frag!'

"Arcee?" asked Jack, noticing his guardians uneasiness.

A loud yawn was heard throughout the silo.

Bulkhead stretched out his limbs as he walked into the main-room, "Mornin' sunshine, shouldn't you be up and chirpin' around or somethin'?" asked the wrecker tiredly,"Hm? Hello? Sleeping beauty?" called Bulkhead, a little worried, "Starscream? Chirpity chirp? Why are you guys gathered here?"

"Starscream's missing!" said Ratchet.

"What? That little 'con! I knew it was-"

"It's _IMPOSSIBLE_!" shouted Ratchet, trying to get the idea of Starscream still working as a Decepticon out of everyone's processors/minds.

"Well then where _is_ he? 'Scream? Come on water-squirt show yourself!" said Bulkhead looking under her computer.

Arcee felt her spark clench again, not with guilt but with anger. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Water-squirt? You're getting _cozy_ with a 'con?" she asked.

"No!" said Bulkhead too quickly, "Well...Uh..."

"Ignore the question and keep looking," said Ratchet, still looking worried. That is until a particular message suddenly appeared on the computer.

"**Come on 'cee, you how can you stay mad at a sparkling? Sure Starscream is Starscream, but a sparkling who has nothing is a sparkling,**" beeped Bumblebee, "** Right now you could say that the Starscream we knew is...Dead?**"

Optimus looked pleased at the young scout as Ratchet raised his optic ridges is surprise. "When did you get so wise?" mumbled Ratchet to himself, turning to the message on the computer.

"How could you say that?" cried Arcee.

"Arcee," said Optimus, trying to calm the two-wheeler.

"No! How can you say that?! Don't you know _who_ that sparkling is? He's a **murderer**! He has tortured many of our comrades, he has harmed humans, he has taken away so much- How can you think that any of us could just let his past actions go-"

"**Because he's a _sparkling_!**" beeped Bumblebee, optic ridges lowering, "**I know you have a grudge so do I, but don't we preach that everyone deserves a second chance and has a right to freedom? I mean come on 'cee, he's just a baby right now, he doesn't remember what he did or what he's gone through-**"

"I don't _care_ what he's gone through, I don't _care_! He's a 'con! a **'CON**, Bumblebee!" shouted Arcee.

"**And we are _Autobots_ 'cee!**" bleeped Bumblebee, raising a servo to his shoulder so his human companion could get off. He knew where this was going, and just in case, he did not want Raf anywhere near if things got physical,"**We should be setting an example, if we don't show mercy to the innocent then who will? Who will protect the weak?**"

Raf walked up the stairs to the entertainment area, his brows furrowed with worry.

"Starscream of all mechs is not someone to be shown _mercy_!" hissed Arcee.

"Okay Arcee, let's calm down," Jack, getting nervous. He had never seen his guardian get this angry before.

"_No_ I am not going to _calm_ _down_, I am not going to sit back and watch as _Starscream_ tears up my _family_!" yelled the femme.

"**Think logically _femme,_**" warbled Bumblebee, his tone low, "**How can you think that? You think Starscream can just tear us apart, just like that because he is in our base? He's _innocent_-**"

"Innocent my **aft**!That is a _lie_ and you know it!" screamed Arcee. Jack was starting to back away, obvious discomfort and concern displayed on his face.

"Calm down 'cee" said Bulkhead, noticing the uneasiness.

"Optimus we just picked up a distress signal," said Ratchet, who was on the computer not really paying attention to what was going on.

"Enough everyone," said Optimus, trying to let the argument drop. Sadly his request was not heard.

"**He's a sparkling he knows nothing about anything! This isn't like Arachnid who knew what she was doing and was sick and _twisted_! This is about Starscream who has somehow been given a second chance,**" argued Bumblebee, his beeps becoming high-pitched with rage.

"I don't _care_! You know _nothing_ of _loss_! How can you say that? How can you say that to _me_? _I_ can't just accept this situation! I wont have it!"yelled Arcee.

"**_Cliffjumper_ would have, because unlike you he wasn't an insensitive _glitch_-**"

*smack*

The sound echoed through the silo.

"_Arcee_!" said Optimus.

Bumblebee shook and glared at the femme. Arcee glared back, her lips pulled into a vicious snarl...until the rage vanished, and she saw what she had done.

"Oh...Oh Primus, Bumblebee I'm sorry-" said Arcee, pulling her servo back, and backing away from the scout. When did she get close in the first place?

"**Be happy I'm not as vengeful as you. Yes, I do have my grudges...But I _let go_,**" bleeped Bumblebee.

Arcee's optics doubled in size, her jaw going slack as Bumblebee walked away from her.

"Optimus we have a situation!" said Ratchet, worry lacing his voice all over again as he stared in horror at the message on the computer.

"What is it, Ratchet?" asked Optimus, sending Arcee a stern look, which meant that he would talk with her later.

"You're not going to believe this...Dreadwing has been captured by M.E.C.H.," said Ratchet.

"How is that relevant to us?" asked Arcee, still bitter.

Optimus' optics widened as he saw a picture open up on the computer screen. His mouth twitched slightly at what he saw, his optic ridges dropping dangerously.

"Oh Primus," whispered Bulkhead as he saw the picture.

Everyone else just stared in horrified silence as Ratchet practically trembled in Rage.

"M.E.C.H. has Starscream," said Optimus.

* * *

This chapter, sadly has been cut short due to my current depression.

Sorry you guys, I know this is not something you wanted to see, but right now...Right now is not a good time. Nevertheless I'm going to continue writing as best and as quickly as I possibly can.

Don't worry guys, Arcee will get hers in the end.

There will be more Starscream in the next chapter.

See you soon.


	8. Chapter 8 Alone with Danger

Forgive any misspellings and ooc-ness.

I OWN NOTHING!

If any of you have any suggestions or ideas please feel free to share, any spelling mistakes or grammar please notify me and I'll try to fix it ASAP

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8 Alone with Danger

Silence eventually fell upon Starscream. It was done. Over.

Why?

Why did the femme do this to him? Did his new family not want him?

Did his new sire send her to leave him?

...Did he?

Most likely yes.

He had been abandoned by his creators _again_...Only this time, he was truly alone. Without his brothers and without anyone with an ounce of compassion for him.

No one wanted him.

Starscream swallowed down his sobs and stayed silent, his wings drooping low and fluttering uncomfortably as the rain worsened.

"Pelun ma oe nì'awtu. (why am I alone?)" sighed Starscream, his little servos clenching into fists as the rain washed the mud off his face.

A loud roar of thunder pulled the seeker out of his loneliness and immediately into fear. Squealing, the little seeker dashed into the forest and found shelter underneath a tree. Pulling his knees against his chest, the seeker shut his optics, shivering with cold and fear...begging, praying that someone...anyone would find him and take him home.

The rain eventually slowed and lightened, then stopped all together in less than an hour. Starscream shivered as he felt the cold wind get to him.

Chirping sadly, the seeker continued to cry quietly, kneading at the the tree's roots in a form of self comfort.

He missed his former sire's warmth...He missed his grumpy carrier, his big green uncle, and his former older brother...They _seemed_ to like him. What had gone wrong?

Sneezing, Starscream shook his helm and rapidly beat his wings, shaking all the water off his frame. He was tired and he felt so _disgusting_ with all the mud and dried dirt on his frame.

He wished he had a sire or a carrier that would preen or bathe him and feed him some warm energon.

"Silas, you're not going to believe what we found!" shouted a voice in the distance.

Starscream jumped, looking up in surprise.

In the distance he saw a group of humans all of them dressed in strange masks that made their optics glow a menacing yellow and black suits, with weird looking block-like sticks that looked _dangerous_. They **stank** of oil, metal and _old_ energon.

They didn't smell nice like the little human Starscream met in the morning.

Starscream tensed as the group of humans got closer, whispering and prowling around like a pack of hungry wolves.

"Ke sìltsan (not good)," mumbled Starscream, his inner workings and instincts screaming at him to _run._ Run away from the danger.

Starscream growled defensively as he crouched down, wings raised in an effort to make himself look bigger and dangerous.

One of the humans laughed.

Starscream hissed.

"**_Fire!_**"

* * *

Sorry this is so short you guys, but there's a tropical storm in our area (I live in miami)

So things are getting kind of out of hand here.

Thank you Thewriting-Mew and Autobot Firekat (did I get your names right?) for the support.

Thank you reviewers for being so patient and understanding along with anonymous reviewers ( I LOVE YOU ALL!)

Next Chapter, Dreadwing shows is code of honer!

HA!


	9. Chapter 9 A Matter of Honor

Forgive any misspellings and ooc-ness.

I OWN NOTHING!

If any of you have any suggestions or ideas please feel free to share, any spelling mistakes or grammar please notify me and I'll try to fix it ASAP

Enjoy.

Thank's ya'll for pointing out my mistakes :P i suck.

* * *

Chapter 9 A Matter of Honor...

How horrible. Out of all things, this had to be the most _degrading _and the most _embarrassing _situation ever.

Bested...by **_humans_**. Now Dreadwing won't hear the end of it from Megatron.

Earlier that night, Dreadwing was already imagining the praise his Lord and Master would give for bringing Starscream the Traitor to the Nemesis. What an honor it would have been for him and for the Decepticons, to rid themselves of a traitorous pest. Sadly...That wasn't going to happen.

Deciding to pursue Starscream's life signal on foot was a horrible idea. Big mistake. The second Dreadwing landed he immediately found him self being knocked down, tied with chains or rope- he couldn't tell at the time, and being shocked to the point of knocked into unconsciousness.

"ugh," groaned Dreadwing, pulling out of his unconsciousness. He was in a warehouse of some kind strapped down to a berth, strange tools looming over him.

"What happened?" he groaned, pulling on his restraints.

"Well, well look who's up. Good morning? Did you enjoy your little nap?" asked a voice. Looking up, Dreadwing could clearly see where the voice was coming from. Safe and sound behind bullet proof glass was a human with broad shoulders and a scarred face.

Dreadwing hissed at the human, baring his denta in a pure fit of rage, pulling on his restraints. A _human_ took him down? Impossible.

"Now, now relax, we only want to see how you work...Everything will be over soon enough," said the Human with a purr.

"Sir, everything's good to go," said another voice.

"Good. We'll start scanning the smaller one, then we'll get the bigger one and see what we can do, maybe we can use the spare part's from the last one and- "

By then Dreadwing had blocked out the rest of the conversation. He started looking around the room, looking for an escape and at the same time looking due to plain curiosity.

Grunting, the large seeker started to compose a distress message. That is until something caught his attention.

"What the..." whispered the seeker.

"Oh I see you like the little guy, he's cute isn't he?" said the Human, "He's going to be a fun little thing to experiment with. Pity, he's cute."

Dreadwing hissed, "Go to the pit. How _dare_ you do this to a _child_! An _innocent_ _child_!" shouted the Seeker. Of all thing's he knew this, he had to protect what he had found. To not protect a child...To refuse to protect one, held no honor at all. Had these humans no shame?

The human only laughed in self-amusement, "Boys, why don't you show our...guest how to behave. Sorry, but we just want you to stay quiet and _relax_."

Dreadwing let out a howl as he felt something hot stab his side. Quickly before he could drop into unconsciousness again, he sent out a distress signal...with the picture of what he saw.

Stuck inside a cage, injured, covered with his own energon and dirt, was none other than Starscream...or Starscream's son, at the time Dreadwing didn't know...

* * *

Nemesis 9:30 a.m.

"He _**WHAT?!**_" shouted Megatron.

"He was t-taken by humans sir, he's sent out a distress signal and...well. You're going to want to see this for yourself," said a Vehicon.

Roaring, Megatron back-handed the soldier and turned to the screen. His optic's widened at what he saw...This was impossible.

"Soundwave, get me run a scan on Starscream's medical records and information. Tell me did he have a mate?" asked Megatron.

"**Negative,**" said Soundwave, " **St-A-r Scream! No Mate.**"

"Then what is _that_?!" growled Megatron, pointing at the screen with such intensity...seriously you would think the screen would crack.

"**Theory: St-A-r Scream Iz Sparkling, Relic HE-aL-Ing YOU-nit,**" said Soundwave, "**Dreadwing, must have- Found~ HIM!**"

"You believe the relic did this?"asked Megatron, pacing around the control room.

"**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!**" said Soundwave.

"Can you confirm it?" asked Megatron, looking back at the picture of the sparkling.

"**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!**" said Soundwave.

"Where'd that recording come from?" asked Megatron, raising at optic ridge.

Soundwave shrugged and played the recording "**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ES! Whoo! Yeah- Alright man! -The heck are you guys so happy about?- Michael Phelps won another _gold_ baby! YEAH Go Phelpy! Woo!- Hey they're giving the basket ball game later on- Oye my money is on Lebronsito- YEAH! GO LEBRON! -HOOT HOOT HOOT!- Yeah!- You think Soundwave's recording us?- _Lebronsito_!**"

Megatron sighed, and pinched the sides of his optics with his servo, "Get rid of the vehicon's entertainment privalages. Now," he groaned.

Within seconds there was a unified groan coming from the vehicons.

Megatron glared at them, "Problem?" he asked.

The vehicons quickly straightened and went back to work with a "No Lord Megatron," or a "No Master."

Rolling his optics the Tyrant looked back to the screen. An idea suddenly taking place in his processor, "Soundwave, call Knockout and inform him of the situation. Both of you will do research and will tell me the results, inform everyone that my priority has changed. The order is to bring Starscream to me alive. As much as it pains me to say this," said Megatron, " We are going to need him."

"_**Lebronsito!**_"

"Will you _stop_ that?!"

* * *

"Optimus, I think this is a bad idea," said Arcee through a comm-link.

"Your opinion is noted," said Optimus.

Arcee sighed and glared at the warehouse, knowing fully well what was waiting for her and her team inside. Dreadwing, M.E.C.H., a terrified sparkling, and something that terrified her. The truth.

Everyone was bound to know what she had done if Starscream started acting out against her...She was so stupid...so very, very stupid.

"Alright, Bumblebee is on the other side, on my signal we will go in and assist Dreadwing and take Starscream back," said Optimus via comm-link.

"What will we do with Dreadwing once he's free?" asked Bulkhead on the comm.

"We have stasis cuffs and wing cuffs, don't worry. He'll be taken in as a prisoner for the time being, we can't let him get to Megatron at the moment," said Ratchet.

A sudden scream caught every one off-guard.

"That was Starscream! Optimus do something- he must be hurt!"

"Relax, Ratchet. Everything's gonna be fine," said Bulkhead, "Optimus, I recommend we go in there _now_!"

"**Yo, M.E.C.H. soldiers moving inside-**" warbled Bumblebee through the comm.

"Now!" said Optimus.

Arcee, groaned as she turned off her comm-link and started running towards M.E.C.H.'s current base. This was a mistake, such a big mistake.

"Optimus look out!" shouted Bulkhead as an explosion suddenly errupted from the warehouse, humans running away from the sudden burst of flame in all directions.

"Stand your ground men, stand your ground!" cried one human, calling on a group as another explosion lit up the scene.

"We can't hold it!"

"Let's get out of here men, we can't hold him off- We already have some information we need, let's move!" said another human. Silas.

"Oh no you don't-" hissed Arcee, knowing full well of that human's crime against humans and cybertronian alike. He was going to pay for what he did to her, Bumblebee, June and Jack.

"Retreat! Retreat!" shouted Silas, running toward a few stationed trucks and helicopters.

Arcee ducked as a third explosion sent a flying rubble her way. Inside she could see the beams of a blaster shooting away in various directions. Dreadwing.

"Come back and fight me human!" shouted the seeker, "You will _pay_ for what you have done!"

"Arcee!" said Optimus, contacting his group through a comm-link,"Focus on finding Starscream. Bulkhead, Bumblebee you two focus on stopping Dreadwing."

Arcee gritted her denta, 'Of all things,' she thought, 'I have to find that fragger.'

In the back ground she could hear Dreadwing battling Bumblebee.

"Focus Arcee!" shouted Optimus, desperately turning over debris, trying to find the little sparkling.

"Let me go!" shouted Dreadwing in the background. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were at the moment trying to restrain Dreadwing, "That monster has to- ugh!"

A sudden gasping chirp caught Optimus' attention...Starscream. Quickly running past flame's not caring if it burned him, Optimus hauled a large pile of debris and stone only to gasp horrified.

"Arcee! Contact Ratchet immediately! Tell him to prepare the med-bay!" shouted Optimus.

"What happened?!...Oh...Primus,"sobbed Arcee, her servo's rushing to her lips...

Laying on the floor dirty, scorched, scratched and losing energon was Starscream. He was flat on his belly, his left servo twisted in a horrible position as cables stuck out of it. Sparks were flying off his right-wing as the seeker wheezed...some of his intake cables were exposed as his mouth gaped open, trying to breathe properly. Painful chirps escaping his throat.

Coolant welled up in Arcee's optics...She did not want this...She did not want this to happen.

"_Optimus_!"she sobbed.

"Contact Ratchet,"urged Optimus, carefully picking the seeker up in his servos. Starscream let out a loud shriek in pain.

"Y-yes! Ratchet! Ratchet send us a ground-bridge, we need you to set up the medical bay right _now_!"

Starscream opened his optics at the familiar voices, looking up at the one carrying him...he saw his former sire, "Sempu," he croaked.

"Shhh, shhh little one...Oh Starscream," said Optimus, holding the sparkling close to his chassis a green portal opened in the distance with a familiar hiss.

"Hì'i 'aw! fyep ne hì'i 'aw!" said Dreadwing, calling out to the sparkling, "Lu zong, Sílron`zem!"

Bulkhead blinked, "You speak seeker-can't?"

"I _am_ a _Seeker_!" said Dreadwing annoyed as he started pulling on the cuffs that fit a little to tight on his wrists, "Optimus! Tell me! Tell me the child is alright!"

"He's not!" said Optimus, quickly heading for the ground-bridge, "Everyone in!"

Arcee hesitated as Bumblebee rushed in followed by Optimus, Dreadwing was next.

But before he could enter he turned to Arcee and hissed, baring his denta as he whispered, "I _know_ what you did."

"Get in!" growled Bulkhead pushing the seeker into the ground-bridge, "Arcee, what in the pits did he mean by that?" asked the wrecker...Serious.

Arcee froze and stared into the eyes of her old comrade.

"I'm _so_ sorry."

* * *

Oh boy, Arcee you are in SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Much trouble oooooooooooooooooh~

And there you have it folks, another ebil cliffhanger.

Sorry you guys, the tropical storm is here and I can't stay typing on my computer for too long (Rain Rain Go Away~)

I know the Olympics are over but I just HAD to put in that joke in there. Okay! Now about Translations. I am sorry you guys, but most reviewers are complaining how the brackets/ parenthesis of translations are messing with the flow of the story ( I have the PM's and E-mails to prove it)

Now for those that don't like to go to the bottom of the page I'm sorry. But the majority rules.

Alright the corrections have been made and I am so sorry for misspellings. Spell check thingy is messed up :P plus I'm from the U.S. our spelling and grammar is totally different.

What Dreadwing says:

Little one! Hold on little one!

Do not let go Starscream!

_**REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 10 you did WHAT!

Forgive any misspellings and ooc-ness.

I OWN NOTHING!

If any of you have any suggestions or ideas please feel free to share, any spelling mistakes or grammar please notify me and I'll try to fix it ASAP

Holy Scrap I've hit 100~! Thanks so much guys! Cyber brownies for everyone!

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9 You Did **WHAT?!**

"Arcee, what in the pits did he mean by that?" asked the wrecker...Serious.

Arcee froze and stared into the eyes of her old comrade.

"I'm _so_ sorry."

"What did you _do_?" asked Bulkhead, his anger growing.

"Bulk...I didn't mean for it to go this far...I'm so sorry. I'm so-"

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to _sparkling_ that so "rightfully" deserved this!" huffed Bulkhead, storming through the ground-bridge.

Arcee frowned as the coolant slid down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry," she whispered as she walked through the ground bridge.

* * *

Starscream whimpered as the world swirled and became grey...So painful...So, so _painful_...

"Optimus ...get the syringe, we need to put him under...to painful-"

"What happened to him?"

"Jack I...hands!"

"Get him ready!"

"Ho...on little one...I won't lea..."

"Bul...ad!"

Starscream moaned, trying to call out for something to save him. So much noise...too much noise. Voices...so many voices.

"This ..t...going to hurt...Relax," said a familiar voice.

Starscream's optics burst open at those words.

"_**KEA! kea ke tsa'u rutxe!**_" he screamed at the top of his intakes, "_**Rutxe si ke tìsraw seyki oe**_**_ nìmun!_**"

* * *

_"Relax, this isn't going to hurt you...much,"_ _purred the horrible human, a hot light suddenly burning and tearing into Starscream's servo. Pain. It burned so badly._

* * *

"Hold him down Arcee!"

A sharp pain suddenly pierced through his frame.

"_**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_"

"Shhh, It's okay... I...tect yo... screa-"

Starscream cried as the pain worsened, feeling something foreign and unnatural start flowing through his energon lines...so cold...so tired...so tired.

Starscream struggled to stay awake and concious. Trying so hard to stay out of the darkness that was suddenly enveloping him.

He was so tired. So alone...So tired of being hurt and being unloved by the world...So tired...So..

"shh...Sh...It's okay Starscream...Go to sleep...Go."

* * *

Everything in the silo erupted into pure chaos.

Nothing but shouting, noise and Arcee's quiet sobs.

As Bulkhead and Bumblebee where containing Dreadwing, Ratchet was starting to give orders and preparing the little seeker for treatment...It was the hardest thing the medic had ever done. Especially since he had to ask Jack for assistance.

Five long hours passed...Five hours of arguments, chaos, welding and surgery.

Ratchet finally sat down on the floor next to the med berth that held Starscream. It was a sorry sight to see...tubes were sticking out from the seeker's little chassis the way quills would stick out of a porcupine's back. Reading his stats, keeping a monitor on his spark rate, making sure he wasn't loosing any more energon.

The little seekers wings were fixed but they lay limp against the table, like a sick puppy's ears. The little one's servo was now bound in a a make-shift cast of metal.

Starscream's vent intake lines were damaged, and lodged inside the seekers throat was the only thing that allowed that seeker to cycle clean air was a large plastic tube hooked up to an air pump of some kind. The seekers chassis rose and fell with each pump the machine made, forcing the seeker to make a sickening wheeze every time he cycled. It disturbed Ratchet to see something so young and innocent end up like this...What was more upsetting, was _how_ it happened.

"Alright ," sighed Ratchet, resting the back of his helm against the med-berth in exhaustion,"good job Jack...I'm proud of you."

Jack who was face-down and taking up the entire couch let out a muffled noise of thanks and raised his arm to give a thumbs up, only to have it flop down a second later with a loud *thump*

"Will he be alright, Ratchet?" asked a Rafael, looking up at the tired autobot. Ratchet noticed the tear-stains the child had on his cheeks. This was a hard day for everyone.

"His recovery will be slow, but he'll survive," said the Medic quietly.

"The bigger question is how did the situation come to be?" said Optimus, who was simply waiting along with the rest of the team.

Bulkhead glared at Arcee, nudging the two-wheeler with his elbow, as if saying 'Tell him already.'

"Well, while all of you were on the mission, I started to go through the computers recent activity logs and found something odd. Someone activated the ground bridge last night around one fifteen in the morning, and the ground bridge shut off at one thirty," said Ratchet.

"**Maybe 'Scream was playing around the computer and hit something by accident?**" buzzed Bumblebee, looking worriedly at the little sparkling.

"No...If that were true and he did go through the ground-bridge, it would have stayed open since it's activated manually, it wont shut off automatically," said Ratchet.

"Which means some one must have turned it off _after_ Starscream went through," said Bulkhead, looking down at Arcee, who at the moment looked like she was about to kill something.

"Maybe someone turned it off and didn't notice that Starscream went through?" offered Raf, who was walking up the stairs to the entertainment area.

"Naw," said Bulkhead before anyone else could respond, "I think some one _wanted_ him to go through."

"**What are you saying Bulk?**" warbled Bumblebee, raising an optic ridge.

"Dreadwing said something when me and Arcee-"

"Its Arcee and _I_-"

"Shut up Arcee. As I was saying _me_ and Arcee were heard something really interesting from Dreadwing," said Bulkhead with a low growl, "And he said something odd when I was getting some info out of him too."

"Bulkhead," said Arcee in a begging tone as everyone else seemed to catch on, including their human companions. Raf was watching worriedly from the entertainment area as Jack was slowly lifting himself off the couch to stare at his guardian with a confused look.

"**What did you do Arcee,**" warbled Bumblebee in a low tone, his door wings lowering dangerously.

"If you won't say it I will," said Bulkhead, "Or better yet, why don't we let Dreadwing tell us!"

"Shut up Bulkhead!" said Arcee.

"Hang on," said Ratchet, with an air of authority that put everyone to silence. The medic stood up slowly, grunting a bit as he did and looked up, straight into the two wheeler's optics, "_You_," he said, "_You_ _did this_?!"

Arcee stepped back, feeling her spark beat faster than ever in fear and anger, she could feel the disappointment and guilt in her conscience.

"I...I can explain," said Arcee.

"What did you do?" hissed Ratchet.

Arcee gulped and closed her optics...this was going to suck.

"I'm sorry, but I had too..."

* * *

"You did **_WHAT?!_**" shouted Ratchet, the second Arcee finished her story, "He's a _sparkling_! Have you any idea how _stupid _your decision was?! What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking of _Cliffjumper_!" shouted Arcee, "Of Bumblebee, of Optimus, of Bulkhead of _everyone_! That 'con has committed so many crimes against us and _Cybertron_, you think I could just let him waltz in here and be _welcomed_ into our _home_?!"

"Arcee!"said Jack in complete shock, both he and Raf were by the railings of the entertainment area.

"**You little _glitch_**," beeped Bumblebee, pushing Arcee. The femme staggered back but stood firm a second later, ready to punch the scout.

"Don't resort to violence Bumblebee," said Optimus warningly, "Arcee what you have done was completely _wrong,_ and goes against everything we fight for. We fight for all, not just the Autobot cause."

"Oh and It's okay for Wheeljack to get his revenge on Hardshell right?" snapped Arcee.

"That was different-"said Bulkhead.

"My aft it is!" shouted Arcee.

"No, it was _not_ _okay_ for Wheeljack to pull that stunt, but you stupid femme! Starscream at the moment has had his past erased! He's an innocent sparkling right now! Everything he has done has been erased, no _child_ deser-"

"_Innocent_? **_Innocent_**?! You know along with everyone else on this earth that _Starscream_ is not _innocent_!"shouted Arcee.

"He's a-"

"Oh _frag_ what you say Ratchet!" shouted Arcee, having enough of the same argument, "I wasn't going to just stand by while Cliff goes unrested! Starscream _will_ get what he _deserves_ sparkling or not! He can burn in the _**PIT!**_"

"_**Arcee**_."

Arcee froze at the sudden scold, her optics locking on to Jack's grey eyes, "I can't believe you," said Jack quietly.

The femme took a sharp breath and looked around, seeing looks of disappointment, shock and anger directed at her.

Arcee's optics finally settled on the little seeker...the sparkling struck with wires and tubes...she could hear the little wheeze the seeker would make when he breathed.

"Take a _hard_ look Arcee," said Jack, "Did you really _want_ **this?!**" he shouted, pointing a finger at the sparkling.

Arcee's spark clenched as she heard another wheeze, "I..."

"Did you?!" shouted Jack again.

"No," whispered Arcee,"I just...ugh," she sighed as she covered her face with her servos, "I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"I've heard enough,"said Optimus, shaking his helm, "I'm very disappointed in you Arcee. Because of what you have done I find that I have no choice but to give disciplinary action."

"Uh, guys-" said Raf, noticing as sudden change on the computer, which was monitoring Starscream's status.

"Optimus, I'm so sorry," said Arcee, looking at her leader.

"You are not allowed to leave the base until further notice, not for patrols, not for missions, not even for Jack,"said Optimus.

Jack snorted at the last comment, and sat back down on the couch. He was angry.

"Go to your chambers Arcee, we'll continue this talk later," said Optimus, "Bulkhead, thank you for telling us in advance what was going on."

"I'll deal with her later," growled Ratchet under his breath angrily.

Arcee lowered her helm in shame and started heading for the hallway. Optimus shook his head again and sighed.

"What's worse is, Dreadwing tells me Starscream think's we abandoned him because he did something wrong," said Bulkhead," and now he's terrified."

"Wait, Dreadwing _talked_ to Starscream?" asked Ratchet.

"Apparently 'Scream is fluent for a sparkling, usually- well according to Dreadwing, at Starscream's age they're just supposed to click and chirp and speak nonsense," said Bulkhead with a shrug.

"Huh, I guess Star is more intelligent than I previously thought," said Ratchet, "Maybe-"

"Ratchet!" cried Raf.

"What is it?" asked Ratchet, grumpily.

Raf pointed at the seeker who was waking up and gagging, his optics onlining.

"Oh no!" said Ratchet quickly making his way to the seeker, "Calm down Starscream!"

"He's awake?!" gasped Jack as Bumblebee let out a whistle of excitement.

Once again the room tensed as the seeker started awakening, his cries muffled by the air tube that was stuck in his throat.

"Hold still!" said Ratchet, finally pulling the last of the wires off.

Starscream continued to wail at the pain and managed to rip the air tube from his throat with his servo, making a horrible gasping wheeze. He looked like a fish out of water, struggling to take another breath.

"Breathe little one...slow...It's okay. It's okay. We're here Starscream...We're here," said Ratchet, petting the little one's wings with tenderness.

The seeker let out a shrill cry at the pain, his little claws clenching into fists.

"Hey, it's okay," said Ratchet, trying to calm the seeker down, " maway, maway," he said in seeker-cant.

Optimus quickly walked over and kneeled by the berth, trying to make sure that the little one was alright. He was with his new sire now. With his new carrier...he would keep his promise.

"I'm with you Starscream, I won't leave, I promise."

Starscream moaned and hunched over, his optics shutting tight as he made a noise.

*hic* *hic* *hic*

"Uh oh," said Bulkhead as Bumblebee let out a worried warble.

"That's not good," said Ratchet, "some one get a rag!"

Starscream's wings stood straight up against his back as he purged, he sobbed once he finished coolant rushing down his cheeks as he gasped and threw his helm back in an attempt to gain air.

"_**EEEEEEW**!_" cried/beeped Raf, Jack and Bumblebee, with a quiet "I've seen worse," from Bulkhead, who was looking for a rag.

Optimus lifted the little seekers chin up, trying to help the seeker keep his energon down. The little ones wings drooped, limp at the sudden exhaustion from purging, his little optics dimly lit in a daze.

"Hey it's okay, it's okay," whispered the prime, "We're here."

"S...Seehhhmpu?" squeaked Starscream, his voice coming out in a rasped hiss, "Sssaa...Nook?" he asked, his working servo clasping on to one of Optimus' digits.

"We're here little one...You're safe...We're here," sighed Ratchet, continuing to caress the little one's wings, forgetting about the mess and just feeling relief that the seeker was back.

"Shhh, hey water squirt everything's gonna be okay," sighed Bulkhead, cleaning up the mess as Ratchet and Optimus fussed over the seeker. Cooing and petting with tenderness as creators would.

'Yep. Mommy and Daddy alright,' thought the wrecker, shaking his helm.

What in the pit did they just get into?

* * *

Okay guys here's the translations (I'm not changing them anymore since no one is satisfied)

Ratchet:

Calm, calm

Starscream:

No...NO please don't!

Please don't hurt me!

Fffaaather...Mmmooth...er?

So there you go guys! Next episode, Star gets a little bonding time with Dreadwing.

Thank you all so so so much for the **support** you guys have really made my day and for the reviews! Hopefully the situation will get better and I'll update faster :3

I love you guys

Review :D

I AM THE BACON IN THE FRIDGE FOR ALL THOSE WHO CRY OUT IN HUNGER!


	11. Chapter 11 Uncle Drewan

Forgive any misspellings and ooc-ness.

I OWN NOTHING!

If any of you have any suggestions or ideas please feel free to share, any spelling mistakes or grammar please **notify** me and I'll try to fix it ASAP

Enjoy.

A HUGE thank you to the-writing-Mew! YOU ARE AMAZING! and a HUGE thank you to Fanfickisara! YOU ROCK!

* * *

Chapter 11 Uncle Drewan

-Nemesis 12:30 p.m.

Inside the control room:

"Sir, we have a problem," said a vehicon typing away by a console. Symbols quickly appearing on the screen of the console in various patterns.

Megatron, who was just standing there and contemplating, growled quietly and turned to face the vehicon.

"And what is this _problem_?" asked Megatron who at the moment was irritated to the point of...well breaking something. It was moments like this where he wished his little punching bag of a former SIC was there.

The vehicon gulped and turned slowly to talk face to face with his master.

"The troops have gone to the location but all they have found is ashes and debris, Dreadwing and Starscream have disappeared off the map entirely, although their life signals are still displayed as online," explained the vehicon, trying his hardest to sound calm, despite the fact that he was close to leaking some transmission fluid.

"They WHAT?! Not only have we lost my _newest_ second, who turned out to be weak and was bested by flesh-bags, but we've also lost my _former_ second as well?!" shouted Megatron, baring his sharp denta his servos clenching into tight, dangerous fists.

"Uhhhh," said the vehicon, looking for an escape route. This was not going to end well,"...Yes?"

Wrong answer.

Lord Megatron roared in anger, causing the Nemesis to shake a little and causing the poor vehicon to actually scream in terror and release his transmission fluid.

* * *

-Autobot Outpost Omega one 12:30 p.m.

"Did you guys hear something?" asked Jack, pausing a video game he was currently playing. He was relaxing on the couch in the entertainment area, trying to keep his mind off of his anger as Ratchet was busy with Starscream and Raf was having his own fun with his computer.

"I didn't hear anything," said Raf, turning his computer off, "I sent Miko an I.M., she's mad that we didn't tell her about the sleep over, but she says she'll come by later tonight to stay."

"Meh, alright. I just hope she reacts well to Starscream though...knowing her she'd either kill him or squeeze him to death," said Jack, un-pausing his game.

"Hey, that's what Bulkhead said when he found out Stary was here," said Raf, walking over and taking a seat on the couch, next to Jack.

"Their reactions must've been hilarious," said Jack, shifting a little as he played his game.

"It was. Though I am kind-of happy for Bumblebee, he's the last of his generation. He's just happy that he's not anymore," said Raf.

"Hmmm, so wait. Are we going to keep Starscream or are we going to bring him back to normal?" asked Jack, shifting on the couch and smiling when a victory song was heard from the gaming console.

"Ratchet says that we're going to try to bring him back to normal, but Optimus says that after studying the relic the chances are slim...a one in a thousand chance," explained Raf, adjusting his glasses.

"I guess we better get used to having him around then...Do the others want to keep him?" asked Jack.

"I don't know," said Raf, tilting his head to the side in thought,"I really don't know."

"Hmmm, well we all better find out soon. I have a feeling something big is going to come up," said Jack, shifting in his seat again as his thumb mercilessly pushed the buttons on his gaming controller.

For a few seconds they could hear Starscream purging his tanks out again in the med-bay.

Raf shivered as he listened to the little seekers cries and decided to change the subject, "What are you playing?" he asked, resting his head on the couch armrest.

* * *

So tired...So loud and bright...So cold...and so...

Starscream chirped angrily as he felt something bump against his derma for the third time that day. Why did it keep pestering him?

Letting out a groan, the little seeker finally on-lined his optics and glared at whatever it was that was disturbing him from his sleep. Everything around him was so foggy and he was _freezing_.

He wished that whatever was bothering him would just leave him alone and let him recharge. He barely knew what was going on.

"Hey there little one," cooed a familiar voice, "Time to eat, come on."

The little seeker let out a noise of complaint, but started to suckle down the energon given to him though a make-shift bottle.

"I'm so happy he's eating," sighed a new and familiar voice. It was deep and sweet.

"I'm just hoping he keeps it this time," said the other voice.

Starscream let out a grunt as he felt a small pain start at the pit of his tanks.

* * *

Med-bay: 2:00 p.m.

"Uh oh this is not going to be good," said Ratchet as he watched Starscream stretch his wings out and purge the energon he just took.

The seeker let out a cry as he finished, his little wings flaring as coolant spilled out of his optics.

"Is Starscream alright?" asked Optimus, quickly grabbing a rag to clean up the mess. He had just come out of the hallway and into the med-bay.

"Not really, he's healing but he keeps purging all the energon he takes and I'm not going to try again. If I do he'll only damage his esophageal tubing," sighed Ratchet, tilting the sparlkings helm up with a digit, "What's worse is that he's showing signs of exhaustion."

Starscream chirped in pain and drew into a fetal position, his only working servo kneading the med-berth.

"He did suffer while at the hands of M.E.C.H. probably causing a reason for negative fluxes," suggested Optimus,"But there's also the fact that he's been purging all of his energon, that counts as a factor in his exhaustion."

"Well, maybe his exhaustion might be a factor for his ...Or... _Ugh_, Optimus I'm so tired...I don't know what to do," groaned the CMO, pinching the sides of his helm with his servos,"his energon level is _depleting_ and if he doesn't hold down his energon he wont be able to replace what he lost when he was with M.E.C.H. or the energon he lost during surgery he's down to forty percent, Optimus! I-"

"Ratchet calm down," said the prime,"Everything will be alright...It's alright. We don't want to worry the others."

"I'm sorry, it's just...I know it's _Starscream_...but...How long has it been since any of us heard a sparkling laugh o-or cry-"

"I know the situation is hard old friend, I know you're worried for the little one. All of us are, what _you_ need is rest," said the prime, resting a servo on the CMO's shoulder, "You've been awake all night looking over the little one. Go recharge...I'll look after him."

Ratchet huffed in response, crossing his servos over his chassis.

"Ratchet," said Optimus with a serious tone.

"Hmm?"

"Ratchet," said Optimus again, "I know you can hear me, you need your recharge. Starscream will be alright."

"Optimus...Starscream is my sparkling as much as he is yours. As his..."_Carrier_" I'm going to stay," said Ratchet, "As much as I hate to say it...I have grown fond of the little one. I don't _want_ to lose him. Even if he is a Decepticon."

"I know...As his "_Sire_", I don't want to lose my sparkling either, not again," said Optimus, caressing one of the seekers wings.

Remembering the prime's past Ratchet raised an optic ridge, "How are _you_ taking it by the way? Are you alright with being _called_ a Sire?"

Optimus sighed and shut his optics, "I miss them...Elita...Elita would have approved."

"Optimus are you sure-"

"The Matrix may put a limit to my emotions, but they do not limit my desire and my _right_ to be a Sire to a sparkling," said Optimus, continuing to caress Starscream's wings,"Right now...Starscream _needs_ a sire, and I will not deny him the right, the protection and the love he needs at the moment. The Starscream we know is gone for now, Ratchet...We need to focus on bringing this one up well."

"Primus is kind," said Ratchet, starting to caress the seekers other wing only to suddenly pause.

"What is it?" asked Optimus, looking at his old friend in concern.

"Starscream is a seeker and seekers naturally protect and care for the young...Optimus, Dreadwing is a seeker..._DREADWING IS A SEEKER_!" shouted Ratchet with sudden relief and joy.

"Aw Ratchet! You made me lose a game!" groaned Jack.

Optimus only gave his CMO a confused look.

* * *

Brig- 3:45 p.m.

The second the Autobots put Dreadwing into their box-shaped cell, the seeker felt immediate displeasure. No windows, no signs of sunlight or skies. Just three grey walls, a small berth that was pushed up against the third wall and the cell doors that displayed the boring halls of the base.

Grounders, always assuming that Seekers were like them. Seekers _needed_ a specially made berth, a large berth or a large _space_ to recharge since they could not lie on their wings. Too uncomfortable and painful, which was why they slept on their sides, bellies or in their alternate form.

Eventually the seeker lay down on the floor and recharged on his side, his clamped wings facing the wall and berth as Dreadwing's spark was filled with worry for the young sparkling he once thought of as a threat to his master.

Sometime in the morning the seeker was given a rude awakening.

"Dreadwing! Wake up!"

Dreadwing groaned as he awoke from his recharge. His entire frame ached. Oh how he wished he could stretch out his wings. If only they didn't have that humiliating clamp on them. At least his servos were not bound.

Standing by the doors was the Autobot Medical Officer Ratchet and their Wrecker Bulkpede.

"What do you want Bulkpede?" hissed Dreadwing.

"It's _Bulkhead._"

"Wake up you giant piece of scrap-metal come on!" shouted the CMO.

"What in the name of the allspark is going on?" groaned Dreadwing turning to glare the two mechs, "You take away my victory, you take me to your brig and humiliate me by putting this primus forsaken clamp on my wings, and now you _wake_ me from recharge-"

"You're our _prisoner_, Dreadwing not our guest. Besides what we're doing to you right now pales in comparison to what _your_ kind would do to us, so why don't you shut your mouth," said Ratchet with a huff.

"Well I have to agree with that," sighed Dreadwing, "Though I will warn you, I will not release any information on my Master, Lord Megatron."

"I'm not here about Megatron. I'm here because you said earlier to our soldier Bulkhead that Starscream told you what happened between him-"

"Sílron`zem?! How is he?" said Dreadwing, suddenly alert.

"Uh...Who?" asked Bulkhead, looking confused.

"_Starscream_, is he alright?" asked Dreadwing full of concern for the sparkling.

"What's it to you?" asked Bulkhead, giving the large seeker a look, "Why do you want to know so much about 'scream?"

Dreadwing scoffed, "You certainly have not studied your history, or you grounders are more _ignorant_ to seeker coding and behavior than I thought."

"Answer the question 'con," said Bulkhead in a threatening tone.

Dreadwing growled and only glared at the wrecker in response. Bulkhead growled in return, his servo instantly transforming into a mace.

"Dreadwing, I suggest you _cooperate_," said Ratchet,"Even though we _are_ ignorant of seeker coding and behavior, we are aware that your kind are well-known for being _care takers _and _protectors_ of the young."

Dreadwing's optics widened in sudden alarm. Ratchet smirked and continued to speak "So...either you help us, or your guilt for failing to protect and care for a sparkling will torture your very spark until you off-line. I know how seekers get when they fail to live up to-"

"_Enough_!" hissed Dreadwing, "You _win_ Autobot, but I will only do this for the little one. Do not expect _favors_ from me."

"Good, since we can't trust you to go free throughout the base-" Ratched put a digit to his Audio's, activating a comm-link to his leader, "Optimus, bring Starscream here along with a data-pad and medical supplies."

"Ratchet what are you-"

"Trust me Bulkhead, Dreadwing won't be of any danger to Starscream," said Ratchet, "All I plan to do is take notes and have Dreadwing help heal Starscream."

"I don't know..."said wrecker, scratching the back of his helm and giving Dreadwing a hard stare.

"I don't know if you recall wrecker, but _I_ was the one that came to the sparkling's defense before all of you arrived," said Dreadwing, grunting a bit as he got off the floor and stood.

"That still doesn't mean you wont try to escape or take 'Scream to Megatron!" shouted Bulkhead.

"As if my Master would-"

"_ENOUGH_!" shouted Ratchet, losing his patience, "No one is taking Starscream to Megatron!"

A small chirp suddenly caught everyone's attention. Walking down the hall was Optimus, holding a small grey sparkling close to his chassis, behind him was Bumblebee, carrying a data-pad and all sorts of strange tubes, wires and tools.

"Sílron`zem," cooed Dreadwing, shocking everyone. His voice sounded so inviting and sweet, it was... _unnatural_.

Coming up to the cell door, Dreadwing held a look of worry, "He looks terrible," he whispered in sudden despair.

"Ratchet I hope you know what you're doing," said Optimus as Ratchet keyed in a code on a key pad next to Dreadwing's cell.

"Don't worry Optimus," said Ratchet, as the cell doors moved aside with a groan, "Everything will be alright, go do your job Dreadwing."

Dreadwing let out a low croon as he reached out with his servos, indicating that he wanted the sparkling. Hesitant, Optimus complied, carefully handing the little seeker to Dreadwing.

Starcream chirped as he felt something new handle him, on-lining his optics he looked around groggily his wings hanging low due to exhaustion. Dreadwing crooned again and caressed one of Starscream's wings, catching the seekers attention.

"Tsmukan Drewan?" croaked the little one, lifting his helm to look at the larger seeker.

"Srane hì'i 'aw oe ma fìtseng oe hawnu nga," purred Dreadwing, cradling the little one. Starcream only let out a groan and shut his optics in pain, snuggling into the warm servos of his current protector. Dreadwing smiled and started to rock the little one gently, cooing as he did so.

"Well?" asked Ratchet, watching uncomfortably. To see a Decepticon being gentle, cooing at a sparkling...Impossible.

Dreadwing looked the sparkling over," His internal systems are healing themselves, you've done an exceptional job, Medic. He'll most likely start crawling around in a few hours,"said Dreadwing lifting an optic ridge and sniffed the air a little "Has he been purging?"

"Yes he has, he's been showing signs of exhaustion and has been recharging constantly," said Ratchet, watching as Starscream started kneading Dreadwing's chassis with his good servo causing the larger seeker to flinch slightly at the sharp claws, "He's been doing that a lot too," said Ratchet pointing at the seeker with a digit.

"That is a form of self comfort," said Dreadwing worriedly, "He's in pain and recharging is his only means of _escaping_ it. Tell me, what have you put in his energon?"

"We've used the lowest grade of energon and Ratchet mixes it with a little water," said Bulkhead, his servo transforming back into its original state. He was calm now that he saw Dreadwing handle the seekerling carefully.

"**Is that bad for him?**" beeped Bumblebee, walking past his superiors and Dreadwing to get into the cell, setting down the supplies he was bringing on the small berth.

"I'd prefer it if he wasn't but none of us- I assume, has carried or activated your feeding protocols. Purified and filtered energon is better for a sparkling, but I think Starscream suffers from a sensitive tank. When he purges is there a more bile than energon?" asked Dreadwing.

"Yes actually, I was afraid that if I tried feeding him again he would damage his esophageal tubing due to the acid contained in the bile," said Ratchet suddenly feeling guilt, "Could it be that the foreign substance in the energon might have hurt Starscream?"

"Most likely," said Dreadwing," a little water won't affect much but I believe Starscream just couldn't take it. He just has sensitive tanks, I remember the vehicons saying that Starscream would complain about having tank-aches sometimes, especially when he drank high-grade, and that he prefers having a mix of low-grade and mid-grade of energon. But then again, Starscream is _known_ for complaining in excess."

"Oh Starscream, I'm so sorry," whispered Ratchet sadly, reaching over to pet the little one's helm.

"How do you know about sparklings so much?" asked Bulkhead, confused.

"Seekers are protectors of the young. How can we protect them if we don't know how to care for them? Carriers would practically kill in order to hire a seeker to care for their young." said Dreadwing glaring at the wrecker.

"Okay, I get it. Best baby-sitters ever," said Bulkhead, raising his servos in defense.

Dreadwing growled.

"What can we do to help?" asked Optimus.

"Starscream at the moment needs pure filtered energon," said Dreadwing, "If not he'll continue to purge or get tank-aches if he manages to keep it down."

A few seconds of silence followed.

"Boy this is awkward," sighed Bulkhead, scratching the back of his helm as Bumblebee let out an agreeing whistle.

Ratchet and Optimus looked at each other in concern.

"ngäng tìsrawe si? eh?"cooed Dreadwing in a silly voice, causing everyone to stare at the seeker,"What? He's a sparkling. How can you not sparkling-talk around the little one?"

Ratchet sighed and and put a servo against his forehelm, "I owe Rafael a dollar. Bumblebee, Bulkhead with me- I have an idea that can solve our problem."

"What about Optimus?" asked Bulkhead, reluctant to leave the prime alone with the Decepticon and sparkling.

"He'll be fine," said Ratchet with a dismissive wave,"It's Arcee we're going to have to worry about."

* * *

Arcee's chambeers- 5:45 p.m.

"**_ABSOLUTELY NOT!_**" shouted Arcee, crossing her arms over her chassis.

"Arcee, this is not up for choice," said Ratchet,"This is something we want for the sparkling."

"No. This is an invasion of _privacy_!" hissed Arcee, turning away from the CMO.

"This isn't up for argument," said Ratchet, stomping his pede in a bit of frustration,"I'm not asking you to feed him, all I'm asking is that we take scans so I can build something similar-"

"And what if you fail? Obvious choice is to...UGH!" said Arcee, disgusted,"Why can't one of you guys activate your feeding protocols?!"

"look you're the only femme and femmes already have their feeding protocols developed, for mechs it would take _weeks_. Starscream needs the energon _now_. We're not asking you to activate them or anything I just-"

"Get out of my _room_, Ratchet!" hissed Arcee.

* * *

Bulkhead stood outside Arcee's chambers with Bumblebee, listening to the muffled sounds of shouting. He shifted from pede to pede, clearing his throat every now and then...It felt so awkward to be standing there.

"**_NO MEANS NO!_**" shouted Arcee, pushing Ratchet out of her chambers his right servo twisted behind his back.

"Ow, Ow, OW! Okay I get it!"screeched Ratchet,"Ow!"

Arcee let go of the CMO's servo with a huff and shut herself in her chambers again, "_Unbelievable_!"

Bumblebee let out a nervous whistle as Bulkhead simply watched awkwardly as the doors shut and Ratchet nursed his aching servo, "So...I'm guessing that went well?"

* * *

Back at the brig- 6:30 p.m.

"Okay, that should make him feel ten times better," sighed Dreadwing as he took the last of Starscream's armor off. Th outer chest-plate, shoulder guards, knee plating, the remaining cockpit glass that was on his belly, servo armor and tiny missiles were missing from the little seeker. Beneath the hard armor was a more flexible and soft inner armor that was slightly see through, underneath one could see Starscream's grey and slightly scarred protoform, some wires and a few fuel lines along with glowing energon lines here and there.

"Seeker sparkling's can't wear armor- too hard, seeker protoforms are sensitive and chafe easily. The inner armor is very flexible at this stage, so having something hard rubbing against it rubs on the potoform which can cause damage since they are growing at this stage," explained Dreadwing, "Like here for example, you see how this spot on his shoulder looks a little lighter and irritated?"

Optimus nodded as he observed Starscream's bare shoulder, "His armor was causing that?" he asked.

"Yes," said Dreadwing bringing the little seeker closer in order to preen little one. It felt good to hold a sparkling in his servos again, he just never imagined it would be Starscream.

"What are you doing?" asked Optimus, looking confused as Dreadwing started to preen the little one's wings.

"Preening," said Dreadwing, as if it was the most obvious and normal thing in the world, "It will help with his wounds and keep him clean. You're his sire, you should be doing this with him. Touch and cleanliness is important to seeker kind. Since sparkling-hood Seekers need the touch of their creators, it's always been a good communication and bonding factor. You caressing his wings is good, but preening is more intimate and shows love for family, I'm his uncle, _you_ are his _sire_. Since the time of birth, all seekers crave touch. You should try it."

Optimus, raised an optic ridge,"I doubt I'll be able too. Hmmm, Starscream craving _touch_...Seems unlikely."

"Starscream has always been...Off. He's also uncommonly small, when I first saw him on Cybertron I thought he was a femme and the youngest of his trine," explained Dreadwing, preening the little seekers wings.

Optimus smiled as the seeker let out a pleased noise once Dreadwing started preening his wings. Wings were sensitive, "What do you know about Starscream?"

"Standard, former second in command, traitor, sneaky, angry, complaining, hates Megatron, always ends up in medical bay, makes enemies easily, the usual," sighed Dreadwing giving Starscream a final preening session on the belly.

The little seeker chirped and burst into little giggles, trying to push away the older seeker with a working servo.

"Kea, k-kea Drewan,"giggled the little seeker, his voice rasped and tired. Dreadwing growled playfully, and continued to preen the little seeker.

"Why does he end up in the med-bay?"asked Optimus, noticing a scar on Starscream's side.

"K-kea! _kyaaaa_-ha ha ha!" squealed the seeker, as Dreadwing blew a raspberry on his belly. Optimus couldn't help but smile at the little seekers giggles, despite the exhausted wheeze that came after.

"No one really says, some think its beatings, war injuries...The Nemesis hides many secrets," said Dreadwing, "Your team has made plenty of scars on us as well," sighed the seeker, turning Starscream's helm, revealing the scar Arcee made on the little one's cheek.

"Megatron..._beats_ his soldiers?"asked Optimus.

Dreadwing paused his preening, his derma pressed in a thin line. He had said too much. Clearing his throat Dreadwing continued to preen the little seeker, dropping the subject. Which worried the prime even more.

Optimus frowned as he saw another scar on Starscream's upper right servo. He made that scar when he blew the seekers servo off.

"Optimus," called a voice, capturing the prime's attention, "well our plan failed," growled Ratchet, walking up the hall Bumblebee and Bulkhead following behind.

"**Did you really think that femme was going to agree to your idea? You have given her full body scans. Why not use those?**" buzzed Bumblebee.

Ratchet stopped and glared at the ground, "Why didn't _I_ think of that?"

"You're under a lot of stress, its normal to have a little slip-"

Ratchet growled at Bulkhead threateningly.

"Okay," said the wrecker quickly, taking back his comment. A sudden chirp caught everyone's attention.

* * *

Starscream stirred a little as he felt the world suddenly become clearer. Letting out a loud yawn he stretched out his wings as best as he could, and arched his back. He sighed satisfied as a feeling of warmth suddenly ran through him. That was one long recharge!

His servo still felt sore, but at least now he was fully aware of his surroundings now that he felt better.

"Kaltxì hì'i 'aw" purred Dreadwing, nuzzling side, "tì'efu sìltsan?"

Starscream blinked and looked around, his optics widening as he saw the prime, the scout, the wrecker and the medic. Coolant welled at the corner of the seekers optics as a sudden surge of joy, sadness and relief flowed through his tiny spark.

"_SA'NOK, SEMPU!_" he cried reaching out to his sire and carrier with his working servo. He would reach out with both if he could, but the brace prevented it. He didn't care, he just wanted his sire and carrier.

In an instant warm digits started caressing his wings along with loving words which he didn't understand. He didn't care...he was home.

He was home with his brother, his two uncles and his grouchy carrier and sire.

He was home.

**Home**.

* * *

JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ this took FOREVER to write. I mean _come_ _on_!

Okay all of you thank you for reading, I have no idea if this chapter was good or not but OKAY! It's done.

What Dreadwing and Starscream say D- for dreadwing, S- for starscream.

D-Starscream?

D-Starscream~

S- Uncle/Brother Dreadwing?

D- Right little one, I'm here, I will protect you

D- Your tanky hurt? huh?

S- No Dreadwing

S- No! Kyaaaaha-ha! (Kya: is a squeal)

D- Hello little one *nuzzle* feel better?

S- Mommy! Daddy!

Phew! I'm tired. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and in the next, MIKO COMES INTO THE PICTURE! YEAH! -sigh- I'm going to rest now.

Starscream: I am the strong wind that brings the cool breeze in the morning!

Okay, Beowulf. This isn't how it should have ended.

Write in my Awesome Box!

(since its no longer a button...yeah)

l

l

V


	12. Chapter 12 Miko Miko part 1

Forgive any misspellings and ooc-ness.

I OWN NOTHING!

If any of you have any suggestions or **ideas **please feel free to share, any spelling mistakes or grammar please **notify** me and I'll try to fix it ASAP

Enjoy.

thank you The-writing-Mew, Chayse-man,Kitty Ghost and Fanfickisara. YOU GUYS ARE AWESUM!

* * *

Chapter 12 Miko Miko~ part 1

Autobot Outpost Omega One 6:05 a.m.

Ratchet groaned as he walked down the halls, his digits feverishly messaging the sides of his helm as the familiar sound of a strumming electric guitar resonated through the silo.

He was going to _kill_ Miko.

* * *

Before the medic could go to recharge, he, Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and, surprisingly Dreadwing spent hours comforting, nuzzling, cooing, talking and fussing over Starscream, who at the moment had finally woken up and started responding to his surroundings. The seeker had never looked so _relieved._

The poor creature...having to suffer the thought of having lost his family, being abandoned and then to suffer at the hands of ignorant selfish humans...It was something horrible to think.

By the time everyone went to their chambers, it was already one in the morning.

Ratchet smiled a bit as he remembered the little seeker yawing against his chassis and the adorable little click of dentas smacking together he would make right after. He volunteered to have the seeker recharge in his chambers that night. The little seeker practically passed out the second he touched the berth, Ratchet on the other hand sat on the floor and recharged while resting against the wall.

That happened at three in the morning...at six, a sudden and extremely _loud_ whine rang through the silo.

* * *

Mainroom 6:09 a.m.

"**Miko**! It's _six_ in the morning! What the _hell_ do you think you're _doing_?!" shouted Jack as he stomped into the main room in his sleeping attire, black boxers, grey undershirt, his hair a mess.

"Oh hey, Jack! I'm just doing my morning practice," said Miko with a shrug, she was already in her usual attire, strumming her guitar and sending more piercing whines through the silo.

"Turn it off!" growled Jack, feeling the beginnings of a headache.

"Chill Jack, it's just some good rock for the morning!" said Miko with a grin, sending a few more screeching whines through the silo.

Having enough, Jack disconnected Miko's guitar amplifier, silencing the girls instrument.

"Hey!" shouted Miko in protest, as the guitar went silent,"I was _practicing_!"

"Miko! It's six in the morning what in the name of the all-spark do you think you're doing?!" growled Ratchet as he too stomped into the mainroom, "Don't you know some of us _need_ our recharge?!"

* * *

-Brig 6:10 a.m.

Dreadwing let out a relieved sigh as silence finally claimed the silo, the horrible noise that was echoing through was like an insecticons terrifying screech. Dreadwing let out a snort at the memory of those primitive creatures, they were incredibly loud and often caused trouble with the vehicons.

"Peu tsa'u pam?" asked a small voice.

Dreadwing looked down and smiled slightly at the little trembling seeker that was resting in his servos.

Earlier that morning, just as Dreadwing was pulled out of recharge due to the noise, Ratchet practically stormed into the brig and dropped Starscream into the Decepticon's servos.

Confused Dreadwing only watched as Ratchet closed the gates, and stormed down the hall, not even bothering to remember the rules that Optimus Prime had set the night before about Dreadwing being alone with Starscream.

Throughout the entire ordeal Starscream was scared out of his processor. His little wings flared up at their highest point as he breathed in and out quickly, his optics wide and his claws spread and clinging onto Dreadwing's chassis.

"Nìwotx nìltsan hì'i 'aw," purred Dreadwing, rocking the little seeker gently, "Nìwotx nìltsan."

Starscream let out a huff as he rested his helm against the larger one's chassis, "Peseng sa'nok?" he asked, starting to relax against Dreadwing's hold.

"Po za'u ne'ìm ye'rìn," said Dreadwing with a sigh, "Mawey mawey, Oe hawnu nga nìwotx krr hì'i 'aw," he mumbled, quoting the Seeker's code of honer. One shall protect the young always.

"Pänutìng?" asked Starscream, sleepily. His wings lowering in worry.

"Srane srane si nìwotx krr hì'i 'aw," purred Dreadwing, lifting the seeker and nuzzling the little one's chest, "Sa'nok za'u ne'ìm nìwin. oe hawnu nga."

Dreadwing placed Starscream on his chassis and held him there lovingly.

The little one's response...was something he never expected...Not from _Starscream_ especially.

"Nga yawne lu oer tsmukan Drewan," mumbled the little seeker, drifting back into recharge. Dreadwing suddenly felt a warmth spread inside his spark at the little one's words, loud purrs erupting from his throat due to his happiness. Knowing that a sparkling loved you was the best feeling in the world, and after so many years...It felt wonderful to care for a sparkling and hear the words "I love you" fall from their derma's again.

"Nga yawne lu oer Sílron`zem," said Dreadwing, his voice slightly garbled due to his purring. Starscream smiled in his recharge, feeling safe as the larger seeker caressed his wings, "My little seeker...little Starscream."

* * *

Mainroom 8:30 a.m.

After the whole guitar incident, Ratchet had taken the liberty to take away Miko's instrument and keep it far from her reach, locked inside a stasis pod. Afterwards, he and Jack returned to their chambers, or Arcee's chambers in Jack's case; Leaving the Japanese female on her own.

Miko had spent her sunday morning watching TV in the entertainment area, _bored_ out of her mind. Sunday morning programs were absolutely terrible!

Why did everyone have to sleep until so late? Seriously, it was a beautiful day! The Autobots, Jack and Raf should be spending this time enjoying the sun and having fun like her! Not sleeping in and wasting their lives in dreamland.

Miku huffed in annoyance and lifted her legs up and over the back of the couch so she could lay upside-down. She was terribly bored and starting to get restless.

"BOOOOORIIIIIIIIING!" she sighed loudly, glaring at the Tv as her voice echoed slightly through the main room and into the hallway.

Instantly she heard something faint and far off, capturing her curiosity.

"What the heck was that?" she whispered to herself.

"...Kiiiip..."

There it was again! That strange noise. What was that?

The Japanese girl narrowed her eyes and quickly got off the couch, swaying a bit as dizziness captured her for getting up too quickly. Shaking her head Miko quickly ran down the stairs and into the hallway determined to cure her boredom and find out what was making that noise.

Hey maybe it was Bumblebee, a squeaky door or whatever, but going after that sound was better than laying on the couch and watching Sunday morning sitcoms.

* * *

Starscream chirped loudly at the sudden noise, it was faint but still annoying nonetheless.

"Sìltsan trr, tsmukan Drewan...Drewan...Tsmukan Drewan...OI!" said the little one with an angry chirp, annoyed the fact that his 'uncle' had fallen into deep recharge and was not going to wake up anytime soon.

Stretching out his wing's, Starscream let out an annoyed huff. There was no way he was going to go back into recharge now, if he did something else might wake him up. Might as well get up and find some entertainment. He was curious about this place and needed to look for his 'carrier', he was hungry.

With another frustrated chirp the seeker wiggled out of Dreadwing's hold. The older seeker, who was sleeping in a sitting position, while leaning against the wall, mumbled and shifted a bit.

Starscream, oblivious to the older one's movements, jumped down onto the floor landing on his pedes and servos with a small-

*klink*

* * *

Miko turned her head at the sudden noise, running at full speed in its direction. She was close. Real close.

Turning a corner the girl slowed down, and started to creep into the hall.

* * *

Starscream jumped a little as he heard something start panting. What was that?

Curious, the little one hopped over to the cell bars. There was a plus side to being small. In order to escape the cell all he had to do was scrunch up a bit and fold his wings enough to pop out the other side. Easy.

Starscream grunted as he finally managed to get out of the cell, shaking his wings a bit to get rid of the uncomfortable tension that they had due to the bars scraping against them a bit.

"Hello?" called a voice, capturing the seekers attention.

Starscream let out a surprised peep and blinked, turning his head in the direction of the noise. What was that?

The seeker crouched low and started to creep slowly, trying to stay quiet. Peeking around a corner, Starscream's optics widened again.

It was a human, roaming down the halls...one of the friendly looking ones, like the one he saw when he first arrived. Although this was funny looking.

Yet...slightly _familiar_...

It was taller than the other friendly human and had more furry, fuzzy stuff on the sides of her head that were pink and black, resembling ears or antennas of some sure was strange...but at least she wasn't as scary as the big and dark humans that hurt Starscream. This one was different from the others...and she smelled..._good_.

The seeker sniffed the air again, taking in the lovely scent that came off the girl. It smelled like...like...

Starscream's wings lowered in agitation as he tried to figure out what that scent was like.

"Man, I was so close!" groaned the girl, walking away and down the hallway as something else caught Starscream's attention.

Trailing down the girls back, and swaying...back and forth...back and forth was a long tail-like thing. All pink and black like the antennas on her head.

Back and forth...Back and forth.

Starscream couldn't tear his optics off that tail-like thing...he just couldn't.

The pink was really, really attractive.

Starscream couldn't help but crouch down and focus on the human's tail...wiggling his hips he dashed for it and _pounced_.

"What the He-_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_!"

"kaltxì~" sang the seeker with a satisfied purr as he pinned down the human, and started playing around with her hair, "Nga faheu sìltsan."

"_**BULKHEAD**_!"

* * *

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL that's all I'm posting for tonight folks. More shall come!

Leave a review!

What Dreadwing and Starscream say:

S- what's that noise?

D- it's alright starscream. -rocks- It's alright.

S- Where's mother?

D- he'll be back soon, calm, calm, I will protect you always little one.

S- promise

D- yes yes and for always little one.

D- Mother will come fast. I will protect.

S- I love you uncle Dreadwing.

D- I love you starscream.

S- good morning uncle dreadwing...dreadwing...uncle dreadwing...HEY!

S- Hello~! You smell nice

Okay, you get the picture. So long, farewell

Starscream: Aufiderzein good night!

This isn't the sound of music.

LEAVE A REVIEW!


	13. Sparkling of Mine RIP Dreadwing

Forgive any misspellings and ooc-ness.

I OWN NOTHING!

I would like to post an **apology** in advance, **THIS IS NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER **this is just a (Flash-Forward) Moment in memory of Dreadwing.

That's right folks! It's actually a Flash forward...Though it does not contain spoilers (HA HA! you really thought I'd do that?)

Sorry for the lack of an actual chapter.

though enjoy this anyways.

* * *

Sparkling of Mine

Nemesis Brig:

Dreadwing growled hatefully as his "Lord" left. Hate consuming his loyalty to the former gladiator.

How dare he do this to a child! Even if it _was_ Starscream.

"Uncle Drewan," called a small voice, laced with an all too familiar purr.

Dreadwing smiled as he looked over his shoulder, forgetting his anger instantly and remembering his duty as a protector and a family figure to the sparkling he loved more than anything on the earth itself...

The Little one...Starscream...

He was seated atop a berth, his wings drooping in worry as his thumbs battled one another. A habit he had gotten from the humans...

"It's alright Star...Everything will be alright," said Dreadwing with a warm smile.

"Why were you and Master Marali arguing? I don't like it when you argue Uncle...I don't like this place," said Starscream, motioning to the ship around him with a servo.

"I know you don't my little one...I know you don't, just be patient...We'll go home soon," purred Dreadwing, walking over and petting the smaller seekers helm.

"I don't like Marali, he's mean and _hurtful_..._**dark**_," sobbed the little one, his wings drooping even lower. Dreadwing sighed and took the little one into his servo's and close to his chassis.

"Shhh, shhh, my little one...we'll go home soon,"said Dreadwing.

Starscream, sniffed silently as coolant rolled down his cheeks,"I miss Sa'nok and Sempu...I want Mi`niri," sobbed the seeker.

"They're not here right now love, shhh, stay calm my little one...Shhhh,"sighed Dreadwing.

"Sparkling mine...don't you cry...Sparkling mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my spark, never to part...Sparkling of mine," sang the seeker, quietly, sweetly into the little one's audio.

Starscream, whimpered slightly and nuzzled even further into the larger seekers frame.

"Little one when you play," continued Dreadwing, "Don't you mind what you say, let those optics _sparkle_ and _shine _never a tear, Sparkling of mine."

Dreadwing hummed, gently rocking the smaller seeker in his servos, "If they knew sweet little you, they'd end up loving you too...All those same people who scold you. What they'd give just for the _right_ to hold you."

Starscream looked up at his uncle and smiled a little, his tears slowing and his worry melting into a small fraction of contentment.

Dreadwing smiled and kissed the little one's helm,"From your helm to your toes,"he continued to sing,"you're so sweet, goodness knows."

Starscream smiled and sang along with his protector, his voice smooth and light as it harmonized with Dreadwing's own voice.

"You're so _precious_ to me," sang Starscream.

"cute as can be, Sparkling of mine," finished Dreadwing with a warm smile.

"I love you Drewan," said Starscream, nuzzling his helm against his protectors chassis, "don't ever leave me."

"Never little one...I love you, Sparkling of mine."

* * *

FUDGE! This was so hard for me to write!

DARN IT MEGATRON WHY DID YOU DO THIS! YOU MURDERER!

The song is based on 'Baby Mine' from the movie 'DUMBO' if you haven't seen it. You should. It's part of the classics.

Until the next update everyone! (which might be next week)

REVIEW!

**NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER** (seriously guys, read my author's notes and maybe you'll understand what I'm doing)


	14. Chapter 14 Miko Miko part 2

Forgive any misspellings and ooc-ness.

I OWN NOTHING!

Sorry for the lateness, but my internet is gone and I can't really update without the internet so...

If any of you have any suggestions or **ideas **please feel free to share, any spelling mistakes or grammar please **notify** me and I'll try to fix it ASAP

Enjoy.

thank you The-writing-Mew, Chayse-man, Kitty Ghost and Fanfickisara for inspirations and help on these chapters.

And a big thank you to all the people that leave reviews! **I love you guys!**

* * *

Chapter 13 Miko Miko~ part 2

Autobot Outpost Omega One

"**_BULKHEAD_**!"

"Peu?"

"Get off me you _freak_!"

Starscream squeaked as something suddenly hit his faceplate. It was hard and it hurt. Jumping off the human, the little seeker quickly ran and hid behind a corner, little sad clicks and whimpers escaping his throat as fear settled in him as pain started to bother his cheek. Soon enough the seeker let out little whimpering sobs as a memory of something... something...familiar started going through his processor. It made him _hurt_.

"Jeez! What was that?! A scraplet? Come out here you coward! I am not afraid!"

Coward...

_"you are nothing but a **useless** piece of scrap, a **coward** and a **fool** of a second in command!"_

Starscream shut his optics letting out a pained squeak as the voice in his helm spoke, so cold and unforgiving...so-

The tiny seeker continued to sob, coolant falling from his optics and down his cheeks, his wings trembling as sadness consumed him. In his mind he could see the thing that was hurting him, someone tall, and large; Dark and angry.

Over and over the figure would scream, punch and kick. Angry words piercing his spark like swords.

The humans that hurt him would _laugh_ and beat him as well.

_"He's a_ _**Decepticon**_..._We can't keep him."_

Sa'nok...Sa'nok said that...

_"he's a 'Con! A 'CON! How can you expect __us _to care for him? _**Him**._" 

The femme said that...

Useless, coward, fool..._Decepticon_.

The seeker flinched as the familiar words stung his spark. Why? Even when he was doing right...why would someone always be _angry_ with him? What did he do wrong?

There was a sudden rattling noise that brought Starscream back to reality, metal clashing against metal.

Starscream flinched at the sound, Dreadwing must have woken up...and If he found out that he had gone out to explore...He'll be punished...He'll be punished...But...He just wanted to _play_.

They'll send him away again.

Starscream bit his derma and shut his optics tight...maybe if he stayed quiet the others won't find him. Maybe...just maybe, if he hid...they'll never find him, and won't be able to send him away again.

But...they took him back...what if-

No. That was foolish thinking. They'll take him down. Beat him. Hate him. Send him away.

All because he was weak, useless, a Decepticon.

No. _No_. _NO!_

Starscream squeaked in discomfort, shaking his head in order to silence such thoughts. He continued to cry quietly, his back firmly pressed against the wall, his wings uncomfortable due to the pressure. He barely even noticed the sound of footsteps or the human girl who was cautiously nearing him.

"Hey, Little guy."

Starscream squeaked and tensed when he felt something touch his wing. Opening his optics he could see the human girl he had pounced on earlier.

Wasn't she afraid of him just a few moments ago?

"Hey, hey- easy...I'm not going to hurt you, you just scared me that's all," said the human female.

"Peu?" chirped Starscream, confused.

The human only squealed in response, "D'aww look at you, so cute, such a cutesy wootsie wittle voice~" cooed the human,"Oh I just wanna eat chu up! Yes, I do!"

Starscream relaxed and stopped his crying as she continued to pet his wings and speak to him in a sweet tone. Starscream, inched closer to the human, attracted by the good smell.

"_Awwww_, I'm sowwy I scared you, don't cry. Oh you are just so tiny! Small as Raf, and he's small! Come here give Miko a hug!"said the human girl pulling the little sparkling into an embrace.

Starscream squeaked at the sudden contact. The human was _so_ soft and warm! Starscream let out a purr and snuggled into the warm skin, taking in the sweet smell the human gave off.

"Oh you so cute! Yeah- Hey wait. When did these guys have a baby? Wait, _can_ they have babies? Whose baby are you? Can you talk? Why do you look like Starscream? Did he have a kid? **_Ew_**! Who'd frag that guy? Well he does have _sexy_ legs, but he looks like a girl. Wait! If you're _his_ baby what are you doing _here_?"

Starscream blinked once at the horde of questions, " Peu?" he chirped.

* * *

Dreadwing was angry.

No. He was beyond angry, he was furious! How could he be so stupid? For the first time in years he was blessed with the duty of taking care of a sparkling, and he blew it by falling into recharge.

Thanks to a cry of fear, he immediately knew the little one had somehow escaped the cell.

"Get off me you _freak_!"

Dreadwing tensed the second he heard a pained chirp, his servos gripping the bars of his cell.

"Jeez! What was that?! A scraplet? Come out here you coward! I am not afraid!" cried a voice, loud, strange and hostile.

Dreadwing growled and cursed under his breath, hating himself for being so negligent towards the creature he swore to protect. He was so stupid, stupid, STUPID!

"_Sílron`zem!_" he whispered gripping the bars even tighter, shaking and pulling at the bars with all his might,"If only I could transform or use my blasters, Arrrg! Stupid Medic, taking away my weapons."

A sudden squeal made his spark jump with worry. Oh this was bad. BAD. BAD. BAD.

Dreadwing growled in anxiety, dread creeping into his frame. What were the autobots going to do to him once they find out Starscream was lurking around the base unsupervised and probably hurt?

He was so royally _screwed_.

* * *

Okay, I know this is rather short but I have an excuse.

WRITERS BLOCK!

and Lack of Internet. Lately It's been on and off, so I'm gonna get it fixed.

Okay, What Starscream and Dreadwing say!

S: What?

S:Mother, Mother said that.

S: What?

D: Starscream!

I'll update as soon as I can. Plz leave a review!


	15. Chapter 15 Little Loved One

Forgive any misspellings and ooc-ness.

I OWN NOTHING!

If any of you have any suggestions or **ideas **please feel free to share, any spelling mistakes or grammar please **notify** me and I'll try to fix it ASAP

thank you The-writing-Mew, Chayse-man, Kitty Ghost and Fanfickisara for inspirations and help on these chapters.

And a big thank you to all the people that leave reviews! **I love you guys!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 14 Little Loved One

Autobot Outpost Omega One

Ratchet yawed loudly as his systems slowly came online. The CMO hummed as he stared at the ceiling, his optics slightly dim and unfocused, his audio's picking up echoes of a familiar scream dancing down the halls of the silo.

"Whats...going on?" sighed the medic, blinking slowly.

"**_BULKHEAD!_**"

Ratchet jumped at the sudden scream. Flinching when he heard a loud 'whomp!' next door, along with a panicked scream from Bulkhead. Ratchet groaned as he rubbed his helm, trying his best to ignore the impending headache. The wrecker must have fallen out of his berth.

"Miko, what did you do?" huffed the CMO, getting of his berth stiffly,"What happened?" he asked as he opened his chamber door. Outside he could see the other Autobots and their respective human companions opening their doors or just standing in the hall.

"**Wow, Bulkhead you do scream like a girl!**" whirred Bumblebee.

"Shut up, Bumblebee,"growled Bulkhead, crossing his servos over his chassis.

Arcee was clutching her chassis, her optics wide and alert, "What happened?" she asked.

"**Oh nothing big, you know. Maybe Optimus prime was thinking about how to discipline you when- Oh I don't know, he suddenly realized you were a horrible _glitch_and have still to let go of your anger, and actually did something that was totally messed up -mind you, and _screamed_ in _fear_ because what you came up with as an excuse to "protect" our team was so un-Autobot like, even Megatron would give you the stink-optic,**"whistled Bumblebee, crossing his servos over his chest.**  
**

"Ooh, Burn," whispered Rafael as Arcee glared at the scout and stood straight,"Watch it," she growled.

"You think Miko found Dreadwing?" asked Ratchet, rubbing the sides of his helm.

"Oh man, If that 'Con has done anything to her-" growled Bulkhead,"Wait, what if Starscream got to her?"

"Impossible, Starscream..." Ratchet froze in mid-sentence, remembering what happened earlier that morning...Oh he was so royally screwed.

"Ratchet, where's the sparkling?" asked Optimus, his tone serious and low.

So screwed.

* * *

Elsewhere in the base...

Starscream purred happily as he continued to snuggle into the human girl's squishy skin, completely forgetting his fear being tossed to the side again by his family and by that blue femme.

"Aww, you really like me don't you? But sweetie, you're gonna have to get off, my back hurts," complained the human, letting go of the sparkling and getting up to stretch.

Starscream chirped sadly, as the human's warmth left him.

"Aw, don't get so sad chubbylicious," cooed the human, petting the little seeker's helm affectionately,"Now all I have to do is figure out who and what you are and then maybe I can just stuff you up and take you home with me 'cuz you're so darn adorable, I just don't want to let you go!"

Starscream, only cocked his helm to the side and chirped, confused.

"Oh right, you can't talk yet...Uhhh, Okay why not start teaching you,"said the human girl, scratching the top of her head in thought.

Starscream on the other hand was just amused by the girl, his wings bobbing up and down with interest.

"Oh I know! Can you say Miko? Mee-Ko," said the human girl, her lips forming around her words.

"Peu?" asked Starscream, even more confused than before.

"Meeee-Ko," repeated the human, her face becoming more and more comical the more she repeated her name.

"Meeee-Ko!"

"Peu?"

"No, not peh-u, Meee-Ko,"

"Peu?"

"Meeee-Ko," said the human, pointing at herself while making another goofy face.

The process continued for about five minutes.

Eventually the little seeker started to laugh at how ridiculous the human looked, only causing the human to groan in slight annoyance and defeat.

* * *

"Okay, okay I know I'm hilarious," said Miko, smiling slightly at the little seekers laughter.

She loved the way he would make a funny chirpy-snort sometimes during his little laughing fit.

No way this little creature could be a spawn of Starscream.

The way the little one looked was so different compared to the Decepticon Miko knew. Dark, scheming and dangerous...Such qualities were not present within the tiny seeker at all. The little one instead showed innocence mixed in with a form of loneliness and need. The need of attention, of love...

Affection.

She has seen that need so many times before with others...With Rafael especially...Luckily the boy had Bumblebee...

Who did this little creature have?

Miko smiled a little more as she ran her hand on the little seekers helm, the little one eagerly leaning into her touch, enjoying her fleshiness and warmth. The little one smiled, showing his denta as his optics shone with such warmth and _affection_...Miko could swear her heart was melting due to the seeker.

A seeker that needed to be loved.

"Hey," she said, "I have an idea."

"Peu?" chirped Starscream, looking up at her with a confused blink.

"From now on, I just call you Aiko," she said with a satisfied smile,"the little loved one. Kawaīdesu yo ne?"

the little seeker only chirped in response, pouncing on her again while purring; burying his face into Miko's neck, his wings fluttering in the process.

"Meee-Ko!" he squeaked, poking her nose with his chin.

Miko laughed out loud and hugged the seeker close.

"Oh _now_ you can say it! Ha! I guess that means you like it! Come on, lets go to the Main room and play Super Guitar Band!"

* * *

Okay guys that's all I'm gonna give for tonight.

So the only word Starscream uses is

Peu? = What?

So I hope you enjoyed this little filler I made, for you guys, sorry the chapter doesn't really move on. But to tell the truth, that's what happens when you have writers block and you want a character to have a certain relationship with other characters.

I'm going for a Sister/Brother or just Best friends for life when it comes to Miko and Starscream.

I wanted to give Miko and Starscream more depth when it comes to their relationship. So this was really just a character build chapter.

Plus there is a bright side to all this.

You'll get to see what happens when Miko introduces Starscream to Super Guitar Band (a Guitar Hero, Rock Band game from the Primeverse) and how she reacts when she finds out that the little transformer baby is actually Starscream.

So hopefully I'll have a good chapter for all of ya'll by then.

Later ya'll.


	16. Chapter 16 Starscream and the Ambulence

**AN:** Forgive any misspellings and ooc-ness.

**_I OWN NOTHING!_**

If any of you have any suggestions or **ideas **please feel free to share, any spelling mistakes or grammar please **notify** me and I'll try to fix it ASAP

Thank you **The-writing-Mew for helping me in this chapter(YOU'RE AWESOME)**, **Chayse-man**, **Kitty Ghost** and **Fanfickisara** for inspirations and help on these chapters.

**Black Blade is not mine, he belongs to Chayse-man.**

And a big thank you to all the people who leave reviews! **I love you guys!**

**Units of Time Measurements based on a Cybertronian internal chronometer**

_Astro-kilk_ – fraction of a second

_Nano-kilk_– second

_Klik_– minute

_Breem_- hour

_Joor_- week (Is actually 14 cycles)

_Orn_- month (Two Mega-cycles)

_Vorn_ – year (One Orbital-cycle and six Mega-cycles)

**Units of Time (Planitary: Earth)**

_(Rotational) Cycle_- 1 planetary day.

_Meta-Cycle_–1 planetary week approximately

_Mega-cycle_– 1 planetary month approximately

_Orbital-cycle_– 1 planetary year approximately

_Deca-cycle_– 1 planetary decade approximately

_Light-cycle_ – A very, very long time. It's like the Cybertronian version of "Once upon a time…" or "Long ago, in a galaxy far away…" or "In the beginning…"

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Starscream and the Ambulance.**

-**_Nemesis..._**

"I do not want you to harm him," Said Megatron, as the vehicons worked around him, Soundwave standing by recording what was going on at the moment to provide evidence of a business transaction.

"I see, so you just want a track and capture... _Aw_, what a pity I was hoping to have some _fun_... very well. What should I do for now then?"

"All I want you to do for now is to come to these coordinates as soon as you possibly can," Said Megatron, looking up at one of the various monitors on the Nemesis. At the moment he was communicating with someone via cam-communication.

"Is that all?" asked a voice emitting from the monitor.

"Yes, I will meet you there," Said Megatron, his denta pulling back into a pleased grin.

"I would like to remind you that I don't usually do things for free, Megatron." Purred the voice, a little humor coating its tone.

Megatron frowned slightly. He didn't like his name being used so informally.

"I am aware of that,"Growled the former gladiator, "I am also aware that you are insane, unpredictable, and _highly unstable_."

"Perhaps... But I am also the best at what I do. Which brings me to this question Megsy, how will you pay for my awesome services?" Asked the voice, chuckling slightly.

"Energon, weapons-"

"You have me at weapons, I'll see you in a Joor. Try anything funny and you'll see what happens." Said the voice.

"You **_dare _**challenge me, Black Blade-"

"I'm a _freelancer_, Megatron. I do not follow your war or _your_ causes. Try _anything_ funny and I _will_ take my payment. Whether you like it or not, and _trust_ me... I am not an easy kill, nor do I leave without giving some amount of damage. Your choice Megsy, I'll see you in a Joor."

The monitor burst into static as the call was terminated. Megatron roared in frustration and punched the monitors keyboard.

"That _little_- He _better_ be as good as he's rumored or I will have him _slagged_," growled the former gladiator, turning to a nearby vehicon. "Fix this contraption!"

The vehicon immediately nodded, "On it sir." comming the maintenance team as he started to work on minor repairs, "Yeah, this is Jo-NS we're going to need the maintenance team here- Key board unit. _I know_, third one this week."

"Once that is done, contact the remainder of Starscream's trine. We're going to need them if we want to continue with our plans." Sighed Megatron, as he rolled his optics.

After a while Megatron, who was pacing waiting for the monitor he just broke to be fixed, sighed in aggravation and turned to his TIC who was "_staring_" up at his master.

"What?" said Megatron, slightly annoyed at the TIC's stare.

"**_Megsy_****.**"

* * *

**Autobot Outpost Omega One...**

Miko giggled as the little seeker followed her down the halls to the mainroom.

The little seeker would hop around like a little frog, his wing's bouncing every time he landed on his servos and pedes. It was cute but Miko questioned why the little seeker couldn't just walk. Eventually she figured that the sparkling just didn't know how to walk or simply refused to.

"Hey, how 'bout after I teach you to play Super Guitar Band, I teach you to walk... though it's probably going to be hard since you have heels." Miko stated smiling at the seeker as he hopped up to her.

"Nga hiyìk,"Said the seeker poking Miko's side and hopping forward before the girl to actually respond.

"H-hey, that tickles you know," Said Miko, rubbing her tickled rib before resuming her walk, jumping a little each time in a girlish fashion urging the little seeker to follow her.

The little Starscream-look-alike only chirped in response not really paying attention to what the girl was saying or in fact where he was going continued to hop after her

"Hey watch out for that-!"

*_ping!_*

"...Pipe," finished Miko, trying hard not to laugh.

'Aiko' let out an angered whine as he fell flat on his little aft and started rubbing his helm, glaring at a large metal pipe that had gotten in his way. With an angry chitter the seeker tried to get back up only to fall on his side due to dizziness.

"Awww, come on," She cooed. "it doesn't look so bad," Miko stated before kneeling reaching for the seeker's little helm kissing it before hugging him against her chest.

Starscream relaxed in the hug listening the funny sounds the humans internals made as his dizziness started to fade.

"Come on, Aiko, lets go, I wanna show ya somethin' I'm damn sure you will love," said Miko as Starscream hugged her closer not really wanting the warm hug to finish. "Enjoyin' yourself, uh?" She said as he purred on her chest. "Come on, let's hurry before Ratchet comes! If he does I might not be able to show you _IT._"

* * *

The last word was said with such an interesting accent that it made the little one lift his gaze, allowing Starscream to watch the human in wonder for a moment before releasing her so she could get up.

He stared at her with huge interested optics.

"Come on! hurry if you want to see _IT_," said the human as she winked an optic at him resuming her half hopping half walking pace. Starscream hurriedly followed after her.

"Meeeeko...!" He repeated over and over, every time he reached the floor, which made the human chuckle at him and smile in utter joy.

"Aiko..." she sang.

"Meeeeko..."

"Aiko..."

"Meeeeko..."

They played along saying their names in a Marco-Polo-like-game as they headed to their destination.

* * *

_**-Brig...**_

"I am sorry," said Dreadwing, his helm lowering in shame as his shoulders sagged. "I fell into recharge and lost track of the sparkling-"

"Oh, Dreadwing..." Groaned Ratchet interrupting the seeker as he held the sides of his helm with his servos. "How could this happen? We lost him twice in less than three days!"

"**Come on Ratchet, lay off Dreadwing. He's already guilty enough as it is, besides ****_You_**** were the one that left Starscream here ****_alone_**** this morning after all of us discussed ****last night**** that we were not leaving Starscream ****_alone_**** with the 'Con. So ****_technically_****... this is all ****your**** fault.**" buzzed Bumblebee in a cheery tone.

Ratchet growled and glared at the yellow scout. "_Watch it_, Bumblebee,"

"I am sorry for failing you," Said Dreadwing, "For losing the-"

"**Don't worry about it.**" Beeped Bumblebee, shrugging his shoulders.

"Optimus is going to kill me." Once again Ratchet groaned.

* * *

**_-Main Room..._**

Like any child that was being raised on Earth, Starscream once introduced to the wonders of television, fell in _love_.

After finding a 'permanent' spot on the couch, which was really comfortable and even better than the towel Ratchet had given the little seeker earlier- Starscream kept his optics completely focused on the TV.

So... amusing.

* * *

Miko on the other hand was busy watching "Aiko's" reactions to human entertainment. First he was curious when the TV turn on to the news, the static hissing sound putting him on full alert. Once Miko changed the channel, the seeker flinched but was still entranced by the machine, tilting his helm to the side in an adorable way.

Maybe he thought it was weird how a box could have moving pictures, or that little people lived in it and changed magically with the "wand" Miko was holding. She didn't know for sure. All she knew was that once the cartoons came on, the squeal that came out of the little seekers mouth was enough.

Her little "Aiko", was hooked.

Currently Miko had on the 'Cartoon Nexus', since it was already 12:30 the children's cartoons would finish and the "Anime Reel" would start.

"Tsun... ke.. nìn _neto_," said "Aiko" his wings twitching as he watched little cartoon people talk to each other only to shift into full battle a full second later.

"Ah, I see you like anime," said Miko smiling a bit as "Aiko's" wings fluttered in complete interest and excitement,"I hope you get into it. People like that are nerdy and weird. But at least they're _fun_. Though a little annoying because of some of them are full of Otaku-ness and they immediately start talking to me in japanese and stuff, sheesh, _you're not Japanese_ get over yourself- Oh well, at lest they're not like the _others_ who immediately go on the "Asian" stereotype ne Aiko-kun? Hey are you even listening?"

"_Aniiiiiiimeeeee_," droned "Aiko" a huge smile forming on his lips as he watched the TV.

"Oh Kami I created a _monster_!" said Miko staring wide eyed at the seeker,"Now I wonder what would happen if I introduced you to video games,"she hummed, tapping her chin in thought.

"Peu?" chirped "Aiko," still focusing on the TV.

"What a great idea!" Miko squeaked.

"Peu?"

* * *

_**Elsewhere in the base...**_

"Starscreeeeeeeeam? Starscream? Miko? come out this isn't funny!" Called Ratchet looking up and down the halls. "Ugh, why does this place have so much _space_? Ratchet to team, Has anyone found them yet?" He asked communicating to his team mates via comm-link.

"Negative," responded Bulkhead.

"Keep looking," Said Optimus Prime through the same link, worry apparent in his voice.

"Optimus, I'm so sorry-"

"We'll talk _after_ we find the sparkling and our human friend," Stated the Prime before ending the communication. Ratchet groaned as he continued to wander the halls of the silo. The Prime was definitely upset with him for losing the sparkling... again. Plus Miko was on the lose, that was never a good sign.

"Ugh Ratchet, this really shows what a 'loving' and 'responsible' creator you are, yup. You were _so_ meant to have sparklings!" Growled the medic to himself.

After an hour and a half of searching and calling out "_Starscream_!" and "_Miko! If you don't come out right now I'm suspending your guitar playing privileges permanently!_" Ratchet eventually found himself back where he started; At the Brig where Dreadwing was being held. The seeker seemed incredibly disappointed in himself and was wallowing in guilt. It was hard to see such a proud and honorable mech look that way.

"Chin up Dreadwing, this wasn't your fault," Said Ratchet.

"But it was still my responsibility, medic," said the seeker, glaring at the wall in front of him. "I really hate myself," He muttered.

"Don't get your circuits in a twist, Dreadwng... he was my responsibility too." Sighed the CMO. "Ratchet to team, any luck on finding our seeker?"

"_WAI~!_"

"Negative, Bumblebee and Raf just came out from the S.A.F.E. he's not in there." Commed Arcee.

"Did you hear something?" Asked Dreadwing frowning slightly. Ratchet ignored him and continued to listen in on the reports.

"_Fate fell short this time. Your smile fades in the summer. Place your hand in mine. I'll leave when I wanna!_"

"Same here, I found nothing in the storage area. Just Arachnid's ugly face. Ugh, we should totally put a sheet over that thing, she's giving me the creeps," Said Bulkhead through the communication. "I hope Miko's okay. I haven't found her either."

"_This place was never the same again. After you came and can you say you meant anything different to anyone standing alone on the street with a cigarette on the first night we met?_"

"Keep looking, they will have to turn up one way or another. Let's just hope they're alright." Said Optimus in a calm tone.

Ratchet groaned once more and clutched the sides of his helm. "How can anyone think with all that _horrible_ singing!"

"What are you talking about Ratchet?" Asked Bulkhead through the comm-link.

"_Look to the past and remember her smile, and maybe tonight I can breathe for awhile. I'm not in the seat. I think I'm fallin' asleep, but then all that it means is I'll always be dreaming of you!_"

Ratchet suddenly froze in realization, optics widening.

"Wait," he said rather stupidly when it finally settled.

"_**MIKO**!"_

* * *

_**Back in the Main Room...**_

Ah, video games...

"Oe yawne fì'u!" Squealed Starscream as he slapped the plastic drum controller in front of him; he was finally getting all the colored patterns on the TV correctly as the human was playing another set of patterns on her plastic guitar controller and singing along to the strange song that was playing out loud.

It was loud, _and_ fun!

Starscream squealed and clapped his hands in the universal sign of 'AGAIN! AGAIN!' as the song finished.

"Yeah! Way to go Aiko! Not bad for your third try!" Said the human jumping up and down. "You Rock!" She then held her hand high signaling him the 'high-five' but as he didn't seem to understand, she took his little clawed hand and putting up hers, she slapped them together. "Oh yeah!"

Starscream only laughed at the gesture, bouncing up and down in his seat,"Wai~!" he squeaked.

* * *

Miko giggled and blew a kiss to the seeker, turning to face the TV once more. "Alright one more song!"

"Miiiiko...!"chirped Starscream in agreement, still bouncing up and down. Even though he did not understand her, Starscream still seemed very eager to please and play.

The loud song started once more. Miko started to loudly sing it as she "played" the little plastic guitar, and each time there was a pause in the lyrics she danced around, making rude gestures with the guitar, as if that would make her play it louder to the point of filling up her soul... and Starscream's with the noise that was capable of breaking glass.

Starscream looked amazed, before he started imitating her movements the best he could, trying to pronounce the same words as the human was singing. "_Yeah! Go Aiko!_"cheered Miko in encouragement, jumping along to the music. The two continued to sing loudly, music completely blocking out the world around them until-

"By the Allspark, **MIKO TURN OFF THAT RACKET**!"

"Huh?"

In an instant. It was over.

"Aww, Ratchet. You ruined our fun!" whined Miko, turning to glare at the Autobot that had suddenly pulled the plug on her game.

"Miko! Miko are you okay? We heard you scream!" panted Bulkhead, running out of the hall way and up to the entertainment area.

"What happened?" called another voice, the sound of heavy foot falls echoing through the halls and into the mainroom. Eventually the entire team, along with their human companions were gathered. All of them stood around the entertainment area staring wide eyed or optic in the Autobots case at the girl and her companion.

"Starscream! Do you have _any_ idea how worried we were? Where were you?!" said Ratchet, feeling a sudden relief at seeing the little seeker, but at the same time anger.

"Starscream?" said Miko, lifting an eyebrow in question.

Starscream chirped in sudden surprise and fear, his wings lowering as he stared up at his "carrier's" gaze. He was in so much trouble. They'd get rid of him for sure this time! Oh what a fool he was! All he wanted was some fun...

"Hey, Aiko-kun what's wrong baby?" asked Miko, looking back at the seeker. Who was chirping sadly to himself, coolant starting to well up in his optics.

"And you- You young lady are in so much trouble! We spent all morning looking for you two! What the frag happened?!" said Ratchet, his servos landing on his hips.

Starscream chirped in distress at the anger in his Carrier's voice. His tears slipping down his cheeks as he covered his face with his servos.

"Ratchet, calm you're voice. You're scaring him," said Miko, stomping her foot in frustration, "I found this little guy in the halls, he tackled me- I'm okay Bulk don't get your circuits in a twist, after that I brought him here, we watched TV and then-"

"You taught him to play Super Guitar Band. Bravo, Miko,"said Jack, shaking his head as he climbed up the stairs,"I personally vote the baby stays away from her. _She's a bad influence_," he whispered.

"Hey," said Miko, elbowing Jack in the ribs.

"Ow! See?! Bad influence!"

"Enough!" said Optimus, silencing the two humans,"Miko, you had us worried. We assumed the worst-"

"Why? I'm _in_ the Autobot Base, and Aiko here is just a mini-bot. Which remind's me-"

"Woah woah woah, wait...Who?" asked Bulkhead, confused.

"Aiko!" said Miko, pointing at the still crying seeker,"I found him this morning! We had loads of fun! Where'd he come from? Is he your baby? Arcee did you have a baby? When were you pregnant?! If that's the case then- WHO'S THE FATHER? Why does he look like Starscream? Is he the father? Did-"

"_Okay_! That's enough questions, and NO I would NEVER FRAG-"

"Arcee watch your language," scolded Ratchet, glaring at the two-wheeler,"I'm still mad at you for that stunt you pulled earlier this week, and no Miko. That's not Starscream's child and his name is definitely _not_ Aiki-"

"_Aiko_."

"Whatever,"scoffed the CMO, messaging the sides of his helm in frustration,"Don't freak out. But that little play mate of yours...He's actually Starscream."

Miko, gasped and turned to stare at the seeker, who at the moment was being comforted by Raf, who had gotten to the entertainment area without much notice. The little seeker was still crying and hiccuping, his wings quivering as Raf cooed at him.

"Aiko...is..." whispered Miko, dropping her guitar controller.

"Uh oh, Big mistake," Bulkhead groaned as he looked down at Miko, her eyes widening as she suddenly smiled and _squealed_. "Yeah, she's gonna squeeze him to death," he sighed.

"**Oh my gosh**!He's not so ugly now that he's tiny and chubby-"

Starscream let out a surprised chirp as the human girl pounced on him.

"OW! Miko!" complained Raf adjusting his glasses as he was knocked to the side,"Don't just pounce on him like that he's-"

"How did he get this way huh? are you gonna keep him? huh? huh? Can we? Ohhhh look at him! where does he eat? no- better how does he eat? Does Arcee feed him or-"

"**_WHAT?!_**"

"_Okay_, too many questions there Miko," said Jack.

* * *

Oy! That was tough. Well you guys there you have it! Cookies to all the people who get the references put into this chapter and a big thank you to all the reviewers!

What Star says:

You're Funny!

Can...not...Look AWAY.

what?

This is fun!

Thanks for reading and leave a review.


	17. Chapter 17 Punishment

**AN:** Forgive any misspellings and ooc-ness.

**_I OWN NOTHING!_**

If any of you have any suggestions or **ideas **please feel free to share, any spelling mistakes or grammar please **notify** me and I'll try to fix it ASAP

And a big thank you to all the people who leave reviews! **I love you guys!**

**WARNING: CORPOREAL PUNISHMENT :(**

**This has been rewritten and re-edited. **

* * *

Chapter 16 Punishment

Autobot Outpost Omega One...

Arcee's Chambers...

Arcee groaned slightly as he clasped the sides of her head trying to cover her audials as Starscream cries echoed through the silo. It was already one in the afternoon, and everyone was tired from looking all over the base for the little fragger.

Turns out that Ratchet had left the little one alone with Dreadwing who at the moment was a prisoner, and somehow found a way to escape the Decepticon. Then, _oh boy..._was this the best of the best of _all_ annoyances, Miko had found him, _named_ him, grown _attached_ to him and actually _taught_ him to play 'Super Guitar Band.'

Yep.

Just what this team needed. Another noisy little creature screaming away to music that no one really understands, and someone else that was completely on Starscream's side. _Despite his crimes_.

Yep.

Things were looking up Arcee.

"Why won't he stop crying?"groaned the femme quietly while shaking her head.

* * *

Brig...

":You foolish child!:"

Starscream cried at the top of his intakes, as the tips of Dreadwing's digits came down again on his sore little aft. Ten times. It hurt and burned beyond anything he'd ever gone through the past few days, worse than what those dark men had put him through.

The guilt that swelled within his spark, along with the burn that hit him like a whip.

He was afraid more than anything. Afraid that his family had hated him so much that they couldn't bear to look at him, even for punishment.

He was so afraid, that once this was over, he'd be cast out into the world again.

":It hurts! Please...No:" sobbed the seeker, clawing at Dreadwing's knee. Dreadwing, sighed and gently caressed the smaller seeker's wings, trying to calm the little seeker down.

":It's alright little one, there, there. It's over see?:,"murmured Dreadwing,":You really scared us all Starscream. That was a very naughty thing you did, and you had to be punished for it, so you can learn from it...Do you understand?:"

Starscream cried even harder at Dreadwing's explanation, coolant falling from his optics and his voice filled with static,":I don't understand, it hurts:," he sobbed,":Why am I being punished? What have I done?:"

Dreadwing, let out a croon as he continued to caress the little seeker's wings, ":You left me and you ventured off on your own.:"

":You were asleep and I only wanted to play:,"cried the little seeker.

":That's no excuse, I know this place may seem safe, but for a sparkling like you it can be dangerous. What if you had an accident playing with things you are not supposed to play with? What if you fell and were hurt? What if something wanted to hurt you? I wouldn't have gotten to you in time, nor would Sa'nok or Sempul. I know you already hurt yourself with that human, don't try and lie to me I see the mark she left on your cheek. I just worry for you that is all, I don't want you leaving this cell without my permission or wandering the halls of this place without any supervision. You put yourself in danger and the family wants you safe. Please don't ever go off on your own again. Promise?:"

Starscream, little sobs eventually began to slow, ":It hurts:," he hiccuped.

":I know:," sighed Dreadwing, picking the child off his knee and holding him close to his chassis while keeping optic contact with the little seeker,":It was supposed to, so you wont forget about what you did and you remember what will happen if you do it again. We have rules Starscream, rules to keep you safe. Do not go off on your own. Ask permission first if you want to play or go venturing about this place. Ask Sa'nok, or Sempul, Sister or Brother, do you understand? Ask to play with the humans first, not all are as peaceful as they seem, and Starscream...Do not put yourself in danger.:"

":I'm sorry:," said Starscream, coolant welling up at the corners of his optics as his wings drooped with guilt, ":Please don't send me away for being bad, don't leave me on my own again.:"

Dreadwing tensed and let his optic ridges lower into an unfocused glare, he really disliked the femme that tortured his adopted nephew, ":Just because you made a mistake doesn't mean your family will abandon you. I told you before, the family never left you. We love you and we will never abandon you. You are _our_ little seeker...and we love you, with all our lives. Sa'nok and Sempul came back for you, and that femme that did that to you...she will be punished for what she has done, and will learn to respect you. She will never harm you again, this I promise.:"

Starscream whimpered at Dreadwing's tone, but felt love and warmth emit from the words.

":So Sa'nok and Sempul don't hate me? They wont send me away?:"asked the little seeker.

"Kea,"said Dreadwing, ":They will never leave you. You should have seen them when they found you, they were so happy. They love you very much, they just don't know how to teach you, so I teach you for them. Do you understand Little one?:"

Starscream nodded and sighed.

":Good child. All is well now, you are forgiven and you have learned. I am proud of you my little seeker, we love you so much:," cooed Dreadwing, rocking the little one slowly and gently as he could. Starscream in turn only snuggled into the armor and let out a broken whimper.

":Shhhhh, Shhh, rest now little one, sleep:," said Dreadwing as he felt the little seeker shift.

"Drewan," said the little seeker, "Nga yawne lu oer."

Dreadwing smiled as he felt Starscream's cheek nuzzle against his in a sign of affection, and felt a sense of warmth when he felt a cold glossa suddenly swipe against his cheek, before feeling the little seeker settle on his shoulder.

"Nga yawne lu oer," said Dreadwing, with a warm smile.

"A-hem," coughed someone.

Dreadwing turned his helm to the mech standing by the gates of his cell, "Yes?"

"I'm guessing by the signs of affection, the disciplinary act is over. That was strong, very strong in my opinion,"said Ratchet,"I know he did wrong and put himself in danger when he left you, but did you have to-"

"It's a method to make sure that he learns his lesson, I wasn't beating him to a pulp. Seeker's never intent to abuse the young, only discipline them in a way that ensures that the sparkling will learn they're lesson. We only aim for the aft and the sit spots, nothing more. After that we explain why the sparkling received discipline, explain the rules while maintaining optic-contact, and offer _comfort_," said Dreadwing, caressing the exhausted seekerling's wings once again,"Starscream really caused a ruckus this morning and worried us all, he left this cell _alone _and put himself in **danger**. What if he had gotten into something he wasn't supposed to? What if he _fell_ or what if that human did _more _than just bruise his cheek? I heard his pained cry when that happened and you saw the evidence when you brought him here. He put himself in danger."

Ratchet grunted uncomfortably as the Decepticon explained, he did have a point. Miko had explained earlier that she accidentally kicked the seeker when he pounced on her that morning, which is why there was a small dark dent on the little one's left cheek and why his arm-brace was slightly lose.

Ratchet should really remove that thing now that he remembered it.

"I still don't know," He murmured, not looking Dreadwing in the optic, partly because he knew it was his fault as well, he broke the rules too. Almost everyone did that week.

"Well, what is done, is done. I already set some rules for him, not to leave an adult when he is alone. Not to go off on his own. He asks an adult permission first when he wants to play. If he breaks one he'll probably sit in the corner, but if he ignores them completely and puts himself or another in danger deliberately I will use this method again. I used it now so he wont forget, but now its the education and reminder of keeping and respecting those rules that will bring him well being,"explained Dreadwing, getting up and off the floor where he was sitting so he could look directly at the Medic as he said,"I love him Ratchet, you don't know...You don't know how much I wish to protect him...You discipline someone, because you love them. Not like Megatron who does it to scare and take out his anger. I love Starscream...I just want him safe."

Ratchet stared wide-opticed at the large seeker, his jaw slack as he took the information in.

"Okay," he said finally, once a minute passed,"I...I'll talk to Optimus about this. Thank you...for being concerned."

"You're very welcome, Autobot," said Dreadwing, pulling Starscream away from his chassis and handing him to Ratchet,"Go now, he's worn out. Give him a bath and make sure Prime is there, he'll know what to do and he'll explain the seeker form of bonding to you."

"What was that method of discipline you used anyway?"asked Ratchet, taking the sleepy little seekerling into his servos and cradling him against his chassis. Maybe he could use it to discipline a certain femme that deliberately put a life in danger.

"It's common and considered "Old Fashioned"," said Dreadwing with a chuckle, "Known well among the stars as well as here on Earth. Here it's called Spanking, and is sometimes used by humans."

"**_Humans_**?" said Ratchet rather surprised and at the same time a little indignant. After all, all cybertronians held some sort of pride.

Starscream chirped questioningly as he felt someone other than Dreadwing hold him.

":Sempul and sa'nok are going to clean you now:," said Dreadwing with a purr.

Starscream looked up at his "Carrier" and frowned sadly before nuzzling into the CMO's chassis and hiccuping, ":I'm sorry, Sa'nok. I won't go off on my own again:," he whimpered.

Ratchet felt his spark clench slightly as the seeker looked up at him with sad optics.

"He says he's sorry...Well? Go on. Nuzzle him back, let him know you accept his apology. Go on,"said Dreadwing, nodding in encouragement.

Ratchet sighed and did as he was told, if anyone saw him doing this he'd never hear the end of it.

Starscream whimpered and nuzzled back, and let his glossa run against the CMO's cheek before snuggling into his warm neck-cables and whispering "Nga yawne lu oer."

Ratchet froze at the gesture and looked wide-opticed at Dreadwing for an answer.

The large seeker chuckled and smiled warmly, "It's our form of a _kiss_, get used to it."

* * *

OKAY. This Chapter... Ugh this chapter was really really hard to write for me. Mostly due to writers block but also because of this...

Guys I will tell you the truth, I am not entirely against spanking as a form of discipline. I seriously believe some kids do deserve that form of discipline in order for them to behave and learn about some of they're mistakes, but everyone has they're own method and everyone is entitled to they're own opinion. So please do not FLAME me on this.

And in-case anyone is wondering Dreadwing only gave Starscream ten swats.

Okay, so I re-did this to get rid of all the confusing Na'vi.

Now. If you guys have read this fic all the way through, you'd already know that

**Kea** means **No**

and for those who are curious

**Nga yawne lu oer**, means** I love you**. Go ahead all you readers who have significant others, use it on your loves. They'll think it's cute if they are nerdish or James Cameron's Avatar fans :)

So there's your newly make-overed chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I await all of you in the next chapter. Good night!

Jack, June and Fowler will have their own moments in the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18 Punishment for all part 1

**AN:** Forgive any misspellings and ooc-ness.

**_I OWN NOTHING!_**

If any of you have any suggestions or **ideas **please feel free to share, any spelling mistakes or grammar please **notify** me and I'll try to fix it ASAP

And a big thank you to all the people who leave reviews! **I love you guys!**

* * *

Chapter 17 Punishment for all Part 1

Jasper Nevada...

- Jasper Hospital

"Almost finished with your shift nurse Darby?"

"Almost Dr. Dorian, I just need to check up on Mrs. Huges,"said June, picking up a file that another nurse had handed to her a few minutes ago.

"Don't take too long. It's not everyday one of us gets an early leave," said , stealing a muffin from a 'Thank You' basket.

"Thank you ,"sighed June, heading down a hospital hall and into a room, pausing a bit as she walked in through the open door.

Mrs. Hugues had just finished recovering from an emergency surgery while she was in the third trimester of her pregnancy. Her child needed the prosedure because was not absorbing amniotic fluid properly and required a urinary shunt to make sure that it was clearing fluid from its lungs.

"Well , I just came by to tell you that you're okay to leave today. Congratulations on the baby, is there anything I can do to help you before you are taken downstairs?"asked June, glancing over at the patient.

"No, I'm alright. Thank you so much, and I'll be seeing you in a while,"chuckled Mrs. Hugues, patting her delicate and swollen belly.

Thankfully, everything had gone well.

The child will live, but June couldn't help but be concerned. It was known that any baby that has had surgery before birth will most likely have problems during the birth. She_loved_ babies. She missed when Jack was a little baby...He was so cute and sweet.

"Well just take it easy, until the date of the C-section you are on bed-rest. We'll see you soon,"said June, smiling at the patient before signing some papers in the file and leaving.

June sighed as she passed the file to another nurse, "Take that to the counter and tell them to file it. Mrs. Hugues is ready to go. I'll see you all in the morning."

"Good bye, Nurse Darby," said the other nurse before walking away.

June sighed and looked at the time on her watch. It was still pretty early...Maybe she could go and visit Jack and the Autobots for a while... She missed him. Most of the time he would be at school or at work or with Arcee or She would have to work...They never seemed to have time for each other anymore, especially since her husband decided to walk out of their lives. Jack had become so distant and responsible...She loved him.

Thinking about Mrs. Hugues and how she was so calm about her baby. June smiled a bit at the woman's strength, admiring it. When Jack was still inside her womb, June had freaked out about everything. If her baby would be healthy, if she would have complications, what if, what if, what if?

It was _because_ she worked in the hospital that she had become like this...She had seen and taken care of so many people...It was because she had _seen_ the worst that made her so paranoid and concerned about her could blame her?

"Oh, Jack, my little baby,"she whispered to herself as she walked down the halls of Jasper Hospital.

* * *

Autobot Outpost Omega One...

-Main Room

"Oh _no_...Okay, uh, Raf? I don't know how I'm going to say this," said Jack with an exasperated sigh as he stared into a half-empty refrigerator that the Autobots installed about three months ago,"I'm about to tell you the four words _no one_ really likes to hear."

Raf immediately stiffened on his corner of the couch and looked up from his lap-top and stared at Jack wide-eyed,"They canceled season 3."

Miko, who was seated on the other corner of the couch, legs resting on the coffee table, flipping through Tv channels with the remote, gasped out loud in pure shock,"**No!**"she cried,"Beast Wars is the only show we _all_ like!"

"What are you _talking_ about? No! The show is still going, they already announced a date,"said Jack with a scoff,"It's just...we're out of Nutela."

Miko and Raf groaned simutaniously, their shoulders slumping as they did.

"Yeah, I know that _sucks_,"groaned Jack as his gaze returned to the half-empty refrigerator. Debating in his head whether he should make himself a cold cheese sandwich or settle with an applesauce and some club crackers.

"What's there to eat?"called Miko.

"Uhh, water, ice, applesauce, cheese, bread, some crackers and...Some expired Milk? Ugh," gagged Jack.

"Gross," said Raf, sticking out his tongue.

"We should probably get rid of that,"said Miko.

"Well, we have to go food shopping anyway, I'll ask Bumblebee or Optimus to take me out shopping a little later," said Jack, closing the refrigerator door with his foot, a cup of applesauce and a bag of club-crackers in his hands.

"Bumblebee or Optimus?" asked Miko, giving Jack a curious look before tucking in her legs so Jack could walk through and sit between her and Raf,"Why can't you just ask Arcee to take you food shopping, or your mom?"

"Thanks Miko, and No, I can't ask Arcee,"said Jack, opening his cup of applesauce,"I'm not really fond of balancing groceries on her handle-bars. Remember what happened last time?"

"Oh yeah, she was covered in jam and smelled of grape for _days_," said Miko, placing her feet on the coffee table once again.

"Yeah, and she was sticky all over," said Jack with a shudder, "Worst idea ever."

"Plus she's on house arrest,"said Raf, typing away at his lap-top.

"_What_?" asked Miko, turning to Jack and Raf.

"I'm gonna get you for that,"mumbled Jack, semi-glaring at his friend as he opened his baggie of crackers.

"What?" asked Raf, looking innocent,"She's going to find out eventually, just tell her so we can get it over with."

"What will I find out? What what _happened_?" asked Miko, pausing her channel surfing and giving the boys her undivided attention.

With a sigh of frustration Jack dunked a cracker in his applesauce, and brought it to his mouth like it was a tortilla chip with salsa.

"Okay, so this happened friday night when Starscream was just brought into the base. That night Arcee did something that I'm not ready to forgive her for yet, so because of that 'incident' she's under house arrest and is not allowed to drive for the next month,"said Jack, popping another applesauce covered cracker into his mouth,"So for now I'm borrowing Bumblebee, using my bike, or just settling with mom's car. I don't care, as long as it can take me where I want to go."

"Oh, this is juicy. So what did Arcee do? Huh? Wait. If she can't drive wont she get all- you know depressed and 'I wanna drive, like now,' crazy? You know like Bumblebee when he lost his T-cog?" asked Miko,"No offence Raf."

"None taken,"said Raf with a one shouldered shrug, pausing whatever he was doing on his computer,"Besides, there's a huge difference between being told not to drive and losing a T-cog where someone knows they can't drive. It's like the difference between losing a leg and being suspended from running for a month."

"What he said,"said Jack as he started using a cracker like a spoon.

"Oh, I get it. But again. Why is Arcee under house arrest? What did she do to make Optimus you know get really angry?" asked Miko.

Both boys stayed quiet as Miko asked the question.

"Oh come oooooooon, tell me!" whined Miko, shaking Jack's shoulder a bit.

Raf and Jack looked at each other for a moment before the Tv suddenly decided to break their little staring contest.

"We now return to: "_Giiiiirl_! Why you ackin' so cray cray?!"

"_EW_! Change that, I hate that show!"cried Raf, hiding behind his laptop.

"Agreed," said Jack, quickly grabbing the remote from Miko's hand and changing the channel to Cartoon Nexus.

"People are idiots,"said Miko, crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"And that's why Ratchet weeps for humanity,"said Raf, returning his attention to his laptop.

"So is anyone gong to tell me what Arcee did or am I going to have to make you guys spill by annoying the living daylights out of you two?" asked Miko, taking one of Jack's crackers.

Once again Jack and Raf stared at one another.

"You were the one who mentioned it first so _you're_ suffering the consequences," said Jack, returning his gaze to the Tv.

"Only if you deal with the 'after' from the story,"said Raf, pausing whatever he was doing with his laptop once again.

"You'll pay for that one too Rafael,"said Jack, munching on a cracker.

"Okay, so it's friday night you know it's stormy and Ratchet and I just finished working on the groundbridge and taking care of Starscream," said Raf, turning to meet Miko's gaze, "So we all go agree to keep Starscream while Arcee has a _fit_."

* * *

In the hall...

Ratchet hummed quietly to himself as he slowly made his way to the Private halls of the silo. Where all of team Prime's private chambers remained, and where they would usually go for privacy and recharge.

Nestled quietly on his neck cables recharged Starscream, taking Ratchet's warmth. Every now and then, whenever Ratchet stepped to quickly or too hard, the little seeker would stirr and mumble something incoherent in protest.

That made Ratchet smile a bit, reminding him of his days back on Cybertron, before the war. Back when he was still a resident in Iocon's head hospital. Wen he was younger and dreamed of his future. Becoming Chief of Medicine, finding a mate and raising a sparkling of his own.

He would often help carrying mechs and femmes when they were preparing to deliver their young, or even after. But he always seemed to remember that sweet moment of someone having received their young after the painful process of deliverance.

When he would save the life of a sick or injured younglings.

The sense of satisfaction and _accomplishment_ he had when he would see the smiles on all those faces. The sense of family. Of a future.

And now... _Starscream_ of all mechs, had brought that back to the Medic.

Ratchet chuckled at the thought.

"Oh, Starscream...What am I going to do?" sighed Ratchet to himself as he continued to walk slowly down the hall, the little seeker on his shoulder giving a little sigh in his recharge cycle. He must be having a good dream.

Ratchet chuckled again as he took a sideways glance at the seeker.

Starscream was making a little 'O' with his derma, the same way he would when he was sucking on his bottle. He was dreaming about eating.

"Well at least that will be one dream that will come true for you tonight," whispered Ratchet, feeling good all over as the little seeker sighed again.

For a moment he wondered how Optimus was. How he was taking in all that had happened in the past few days. How Starscream was placing the responsibility of fatherhood on his shoulders after all that had happened back on cybertron...After all that he went through with Elita...That poor soul.

He wondered for a moment if Starscream had brought back that painful moment for Optimus and if he was truly okay with taking the seeker in as his "son."

"_She did **WHAT**?!_" shrieked a voice, instantly snapping Ratchet out of his train of thoughts scaring awake a recharging seeker.

Starscream of course, being a sparkling jolted awake and gave a little shriek of his own causing Ratchet to wince,"Ow," he hissed as his right audial ringed for a few seconds only to be followed by the sound of Starscream's frightened sobs and wails.

Ratchet groaned at his little predicament and quickly started to bounce the little seeker on his shoulder, making soothing noises as he did so, "Shhh, Shhh, little one, it's_alright_. Ohhh, it's okay, it's okay Ratchet's here, shhh. Sa'nok is here."

Ugh, if anyone saw this Ratchet would probably off-line due to embarrassment.

Starscream eventually calmed down, letting out a few whimpers and hiccups as Ratchet started to slow his bouncing and began moving into a swaying motion.

"That's it little one, Sa'nok is here, Sa'nok has got you. _oh great_, now I'm saying it,"groaned the CMO, "When I get my servos on Miko," he grumbled walking at a fast pace and quickly turning a corner, completely forgetting about his intended destination and original plan and heading for the main room.

* * *

-Main room

"Owww! _Miko_, did you _have_ to shriek so **_loudly_**?!"growled Jack, rubbing his right ear.

"Sorry," said Miko, "I just _can't_ believe she would do that! I mean, sure, Starscream...Is Starscream, but he's a sparkling!I'm sure he doesn't remember what he did when he was an adult. He's too...Innocent right now, you know what I mean? He played with _me_! A _human_! "

"yeah, we know. But whats probably even worse is that Dreadwing, a _Decepticon _said that what she did was wrong,"said Raf.

"A Decepticon caring about a baby...Wow. Here I was thinking they'd eat babies for breakfast,"said Miko.

"Mmmhmm,"hummed Jack, finishing his applesauce and last cracker.

"What are you watching?"asked Miko taking back the remote that Jack had taken from her earlier in the conversation and switching the channel.

"Hey! Come on I was watching Sponge-Bob Square Pants!" said Jack.

"Shut up,"said Miko, "Oh here we go!"

"Up next on the HUB: "~my little pony, my little pony~"

"Oh come on! Miko!"groaned Jack, slumping in his spot on the couch.

"What? It's a good show!"said Miko.

"Yeah but Sponge-Bob's a classic, and I was watching the Music episode with Squidward!"said Jack, glaring at the japanese girl.

"Well you can't tell me spit, I'm not changing the channel. And don't get Raf into this because he'll agree with me. Raf's a fan. Right Raf?" said Miko.

"She's right, Jack,"said Raf, closing his lap top and immediately focusing on the Tv,"Sorry," he added after Jack sent him a 'I can't believe you' glare.

"Miko!"

The three humans jumped at the sudden and angry hiss that came from behind them.

"Woah, Ratchet, you scared me. What's up?"asked the japanese girl, turning in her seat to better look at the grumpy Autobot.

"What is _up_, is that you scared woke up Starscream and made him cry!"growled the CMO, bouncing the little seeker on his shoulder for emphasis,"What makes you think you could just go ahead and shriek like that? You're scaring us all."

Starscream chirped as Ratchet bounced him, his little wings bobbing up and down with the movements. Miko squealed loudly and pointed at the seeker,"Aw, he's so cute! Aiko look at your wings!"

"His name is Starscream,"said Ratchet.

"Don't care, he already knows it's what I call him,"said Miko before letting out another high-pitched squeal,"Look at hiiiim~!

"I give up," huffed Ratchet, wincing once again at the ringing in his audios.

Starscream let out a delighted chirp as he caught sight of the human girl and the wild haired boy,"Kiip!Meeko!"he squealed extending his un-bound servo and making a grabbing motion with his digits.

Ratchet rolled his optics as Miko let out another squeal, along with a "Aw" or "look at my wittle Aiko."

"Ratchet, can he play with us a bit? Please?"asked Raf, putting away his lap-top in his back-pack and giving the CMO the most pleading look he could muster.

Ratchet groaned again. How can he say 'No' to Rafael?

"Aright, I'll let him down for a bit after I feed him- Yes Miko, he eats. How? Ask Raf. Jack, help me get this brace off of him,"said the CMO before adding a,"please," right after, trying to be polite.

"I see Optimus has been teaching _you_ some manners,"said Jack with a grin standing and heading down the steps, ignoring the little groan of annoyance comming from Raf as Miko bombarded him with questions.

Ratchet grumbled under his breath as he lifted Starscream off his shoulder and placed him on a nearby berth,"_Stay_, uhh _'ì'awn_," he said pointing to the seeker and the berth.

Starscream clicked in understanding and nodded once, carefully sitting on the berth and trying not to hurt or disturb his sore little behind.

"What's up with him?"asked Jack, seeing how the little seeker flinched when he sat down,"Did he fall or...?"

"No. Dreadwing disciplined him a while ago with...uh, what was it called a splitting, no spank- There we go a spanking. To harsh and degrading in my opinion," said Ratchet, taking out a small tool box from his sub-space.

Starscream chirped as he saw the boy start making his way over to the berth. Ratchet cooed and caressed the little seeker's wing, letting him know that _this_ human was friendly. He had forgotten that Starscream never actually _met_ Jack before.

"Oh, I remember those. Mom would give me some of that when I was a kid, usually when I was getting into stuff I shouldnt have,"said Jack with a laugh,"Well at least I learned my lessons. Hey maybe you guys should do that to Arcee, maybe she'll learn her lesson too."

"I still can't believe Dreadwing would use a _human_ method of discipline,"said Ratchet under his breath.

"Hmph, and what's wrong with using a 'human form of dicipline'?"asked Jack with a grunt as he tried climbing up the berth Starscream was using.

Rolling his optics once again, Ratchet gently lifted the human up to his destination before returning to his tools.

"Thanks,"mumbled Jack, as his feet touched the soft metal.

Starscream chirped loudly as he caught the scent of the human, immediately he covered his face and flared his wings. This human smelled weird, of metal and something else, something oily and...just gross.

"Aw, you're not afaid of me aren't you?"asked Jack, kneeling on the berth to make himself look smaller.

Starscream made a noise of disgust,":You **_stink_**!:"

"What's going on?"asked Ratchet, turning to look at the two beings.

"I think he's scared of me," said Jack in a dissapointed tone.

Starscream gagged and scooted away from the human, still clutching at his derma and olfactory sensors. Ratchet couldn't help but laugh and pinch the corners of his optics.

"No, no. That's not it at all,"said Ratchet with a snort,"Are you wearing the clothes you used for work?"

"Well, yeah why?"asked Jack, looking confused as he neared the seeker.

"He doesn't like the smell of that meat you humans are so fond of, you know the hamburger?"said Ratchet, placing his smallest tools on the berth as he caught a wif of Jack's scent,"Yuck."

"If you guys didn't like that smell, why don't you just tell me to change?"asked Jack, crossing his arms.

"I guess we've gotten used to it,"said Ratchet with a shrug,"If you can do that we'd _all_ appreciate it. Alright you see that little screw on his shoulder? Take this tool and remove it as slowly and gently as you can, I'll hold him down."

"Just for that I'm not going to change until after we're done,"said Jack with a snicker.

* * *

Okay, I know. I'm a lazy aft and this was way to long for just a filler.

Sorry if the story is a little slow.

I wanted to have Jack, Miko and Raf to have a bit of a moment in this story to themselves since their habits and personalities are going to affect Starscream.

So the next chapter will be up sometime this week, maybe tomorrow if all goes well.

Answers for Guest Reviewers!

To sarah gambill: Uhhh...I think you have the wrong story?

To AnonymousZGirl: Yes I have read your comment and I know that there was a chapter 18 But that was only because it was an Author's Note explaining that the seeker language shall be turned down a bit also about how I was re-editing chapter 16-17 of this story so readers can understand it. The original is posted separately on my account. Also Yes, I have read about your suggestion on Arcee. Sadly, Arcee's role in the story is going to be different, so I cannot use your idea of turning her into a sparkling. I am sorry. Yes, she will understand the situation with Starscream soon and Yes I will include your idea of having Arcee try to destroy the healing unit. I like it very much and will give you credit for it once it appears in the story.

To pie: Yes I know, that is because chapter 18 was an authors note. I usually delete authors notes to avoid having gaps in my stories.

Thank you all for reading and I'll update as soon as I possibly can.


	19. Chapter 19 Punishment For All Part2

AN: Forgive any misspellings and ooc-ness.

**I OWN NOTHING!**

If any of you have any suggestions or ideas please feel free to share, any spelling mistakes or grammar please **notify** me and I'll try to fix it **ASAP**

And a big thank you to all the people who leave reviews! I love you guys!

**WARNING: CORPOREAL PUNISHMENT :(**

* * *

Chapter 18 Punishment for all Part 2

Main Room...

Ratchet was smiling warmly as he watched Starscream take in his energon, feeling warmth settle in his spark as the little seeker suckled and purred as he fed. The entire base was still and quiet almost as if it knew something sweet and intimate was happening, even the children were still and quiet as they observed from the couch.

"That's it my little Star, nice and easy,"cooed the CMO, feeling the warmth in his spark immediately disappear the second Miko snickered.

"'My little Star?'"she giggled,"Wow, Ratchet. You've gotten pretty close to the enemy, careful or his cuteness will snuff your spark."

"Shut up, Miko you're ruining the moment," said Jack, elbowing the Japanese girl in the ribs,"Hey," she protested, punching Jack lightly on the shoulder.

"Enough you two," scolded Ratchet, glaring up at the children before returning his gaze to the little seeker.

Starscream let out a little sigh as he finished his energon, expelling air from his tanks with a little squeak.

Miko, Raf and Jack started giggling or chuckling at the little noise Starscream made."He burped!"squealed Miko.

"You guys can _do_ that?"asked Jack, his eyes wide.

"Only sometimes,"said Ratchet, rolling his optics. He knew what would come after, the children's curiosity will spike and they will start to ask questions. Then the uncomfortable parts will come...oy, what a processor ache that was going to be.

"Don't worry, Ratchet. You don't have to explain everything to us now,"said Jack, noticing the CMO's uncomfortable stance,"Just enjoy the moment."

Ratchet blinked once in surprise before letting his optics settle on the sparkling that was at the moment trying to jump out of the CMO's servos in order to get to his second bottle of energon.

"_Oh, no_- Not this again!"

Rafael and Miko were giggling as Ratchet struggled against Starscream's attempts to escape.

He was like a little worm wiggling up and around Ratchets servos. "No, No, No, N- Hey! No! Come on!"said Ratchet, catching Starscream in a mid-jump.

The seeker let out a whine as he was caught and wiggled around again, chirping loudly in irritation and determination. He wanted that second serving of energon.

"Stop it!" hissed Ratchet as he caught the seeker in mid jump again. Miko and Rafael looked like they were going to pass out from laughter.

"Let the baby have his bottle, Ratchet. He's obviously hungry,"laughed Jack,shaking his head.

"I- NO! I can't do **that**!"said Ratchet wincing as he felt Starscream's claws sink into his armor,"If he drinks too much he may purge and damage his esophageal tubing. Ow! Starscream!"

Miko further laughed and squealed at the sight.

* * *

Arcee sighed as she walked down the halls of the base. For the past half hour she was on the roof of the silo, standing next to her fallen partner. She missed him dearly and felt anger at the fact that everyone in the base seemed to side with the seeker that murdered her partner in the first place.

She couldn't stand it anymore...she couldn't.

* * *

Five Minutes ago...

Arcee wished dearly that things were different, "Primus, Cliff. He's _living_ in our base. Your _murderer_ is sleeping under the same roof as our _leader!_ I just...**Why**? Why did all of this have to happen?! Why do I feel guilt when _Starscream's_ the one who's supposed to suffer? I mean, sure. I didn't want him to get hurt, but he doesn't deserve to stay with us either! I was protecting my family! He _killed_ you. He's _killed_ and _tortured **thousands**_. I was doing the world a favor! Just because he's a sparkling, he _deserves_ to be _forgiven_ for _**everything** _that he has done?! This is _insane_, Cliff. I _can't_ live like this. I cant live peacefully knowing that _he's_ here. Primus above, I'd rather have **Arachnid** still out and about than have this...This _**monster** _here with us...Cliff...I just...I _need help_, Cliff...I just," Arcee sighed as she sank to her knees in-front of her partners grave, her helm in her servo's ,"This is not _fair_."

* * *

Arcee let a frustrated growl escape her at the memory, her pace picking up as she headed to the main room.

She froze and stared wide opticed at the scene before her. Guilt, sadness and over all anger settling in her spark as she stood at the entrance of the hall.

She couldn't believe it...She _couldn't_ believe it...

This was _disgusting_.

And it was all Starscream's fault!

This wasn't fair...It wasn't _fair_...

In Ratchet's arms was the little tyke, happily suckling on a bottle of energon. Ratchet of course looked annoyed and worried all at once, but...through all the concern...He looked so..._Happy_.

"You better not purge on my clean floor, little one. That's it...Nice and slow."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Ratch. Aiko's got a strong stomach, right Aiko?!"

Ratchet groaned, shaking his head at the girl; But he smiled as he continued to feed the little seeker in his servos. Sighing in content every now an then as the little seeker suckled and purred..He looked so _calm_...

Why? Didn't he know who he was holding? Who he was giving such an open display of affection? Ratchet always had his pride but...

Ratchet looked so _happy_...So happy to have that _monster_ in his servos and consuming the energon that Arcee herself had fought so _hard_ for...

This was so unfair...Why? Why?! **WHY SLAGIT?**!

Arcee gritted her denta, her digits curling into her palm and forming a fist. She couldn't take this...She couldn't...

"Aw, look at him. He's so cute, Star- Star look at me! I wanna take a picture of you, Oh yes I do~"said someone in a sing-song tune.

Arcee's intakes stopped as she saw Jack, making a silly face at Starscream, intent on making him laugh. He was leaning over the rail slightly, with his arm extended and phone in hand.

Starscream, made a little noise of complaint and looked over at Jack, the bottle still firmly attached to his mouth.

"Aaaaannnnd- Got it!"said Jack, leaning back and off the rail,"Oh man, Miko I'm sending this to your cell, this is just too funny."

"Yay!"squealed Miko, causing Ratchet to flinch,"Now I can look at Aiko-chii whenever I want!"

"Can I get a copy too?"asked Raf.

"Sure, just- Wait, let me take another one,"said Jack, leaning over the rail again.

"Careful, Jack,"said Ratchet in a warning tone,"I don't want your internal organs all over my nice floor."

Jack laughed as he took another picture of the feeding Starscream,"That's not gonna happen, Ratchet. Hey, Hey- Starscream, Scweamer~" he said in a sing song tune,"Scweamer I _love_ ju~"

Arcee bit her bottom derma as the words cut through her spark,"He _can't_," she whispered "Jack not you too, please...You can't do this too me!"

Jack...Not Jack too...her _human_...Her _partner_, was siding with the would he do this to her? He was her **partner**! He's _supposed_ to be on _her_ side, but no...He's not on her side...In the end, no one was on her side...Why? Did she not matter to anyone on the team? Did anyone really bother to see things from her point of view? No...No one noticed her or her pain. They were too busy with _Starscream_.

Arcee supressed a sob as she started to shake.

"I...I...Can't!"she whispered, walking away from the scene, away from Starscream and towards the thing that brought all this hurt to her in the first place.

* * *

Optimus sighed quietly as he walked down the hallways of the silo. He was tired and stiff all over.

He just came back from the "Garage."

A room where Ratchet kept all broken items- all most likely due to Bulhead, and tools for fixing said items or inspecting or just plain tinkering.

Right now the only item in that room that was getting any attention was the Healing Unit.

Since Starscream's arrival, he and Ratchet had been analyzing, inspecting and working on the Healing Unit during their spare time in hopes that it could be fixed and used.

Optimus was even going as far as to staying up late or skipping a few engergon breaks.

But now after hours upon hours of work, Optimus had patched up the relic. Hopefully, Ratchet would be able to test it out later and see if it truly works.

For the moment Optimus didn't really want to go near that thing. If it turned Starscream into a sparkling, who knows what it could do to the prime? It could fix a mesh would just as much as it could reverse the aging process, returning whatever reached it's range into nothing but an infant.

At the moment, Optimus did not want to be sparkling, thank you very much. His team _needs_ him. Starscream _needs_ him.

Although...the Relic- If it was fully functional and approved of course, and despite of what it had caused... could prove useful.

Ratchet was always complaining about the consumption of energon, especially for medical uses, but now that the Unit was...well he wasn't sure yet...Functional?

Ratchet would no longer need to worry about losing energon rations to wounds and energy. Starscream and the others would never go hungry, and they'd have extra energon in the storage, fuel to burn- so to speak.

But what if the relic could return Starscream to his original form?

Optimus gave another quiet sigh as he continued to walk on. Hopefully all his hard work would pay off...but...He didn't really want the little one to return to his original state...The chances that he would return were slim...but it was still a chance.

War and sparklings don't mix but...It would be one less enemy...One more mouth to feed and care for...one more life to protect...one more life to fear for.

The prime, huffed quietly to himself in frustration. His spark aching at the thought of losing his newly adopted son.

"Sempu!"

"Hm?" Optimus' train of thought vanished as he looked up, smiling as he saw the little seeker reaching out to him from Ratchet's servos.

"Sempu, Sempu, Sempu~!" chirped the little seeker, wiggling his way out of Ratchet's servos- again, and hopping his way over the the prime and pouncing on his left pede.

Optimus let out a strangled grunt as he felt Starscream's sharp little claws start digging into his knee-joint. Why did that seeker have such sharp claws?!

"Oh no, not this again!"huffed Ratchet, crossing his servos over his chassis and just half-glaring at the little seeker. Not even bothering to stop him.

"Woah, he really likes Optimus right?"said Miko giggling,"I still can't believe he actually thinks Optimus is his daddy."

"Daddy Prime,"giggled Raf.

Ratchet blinked at the term and raised an optic ridge,"Daddy Prime?"

"Aw, that is so cute! Let's call Optimus that now!"said Miko excitedly.

"_Absolutely not_,"said Ratchet with a scoff,"It's cute but I don't think-"

"But it's _cute_!"

"I said '_Absolutely NOT_' Mik-"

"_Dada_ Pry!"squealed Starscream, throwing his little servos up as he made it to Optimus' shoulder,"Sempu-Dada Pry!"he chirped hugging the Prime's faceplate.

"Too late,"said Miko.

Optimus only looked over at Ratchet, optics wide as the seeker purred. Ratchet groaned as the seeker bobbed his wings in approval of the new nick-name.

That is- until a angered scream ripped through the base.

* * *

Starscream.

Starscream.

Starscream.

_STARSCREAM!_

That's all these people cared about! Fragging Starscream!

"**_Arcee!_ What the _Frag_ are you doing?!**"beeped Bumblebee, his optics wide as he saw Arcee trashing the Garage and kicking the relic repeatedly. What is she _thinking_?!

"What I should have done with this thing a long time ago! I'm _destroying_ it!"screamed the two-wheeler,"It brought _him_ here, it _made_ him come here!"

"**Are you _crazy_?! We _need_ that relic!**"buzzed Bumblebee, launching himself at the smaller 'Bot.

"NO!Let me _go_!"screeched Arcee,"That _thing_ that brought that _monster_ into my home, into my family, into my life!" she hissed, giving the relic one last good kick before it gave a satisfying-

*_crack_*

"**You _stupid_-**"shrieked Bumblebee, pushing Arcee into a wall. The two-wheeler in turn gave the scout a good kick in the bearings, right below his cod-piece. The scout let out a strangled whir as he felt pain surge through his body. Arcee smirked for a second before a black and yellow fist connected with her cheek.

"**_Rotten glitch_**," rumbled Bumblebee, his tone low and hissing.

Grunting in shock and pain, the two-wheeler narrowed her optics and attacked the scout.

Metal classed with metal, fist with fist. Arcee was quick and flexible, but Bumblebee was stronger and heavier.

Arcee growled as Bumblebee landed another blow, drawing a bit of energon from her lip,"You'll pay for that,"she growled giving the scout a good kick to the head. Bumblebee let out a loud whine as he felt the two-wheeler's pede make contact, he swayed as his world spun, "**Ugh...uh.**"

"Yield,"said Arcee, glaring down at the slumping scout,"Yield now!"

Bumblebee buzzed angrily and glared up at the two-wheeler, his body shaking with anger as he ground his denta," **For Starscream!**"

Arcee's optics widened as she felt Bumblebee's fist make contact with her tank, for a second everything faded to black. Bumblebee's words echoing in her audials, 'For Starscream...For Starscream' over and over.

"Both of you stand down!"

Bumblebee collapsed onto his knees as Arcee fell onto the ground in a heap. Looking towards the entrance Bumblebee felt a shiver go up his spine. Bulkhead, Ratchet and Optimus were there watching, their weapons onlined and taking positions to attack. Though, the thing that impacted him the most, was the look of disappointment in Optimus' eyes, not just for Arcee but for him as well.

* * *

"**I'm...Sorry,**"buzzed Bumblebee, his door-wings lowering onto his back.

"Help him up,"growled Ratchet to Bulkhead, as he stomped his way over to Arcee,"_Get up_."

Bulkhead shivered at Ratchet's tone as he took Bumblebee's servo, pulling the scout up so he could stand.

"Ratchet, I believe-"

"Arcee, _get up!_"shouted Ratchet, his body shaking as he spoke. Bulkhead and Bumblebee visibly jumped at Ratchet's tone, action and anger, the CMO _never_ ignored Optimus...

Arcee coughed as she sat up,"Frag of Ratchet this has nothing- ugh! What are you doing?!"she cried as she felt the CMO lift her up by the arm.

Bulkhead's optics widened,"Woah, woah, Ratchet what are you-"

"Something I should have done a _while_ ago,"said Ratchet, dragging Arcee to a pile of crates,"I'm doing this for your own good!"

Arcee, struggled against the Ambulance's grip,"Let me go!"she grunted.

"No, Arcee. You've gone to far, now stop squirming and take discipline like an _adult_!"said Ratchet, sitting down on a crate and pulling Arcee up and over his lap the way Dreadwing did with Starscream.

Ratchet took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down as he held the two-wheeler down with his right servo. Once he was calm and had Arcee in a good grip, he slowly started to lift his left servo up into the air.

"What are you-"shouted Arcee, her sentence turning into an alarmed scream as she felt the CMO's servo land hard on her aft.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee whirred/gasped at the sudden action.

For five seconds silence filled the room,"Ratchet...did you just-"

Arcee gasped again as she felt Ratchet's servo hit her aft again, answering her unfinished question. Then she felt it again, and again, and again, and again. Each one harder and more painful than the last.

Gritting her denta she started to squirm madly, trying to get out of the CMO's grip but unable to,"No! _No_! _Stop_! _STOP_ _IT_! _RATCHET_ **STOP!**"she cried out as she struggled. Pain was starting to seep into her, slowly making it's way into her protoform.

"Ow! _Ow!_ _STOP IT!_ **_RATCHET STOP!_**"she cried, feeling the pain turn into a burn as Ratchet's servo seemed to land harder and harder with each smack. Screaming in outrage, Arcee glared up at her team-mates,"_** MAKE HIM STOP! OPTIMUS, BUMBLEBEE, BULKHEAD-MAKE HIM STOP!**_"she screamed, coolant blurring her vision as the burn started to sting, and make it's way into her spark.

"Do you have _any_ idea how long Optimus and I worked on that relic? How much of an _advantage_ we lost right now? Do you?"asked Ratchet,"Optimus and I worked _hard_. Really hard to fix the relic, we've even lost recharge time because of it's repairs. Now after all that, _you_ destroyed it in less than fifteen minutes."

Arcee hiccuped as she looked down to the floor, there in the middle was the relic...a little sphere of gold and silver cracked and sputtering. A relic that would have helped Ratchet...That _could_ have brought Starscream back to his old form and out of her home, had she only been _patient_...and she attacked Bumblebee for it after she tried to stop him. Guilt started to bloom once again in her spark.

It hurt so much.

_"Stop it!_ S-stop,"cried Arcee, her angered cries turning into pleas and eventually sobs,"It' _hurts_ Ratchet, _stop__!_N-no! No!"

"You _know_ the answer to that Arcee,"said Ratchet in a gentle but firm tone,"it's _supposed_ to hurt. It's to remind you _not to make the same mistake again_, and to expect a consequence when you try to _harm_ those around you, or let your anger dominate your _judgement_."

Arcee sobbed and clung to the medic's knee joints, crying out when ever she felt another smack. She never felt so hurt, miserable, tired and _humiliated_ in her entire life.

"_I'm sorry,_"she sobbed, coolant running freely down her cheeks. "I know you are,"said Ratchet,"It'll be over soon, I promise."

And it was...

"Calm down, it's over Arcee. It's over,"said Ratchet, sighing as he watched Arcee slump over his knees, crying her optics out. Slowly he rubbed soothing circles on the the two-wheeler's back,"Easy now, easy,"he said as Arcee's sobs turned into gasping hiccups. Slowly, Ratchet helped Arcee get to her pedes,"_What's wrong with you?!_"she cried, her chest heaving as she spoke,"Why would you-"

"That's what I'm going to get to, you and I are going to _talk_. No _shouting_, no _punching_ or _spitting_ either,"said Ratchet, taking hold of Arcee's servos and looking straight into her optics. She in turn semi-glared at the Medic, though the effect was lost due to her hiccuping.

"Do you know why I did that to you?"asked Ratchet. Arcee squirmed uncomfortably, she wanted to rub her sore aft in order to soothe it, but Ratchet had her servos in a firm grip, he was doing that so she would pay attention to him,"Arcee, you remember when Arachnid had the Imobilizer? Starscream was our prisoner, and you discovered that he was the one that offlined Cliffjumper."

Arcee visibly tensed at the memory,"Yes," she partly hissed.

"You lost your _judgement_ due to your emotions and need for revenge, and you put yourself in danger with Arachnid. You fought her _alone_ and nearly hurt yourself in the process, more than once you've done that. That same day, Starscream was willing to give us information for his safety. Information that could have brought Megatron to his knees and your need for revenge, your anger and emotions drove him away. Do you remember what you said after that? Do you?"

* * *

_I thought settling scores would allow me to move on. Instead I chased away our hope of winning this war anytime soon._

* * *

Arcee hung her helm as her shoulders shook. Ratchet was right...he was right...she was being irrational. Unwise.

"Now, Arcee. You are an Autobot, and as an Autobot you leave an example. What would Cliffjumper think about your behavior, do you think he would approve of all that you've done this past week?"said Ratchet,"Abandoning a sparkling simply because it is your enemy, even though he's been given a second chance. Attacking Bumblebee, when he was trying to stop you from doing something stupid. Destroying a relic that would of helped us all. Do you think he would have approved, patted you on the back and said 'Congratulations, Arcee, you've made me proud?'"

Arcee sobbed as guilt overcame her, "No..._Ratchet_...I miss him so much!" she cried, leaning in and pressing her face plates against Ratchet's shoulder.

"Ratchet!"she cried, holding on to the older mechs servos as if they were a life-line,"I miss him so fragging much!"

"I know you do, I miss him too. We all miss our comrade, but that does not excuse your behavior. Arcee, look at me," said ratchet, forcing Arcee to pull away from him so she can look into his optics. "Arcee, we all care about you. We understand how you feel and that what you are going through is difficult."

Arcee shook her helm and stepped back, angry,"Of course you do. All of you do. Everyone _understands_, Ratchet. But no one _knows_ what it-"

"Oh really? None of us know what it's like to lose a friend? a member of our family or even a lover?"said Ratchet.

Arcee flinched.

"We _all_ experienced a loss when we lost Cliffjumper. We _know_ Arcee. We understand. I know you'll never forget what Starscream did, nor how it felt, but_ time heals all wounds_ even though we _believe_ that we'll never let go, that we'll never stop being angry. That there will never be justice unless the one that caused our pain is feeling more pain that us or is buried in the pit,"said Ratchet, looking at the two-wheeler in the optics,"The truth is Arcee...If we don't move on, if we don't forgive or show mercy we become pathetic. When we reach the point where our anger overpowers our pain and clouds our judgemen we become like the person we hated. We become the monster we want to destroy...we become Decepticons. I know that's the last thing you want...that's the last thing anyone wants Arcee. Do you understand?"

Arcee turned her helm, avoiding Ratchets optics in pure denial. The CMO was having none of that, quickly he grabbed Arcee's chin and forced her helm to turn his way, the femme looked shocked at this action and stared at him wide-opticed.

"_Arcee_...You abandoned a sparkling that has no idea what's going on, you thew him out into the world...You _attacked_ a team member and took out your anger out on everything like a **_sparkling_**...You became a _Decepticon_, Arcee."

Arcee's lower derma wobbled, she knew he was right,"I'm sorry,"she whispered.

" I know you are...From _now on_ I expect you to act like an **Autobot**. I want you to put _all of this_ behind you and _move on_. If you're still upset about Starscream, talk to one of us about it, but everytime you see that sparkling I want you to remember. He's a sparkling, he doesn't know what's going on or where he is, he is _innocent_. Even if you don't believe him to be. If you ever harm an innocent life, attack a team member or put yourself in this kind of situation again, I wont hesitate to do this to you. I will until you are corrected. I'm sorry it hurt so much...But you _needed_ it you understand?We love you...We're here for you and only want what's best for you,"said Ratchet, pulling the smaller femme into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry,"whispered Arcee again, sniffing lightly as she took all the information in...

She was sorry.

She was an Autobot...

Optimus once said:

Wisdom cannot be granted... It must be earned. Sometimes at a cost.

* * *

Okay. This chapter is such a headache. Guys, I am so so so so so so sorry that it took this long to update.

My internet has been completely on the fritz and the cold is not helping. I am going to say that updates are probably not going to be as frequent due the internet being a pain and the fact that I am going to work on 30 hours of pioneer work(Voluntary). So the month of March is probably going to be update free.

I would like to thank **AnonymousZGirl** for helping to inspire this chapter, the broken relic was her idea. Thank you so much.

I love you guys and I would like to remind you all, I don't mind it when people review more than once or ask me questions. I would happily answer all of them if I can.

Thank you all and please leave a review.


	20. Chapter 20 Warmth

**AN:**Forgive any misspellings and ooc-ness.

_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

_**ANNOUNCEMENT: This chapter was made with the help of The-writing-Mew, who is helping beta this story(Thank you so much MEW! :3). Mew is a great author and it would be awesome if would visit Mew's account.**_

If any of you have any suggestions or **ideas **please feel free to share, any spelling mistakes or grammar please **notify **me and I'll try to fix it ASAP

And a big thank you to all the people who leave reviews! **I love you guys!**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Warmth.**

**-Nemesis...**

"What happened to our brother?"

"His location is unknown."

"With all due respect, Lord Megatron, that is _not _what I asked. What _happened _to my brother?"

Megatron glared up at the screen before him,"Thundercracker, I would watch that tone of yours. None of us know what _exactly _happened to your wing-mate. Only that he has been captured and moved from his original site, making us unable to find him."

"_What_?! TC! We have t-"

"_Silence _Skywarp, you'll make things worse... My Brother has been taken? By who?"

Megatron cleared his throat and nodded towards Soundwave, who as usual was monitoring and recording the conversation.

"Soundwave,"Said the gladiator, pointing up at the screen. With a nod, the silent mech typed away at his station, information immediately streaming across the screen before Megatron.

"The Autobots sent he human organization called M.E.C.H. to capture him and one of my best soldiers. Their intentions are unknown and it is also unknown how long Starscream has to live or if he is even alive for that matter."

"The Autobots?!"

"**Impossible**. Starscream _bested _by mere _organics_?! Megatron _please _as if-"

"Skywarp watch your glossa. If Lord Megatron has sent us this information it is because these... humans are a force to be reckoned with, and it is most likely that we won't see our brother again... I'm sorry for being so harsh."

"_No! Let it not be true!_"

"Lord Megatron, I will see you in a joor. Know that I will avenge my brother and serve loyally in your ranks to further destroy the one's that have harmed my brother."

Megatron nodded and smiled to himself as he heard Skywarp's quiet sobs and swears to kill. His plan was already working."Indeed Thundercracker."

...

* * *

**Autobot Outpost Omega One...**

**-Garage**

Arcee sighed as she held on to Ratchet's frame, feeling less sore and angry as the CMO's warmth slipped into her frame,"I'm sorry,"she mumbled again. Burying her face-plates into Ratchet's chassis.

"It's alright," Sighed Ratchet, holding the two-wheeler close. "As long as you learn from all of this, you'll be forgiven." He sighed feeling Arcee nod underneath his chin. "When you're ready I'll introduce you to Starscream _as a sparkling_, you understand? You need to put all of this behind you and make amends." Arcee's only response was a quick nod.

"Good girl." Ratchet sighed; he felt a little uncomfortable with having Arcee on his lap. If it had been any other occasion Ratchet would have been more than content with having a pretty femme in his lap. Pits, he would have considered himself lucky, but since Arcee was a valued team member and friend, Ratchet was having none of that.

Besides, he was not accustomed to any physical contact. Ratchet was never a sentimental or a touchy-feely kind of mech. Everything he's ever done was quick and from a distance, but now...

... Everything seemed different.

All because of a certain seeker and his past.

Arcee flinched as she heard Optimus clear his intake after a long moment of silence. She had forgotten that her team-mates saw her 'punishment' from the sidelines; she hid her face in Ratchet's chassis in embarrassment.

"You're going to have to face them sometime, Arcee." Said Ratchet with a sigh.

Arcee let out a dry chuckle and snuggled deeper into the medics armor. "Thanks, Ratchet... For everything." She whispered flinching a bit as she got off his lap.

"Arcee."

"Hm?"Arcee looked up and into the eyes of Prime, feeling guilty and ashamed... She had disappointed him... disappointed Optimus... hurt him and all her family... and everything because of her own selfishness.

The Prime however placed his servo on her helm petting it gently. Arcee smiled at the little gesture from the Prime. It showed that he cared and valued her and that he was sorry for her moment of pain.

"Thank you Optimus." Whispered Arcee, wincing as she felt her protoform sting... _Sting_... _Bumblebee_!

Arcee felt her spark sink at the thought of the scout. "Bumblebee?" She called turning slowly and stiffly towards the scout.

The little scout coughed and looked over at the femme. "**Yeah?**" He buzzed feeling a little awkward. He was still sore and upset from the fight.

Arcee shifted a little as she stared up at the young scout, her spark twisting in guilt as she analyzed his injuries.

He was covered in dents and scratches and a thread of energon oozed from his split derma.

Arcee sighed and hung her helm. "I'm sorry." Whispered the two-wheeler before quickly pouncing and hugging the scout close. "I'm so sorry."

Bumblebee let out a surprised whistle as he felt the femme hug his frame. "**Woah! Okay, Okay... I forgive you, I can't really stay mad at you forever and... you're my **_**sis**_**... And I love you, I'm sorry I hurt you too... but... 'Cee, did you just... **_**Glomp **_**me?**"

Arcee let out a small laugh and kissed the scout on the cheek. "Maybe... I'll make it up to you, _I promise._" She sighed feeling joy hit her spark when Bumblebee hugged her back.

Bulkhead cleared his throat." Sorry to interrupt the moment but there's an alarm...?"He said pointing a digit towards the door where the echos of an a distant alarm could be heard.

"Uh oh." said Ratchet, worry clouding his features. "Alright let's go; Arcee."

Arcee let go of Bumblebee and stared at the Medic. Her eyes full of worry and exhaustion.

"Go rest up in your chambers, a good rest will do you good. I'll see you once this is over."

...

* * *

**-Main Room...**

"Okay the alarm's off." Sighed Jack, looking up from the side-station computer, a little section in the children's entertainment area built specifically for human use of the Main-computer. Miko wasn't allowed to touch the thing, or else they'd all be doomed.

"I still don't think it's fair that I can't use that thing." Miko said, crossing her arms and glaring at Jacks back.

"You'd probably end up breaking it or giving it a virus, remember what happened when you used Raf's computer?"said Jack.

"It's not my fault!" Miko defended herself. "I promise I'll be careful with this thing. Pleeeaaase? I just wanna use it." She put on her best puppy-eyes.

"No, Miko. You'll doom us all, besides, we all know that you have tried and failed to hack this thing."

"Hmph!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "One day..." She growled.

Jack sighed and ignored Miko's groans and whines. "Good thing Ratchet Miko-proofed this thing, and thank goodness for whomever invented passwords." Muttered Jack under his breath as he typed in a code." What do you see on the big screen Miko? Is it agent Fowler?"

"Ohhhh," Miko groaned loudly as a live-video feed started to run on the main-computer's monitor. "Aw, Jaaaaack. Why is your _mom _coming over?"

"Hey back off, she's my mom." He said stepping away from the side-station and looking up at the live-feed. "She can come over if she wants... I just wish she would warn me." He sighed. "In all honesty I don't know why she's coming over. Maybe she just _wants _to visit?"

"Wait, wait, wait, what about _Starscream_?" The girl let out a gasp.

"What about him?" Jack looked over at Starscream who was curled up and asleep on top of Raf on the floor.

To the children's surprise, one second the little seeker would be full of energy and the next one like a light's out. Sadly... at least for Raf anyway, Starscream decided to knockout and claim Rafael as his pillow.

"Okay guys, this isn't funny. Get him off... _Please_?" Raf said in a stage whisper, squirming a bit as Starscream stirred and snuggled into his neck.

"Did you hear something?"asked Jack jokingly as Miko huffed. "_Be serious_." She hissed smacking the older boy's shoulder.

"Ow! What was _that _for?!" Jack hissed grabbing his shoulder.

"_Baka_! What do you mean by '_What about him?_' It's Starscream! Don't you think your mom would freak out about this sort of thing? Give us the whole 'It's Dangerous' speech?" Asked Miko with her hands on her hips.

"Well..."said Jack, shrugging a bit. Miko smacked the boy's shoulder again, "_Ow!_That hurts you know!" said Jack giving Miko a glare.

"Good," Said Miko smacking Jack again.

"_Ow!_"

"What's going on here?"

"Oh hey Ratchet!" Greeted Miko looking up at the Medic.

Ratchet lifted an optic ridge at the two children as he entered the Main-Room, his team mates and Prime not far behind him. The intruder's alarm had been turned off and now it seemed like Jack and Miko had been arguing about something, Starscream and Rafael were... wait...

What Ratchet saw almost made him laugh out loud... Almost.

"Where's Starscream?"asked Optimus, walking up to Ratchet's side, blinking as he saw the sleeping seeker on top of Raf.

"Okay that's just too cute. Miko take a picture of that!" Chuckled Bulkhead as Bumblebee buzzed.

"Already got some." Miko giggled showing off the pictures in her phone to the wrecker.

"Please get him off! He's cutting off the circulation in my legs!" Said Raf tensing as the little seeker stirred atop him. "Oh good you're waking up." Sighed the boy.

Starscream, who at the moment had no idea what was going on, chirped quietly and stretched. An involuntary mew escaping him as he did. It was quite comical really watching his little claws spreading out in all directions and his little aft sticking up into the air like a feline almost.

Everyone chuckled, giggled or beeped in amusement.

Well... Everyone except for Raf who was more than happy to sneak out from under the seeker and stand." Got the prickly ant thing going on in my legs." He grunted before stretching his legs.

"**You 'kay Raf?**" Beeped Bumblebee.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Raf giving the scout a 'thumbs up.'

Starscream paid no mind to the others and blinked a few times before rubbing his faceplates with the back of his little servo. "_:Still sleepy... Still sore:_" He muttered before laying back down on the floor. "_:Where... Squishy?:_"

"Uh, Guys? Mom's here for a visit and she's already entering the base." Said Jack breaking all attention away from the seeker.

"**Oh no!**" Buzzed Bumblebee.

"Whoah. What's going to happen when she see's him? She'll do the 'it's too dangerous' thing." Said Bulkhead shifting from ped to ped due to worry.

"_Told you_." Said Miko to Jack.

"No need to worry Bulkhead." Said Ratchet. "The little tyke needs a bath anyways. Optimus, you're coming with me, Dreadwing said something about the both of us bonding?"

"Huh?" Bulkhead said with wide optics. "What do you mean by _bonding_?"

"Not _that _kind of bonding Bulkhead, _the other one_. Like a bond between families? Besides... I'm still too young to settle down anyways." Said Ratchet which earned him a loud whistle from Bumblebee.

"**HA! keep telling yourself that Ratchet!**"

The beeping of a car horn soon caught their attention, causing Starscream to chirp in annoyance. "_:I'm sleepy! Quit already!:"_

"Well, that's our cue. Come on Optimus, the rest of you will explain what's going on to Mrs. Darby." Ratchet commanded quickly walking away to the Medbay wing where the wash-racks were located.

"Hey no fair!" Miko shook a fist at Ratchet's back as June's car was driving into the main-room.

"Hey, didn't you forgot something?" Bulkhead picking up the sleepy seeker off the entertainment area's floor and handing him to Optimus. Starscream growled as he felt himself being moved again. Didn't they know he was recharging?

"Easy there little one. Thank you, Bulkhead." Said Optimus taking the seeker from the wrecker and following Ratchet out.

June, who was parking near the space bridge, waved as she got out of her car. "Hello everyone! Where's Optimus heading in such a hurry?" She asked.

"He's busy with a little project." Said Bulkhead with a smile.

"I see." June walked up the steps and into the entertainment area, immediately pulling Jack into a hug. "Hi Jack." She whispered.

"Hi Mom. What brings you by?" He asked returning his mother's hug.

"I just... I miss you... and I felt like giving you a visit. Ugh, _eww _Jack, take a shower and change clothes. You smell like old greasy food!" June, letting go of her child, said and turned to greet Miko and Raf. "Hi Miko, Rafael. How's school?"

"What have you heard?"

...

* * *

**-Wash-racks...**

"...better that we use the tub?"

"No... It's easier to bathe sparklings in the sink, it's at a reasonable height and it's a little more manageable."

"If-"

"He wont drown."

"Very well... Why so many towels? Why are they stationed so far?"

"_You'll see_. Wake him up while I ready the sink."

"Wake up little one... Wake up... Come on, it's time for a bath." Said a smooth and baritone voice.

Starscream groaned and shifted as he on-lined his optics, the sound of running water filling his audios and the seeker recognized the room as the washing station. He thought it was really simple in comparison to the ones he used to use.

It was a large room with a large tub, a sink, a large mirror with a cabinet, a pile of towels in the corner, a strange-looking drain on the floor and a strange shower head with a hose attached to it...

The seeker's large green uncle and his carrier had taken him here a few days ago for a bath of some sort. Starscream perked up at the memory, he loved how clean he felt when he would come out of the strange liquid his Carrier used to clean him. It wasn't an oil bath, but it was _something_.

"_:Sempu, Sa'nok, is it Laro time? I love Laro time,:_" Mumbled the seeker snuggling into the warm and familiar chassis of his 'sire' ":_The liquid smells sweet... is warm and fun to play in... so warm... Like Energon goodies... Like Sa'nok._:"

Back at his old home...Starscream would have fun with his brothers in the wash-racks, playing splashing and preening. Loving one another as a family and making sure they were all shiny and happy by the end of the bath.

Laro... Clean.

Starscream purred and felt warmth spread throughout his chassis. Now he would do that with his Sa'nok and Sempu...

His wonderful _new _family.

Starscream purred as he felt his Sire's warm digits pet his helm.

He loved his Sire so much...

_":Sempu... you're so warm... No want to leave you.:_" said Starscream in a sleepy slur, his glossa dragging against his wrist at a half-attempted preen.

...

* * *

"Easy, little one." Said Optimus petting the little seekers helm with his thumb digit. The seeker let out a loud purr as he did.

"He sure is cute... Optimus, what are we going to do about Arcee?" Asked Ratchet looking up at his leader.

"I am not certain, but it seems that your punishment has gone through... where did you learn such a... _disciplinary _act?" Optimus asked as he rocked the little seeker in his servos.

"I know, I know... It was... _harsh_. I learned it from Dreadwing, I saw him use it on Starscream and it worked well with him so I just... acted. Though I wish I hadn't. Spanking- as it is called is just so... _Foreign_! It's used among humans." The CMO answered, his derma pulling back into a sneer of disgust.

"Discipline is discipline, Ratchet. No matter the origin, the only thing that matters is the message behind it and it's use, you _didn't _abuse Arcee or degrade her, you did what you _had _to do." The Prime reassured his friend reaching over and patting the Medic's shoulder. "Ratchet... sometimes saying 'no' and 'go stand in the corner' is just not enough, you've done well. You've _comforted _her... you've shown that you cared and even now you show pity and guilt. That is what truly matters, you did this to protect and correct a team member. I'm proud of you and I can see that you have become stronger with this experience... It is something every leader has to go through."

"Every parent." Ratchet sighed. "I'm thinking about talking to Arcee after this though, I feel as if she needs more _comfort _and a little more of an explanation."

"At the moment she feels betrayed because we are caring for the being that has caused her the most recent pain."

"I know... but... everyone deserves a second chance, even the little troublemaker." Said Ratchet, glancing over at Starscream, who was still half asleep.

"Ratchet, look at him... he's so small, so fragile." Said Optimus feeling content in his spark.

Ratchet smiled sadly at the Prime. "It... brings back memories, doesn't it?"

The Prime nodded and held the little seeker closer to his chassis. "Elita would have wanted this... She would have _loved _it." Optimus mussed in a sad tone remembering his mate and the dreams they couldn't have. "I can only hope that one day all of us will be able to have such happiness... to live without fear of war and loss."

Ratchet nodded and sighed at the Primes words. "I hope for the same Optimus... I'm sorry that you have to go through all this..."

Optimus smiled as he looked down at the half asleep seeker in his arms. "We shouldn't dwell in the past, Ratchet. I am _proud _to have Starscream call me his sire, I am proud to... at least for now _have _a sparkling of my own. For now let us just focus on _him_... let us focus on our sparkling... focus on the future and our hopes for a better day. A day without war, without loss." Optimus pets the little seeker's wings.

"_Our _sparkling? _Optimus_~ you sly mech." Said Ratchet, batting his optics in mock-flirtation. "_I didn't know you saw me that way._"

Optimus let out a snort. "Enough Ratchet!" He said, his voice laced with light humor as much as the Matrix allowed him.

Ratchet chuckled and shook his head. "Alright, alright... Give me Starscream, the water's already warm enough for him." The CMO said pointing to a large cybertronian sized sink filled with bubbles and water.

"Are you sure that it is alright for him to bathe-"

"Optimus," Said Ratchet with a huff. "_Trust me_, Starscream will be fine."

The Prime blinked as he felt Starscream now fully awake shift in his hold. "_:Laro Laro!:"_He cried, waving his little servos about.

"I wonder why he likes bathing so much? Most sparklings hate bathing." Ratchet chuckled as he took the seeker from the Prime. "Oh look at you! You ready to make a big splash?" He asked with a playful growl.

Starscream chirped and bounced in his 'carrier's' servos.

"Dreadwing did mention that seekers are a clean race," Said Optimus. "They like to constantly clean or 'preen' themselves. It's also a form of bonding between themselves."

"Dreadwing mentioned that while we were talking. He told me to bathe Starscream once I found you." Said Ratchet petting little Starscream's helm.

"It seems that the act of cleanliness is symbolic to the purity of family... At least that is what I am led to believe." Said Optimus tilting his helm in thought.

"Hmm, we should ask Dreadwing later... For now- Brace yourself!" Suddenly Ratchet said setting Starscream into the soapy water.

"Why would-"

Before the Prime could finish his sentence a vast amount of water was already being splashed at his face. "I see." He wiped his face-plates, his optics stinging slightly due to the soap.

Ratchet's shoulders shook as he tried to hold in his laughter.

Starscream on the other hand was having the time of his life in the warm soapy water. Sure it stung his optics a little and tickled his vents, but it smelled sweet and it felt good against his protoform and wings making them smooth and shiny.

With a chirrup and a purr Starscream immediately started to flutter his wings causing a large amount of water to sprinkle all around. After that little session the seeker chirruped again as he dunk himself into the warm waters of the sink, his entire body shaking and wiggling as more water splashed around him. Starsctream chirped and squeaked as he repeated the process.

"chur-_chur-r-r-it-it-it-it~!_"

Optimus couldn't help but smile at the little seekers display. "I've seen behavior like this before. He is like those small creatures I've seen at the human educational facility... _Birds_... He's like a little bird. I've seen them doing this in the sandbox station human children love so much."

"Hmph, this sparkling better not do that or so help me- Wait. When was this? I don't recall you ever going to the children's school." Ratchet gave Optimus a side-glance as he forced Starscream to stay still as he scrubbed the little seekers wing's with a soft cloth.

The little seeker purred and leaned into Ratchet's gentle touch. Nuzzling the soft cloth or the medic's digits when possible.

"Hold still." Huffed Ratchet running the cloth over the seeker's helm.

"When Bumblebee was visiting the Rescue bots. I took the time to pick up Rafael while you worked on a cure for the Transformation Paralysis virus." Optimus answered smiling knowingly at Ratchet.

Ratchet gasped and tensed accidentally dropping the cloth in the water. "I _forgot _to pick up Rafael?!"

"You tend to lose focus on other things when you are working." Said Optimus blinking away the stinging soap in his optics. "Don't worry, Rafael understood your situation. As I have said before, do not dwell in the past."

"_You..._" Growled Ratchet half heartedly.

"Chi- chi_-ii-chi-r-r-r-rr~!_"

Ratchet chuckled as Optimus made an amused sound.

Watching Starscream bathe was entertaining.

The little seeker was playing around, splashing and chasing after stray bubbles. Every few seconds he would abruptly stop and preen himself only to grimace, shiver and jump back into his little game of chase the bubble. _":Join in Sempu, Sa'nok! It's fun! Chuurrii~!:"_

"Seekers." Ratchet sighed shaking his helm as another splash of water hit him and Optimus.

_":Sempu, Sa'nok!:"_Squeaked Starscream, waving up at his 'creators'. _":Come so you can have laro too!:"_

Optimus smiled at the little seeker. "I am sorry but I don't understand you." He said petting the little seekers helm. Starscream squealed and nuzzled against his sires servo hugging Optimus' thumb digit close to his chassis.

_":I give Sempu-Dada Pry a Laro!:"_He chirped extending a servo to grab the soaking wet and discarded cloth Ratchet dropped earlier. It was at the other side of the sink by the sput... out of his reach...

Ratchet chuckled at the little seekers attempts to keep hold of his sire and grab the cloth. The seeker chirped in annoyance as his little claws grabbed at the air. Starscream tried again extending both his servos as much as possible as his little claw held on to the tip of his sire's digit. When that failed he tried extending his pede...

The little seeker peeped, his wings twitching in agitation. He just could not reach that cloth! Taking hold of Optimus' digit again, Starscream snorted. He wanted to the cloth but he didn't want to let go of his sire either. Looking up, he saw the amused looks on his creators faces.

":_Don't laugh at me_:" Growled Starscream.

Ratchet laughed at the little seeker's growl. "Easy Star." He chortled picking up the cloth the seeker was trying to reach.

"_:Sa'nok:_" Chirped Starscream glaring at his carrier.

"Here you go." Cooed Ratche, wringing out the cloth and handing it to Starscream.

The seeker took it with a grunt, his optics narrowing as his faceplates reddened in embarrassment.

"What are you...?" Optimus was about to ask and tilted his helm as Starscream started running the cloth over his servo, scrubbing against invisible stains and picking out little pieces of filth. Once satisfied the seeker chirped and hugged his sire's servo.

_":You all clean now, Sempu:"_Sighed the little seeker running his glossa across the Prime's knuckle-joint. "_:Nga yawne lu oer, Sempu._:"

Optimus blinked and glanced over at Ratchet. The Medic only smirked. "That's their equivalent of a kiss. It means he loves you."

The Prime's optics widened as his spark swelled with joy. "He... _Loves _me?" Whispered the Prime smiling a bit as Starscream let go and called for his carrier.

"_:Sa'nok! Sa'nok! You laro too!:_" Cried the little sparkling.

Ratchet smiled as he extended his servo, palm up towards the sparkling. He almost laughed as Starscream _waddled_over with the cloth tightly gripped in his servos.

With grunt of effort the seeker began to clean his carrier's servo picking at the little seams and scrubbing at the invisible stains he saw. _":Hasey!:_" Declared the little one when he had finished hugging one of Ratchet's digits. _":Sa'nok is all clean now!:" _Chirped the seeker looking up at his carrier, _":Laro time is the best!:"_He purred before-

_":Ahh...Ah...__**Ah-chiiu!**__:"_

"Upp! I guess that means bath time is over. Come on let's dry you off and get you warm." Taking hold of the little seeker and giving him one last good scrubbing, Ratchet said. "Optimus can you get a towel ready for him?"

Optimus nodded and looked around the wash-racks, he and Ratchet were soaked and so was most of the floor. "What a mess. I see why you have all the towels now and why they're far from the waters." He said taking a towel from a pile that was a good distance away from the sink.

"Mmmhmm," Hummed Ratchet pulling the plug from the sink's drain. "Uh, you might want to stay back for a bit because rinsing Starscream is a little tricky." Said the Medic keeping a firm grip on the seeker as he turned a handle.

"Why?" Asked Optimus tilting his helm.

The second Ratchet put Starscream under running water the seeker started to chirrup and flutter his wings again causing a vast amount of water to sprinkle and fly around in all directions.

"_Kiiiii~!_"

"That's why." With a chortle Ratchet said turning a handle to stop the water flow.

Starscream chirped and shook himself, his wings fluttering and pedes shaking off all the excess water on his frame. He looked like an animal drying itself after a wash.

Ratchet couldn't help but laugh as the seeker sneezed again and shivered. "Alright, alright," He cooed, holding the little seeker close to his chassis. "I'll hold him and you dry him. Be careful of his wings, they're sensitive."

The little seeker chirruped and purred as Optimus dried his frame gently with a towel. The seeker looked so happy and safe... It was hard to believe...

_":Sempu-Dada Pry, Sa'nok...So happy. I'm glad you are my new Creators...So happy!:_" Mumbled Starscream, snuggling into Ratchet's chassis as Optimus continued to gently dry his wings.

"I guess this is what Dreadwing meant by bonding." Said Ratchet. "Incredible how this sparkling is _Starscream_. I never would have thought this would happen. Optimus... _we're Creators._"

Optimus smiled at the medic's statement. "Yes, we are _Creators_."

...

* * *

**_AN:_** Well that's all I'm going to write for now. This chapter is not my best chapter, but I will try to get better at this as the story moves forward. Another thing, I am going to be super busy from here on out. I'm going back to school, I'm going to move out of my home, so things are going to get a little hectic.

I would like to thank all my readers for being so patient and for supporting this story.

In responses to **AnonymousZgirl**: Wow. you did write allot, but do not worry I really don't mind long reviews. As for the situation with arcee, not to worry all things will be mended with her. The sting of betrayal will not last forever I can tell you that much. As for Smokescreen, he will appear in this story. Not to worry. I know this story is SLOW but he will make his appearance in future chapters, this story is LONG.

To **magmakitty19**: Did you read ahead without me knowing? LOL I will take your suggestions and use them within the story. I will credit you as well. Thank you so much for your interest.

To **Guest**: Here's your bath scene. I hope it was up to your standards and that you were able to enjoy it.

**Q&A:**

**Q:What is preening?**

**A:Okay. Someone asked me this a while ago**(I don't remember who you are, sorry :( )_**Preening**_**for seekers is like licking**(Seekers- In this story- have a special automatic "covering" that feels like warm rubber on their glossas for when they want to preen, that way they can spit out whatever they picked up without tasting it, or swallowing it.), **or rubbing. Like how a bird or a Cat does. Starscream will often preen himself by licking his wrists or shoulders, but he can also use his chin**(to polish since seekers- at least in this story- the metal that make up their chins are softer and almost cloth-like in texture ) **and claws to pick out dirt, leaves and whatever he doesn't like. Just the act of a seeker cleaning itself is 'Preening'**

I would like to give a special thanks once again to **The-writing-Mew **Who is helping me out with this story. Mew is a great author! Visit Mew's account!

Well that is all I have to say.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.


	21. Chapter 21 One Word Conflict

**AN:** Forgive any misspellings and ooc-ness.

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT:** This chapter was made with the help of **The-writing-Mew** and **ghost-writer-88**, who are helping beta and edit this story(Thank you so much MEW and ghost! :3).

If any of you have any suggestions or ideas please feel free to share, any spelling mistakes or grammar please notify me and I'll try to fix it ASAP

And a big thank you to all the people who leave reviews! I love you guys!

* * *

**One Word Conflict**

* * *

-Autobot Outpost Omega One

-Wash-racks

_":Sempu-Dada Pry, Sa'nok...So happy. I'm glad you are my new Creators...So happy!:"_ mumbled Starscream, snuggling into Ratchet's chassis as Optimus continued to gently dry his wings.

"I guess this is what Dreadwing meant by bonding." said Ratchet. "Incredible how this sparkling is Starscream. I never would have thought this would happen. Optimus... we're Creators."

Optimus smiled at the medic's statement. "Yes, we are Creators."

Starscream shivered and started to chirp excessively reaching out to his Sire, his wings quivering as another sneeze came out of him, _":Sempu, I'm cold. Warm me up!:"_ cried Starscream, making grabbing motions with his digits.

Ratchet smiled and allowed the Prime to take their adopted sparkling. He shivered as he felt the cold air of the silo start to seep into his protoform, "Ooh, better dry off. No wonder Starscream always complains after a bath, he must be freezing."

Optimus nodded and wrapped the little sparkling up in a new, dry, fluffy towel, feeling the cold of the silo starting to get to his form as well. Starscream purred and snuggled into the warmth his Sire and the towel provided. He loved his Sire and his Carrier so much, he couldn't remember a time where he was ever this happy...Where he felt this warmth and love...

Once everyone and everything in the wash-racks were dry, Starscream began to grow restless. The little seeker proceeded to sing a little song, _":~Sempu, Sa'nok, I love you, I love you, I love you so much~:"_he sang, climbing up to his Sire's helm and settling down by the crest.

"I wish I knew what he's saying besides _sire_ and _carrier_," said Ratchet.

The Prime nodded slightly as he reached up and caressed the little creature's wings. This caused the little seeker to shiver in delight and smile. Ratchet sighed contently to himself, watching the lovely scene. Said smile soon disappeared, replaced by a look of worry. Optimus, being the kind mech he was, noticed the sudden change, "Is something wrong old friend?"

The medic jumped out of his trance and looked up at the two with a worried look, "It's just... Nevermind, I just have to take care of something," said Ratchet, walking past the Prime and out of the wash-racks.

_":Sa'nok!:"_

Ratchet turned his head at the call, looking into the large and worried optics of Starscream.

_": Is Sa'nok upset? Why Sa'nok upset? Why are you not happy? Did I do something_ _wrong Sa'nok?:"_chirped Starscream, feeling dread creep up in his spark.

Ratchet smiled a reassuring smile and walked back to his seeker and the Prime. Reaching up to caress the little seeker's head, he cooed, "Don't worry, little one, I'm not upset at you. Sa'nok just has to do something for another member of this...family."

Starscream chirped in worry as the CMO walked away.

"I believe it is just you and me now," said Optimus, lifting Starscream off his helm and into his chassis. The warmth only calmed the seeker slightly, _":Sa'nok,:"_ whispered Starscream, feeling worried for his Carrier. Something didn't feel right inside of him...Something was wrong...

* * *

The CMO walked the silo's pathways with one objective in mind... Arcee.

Like everyone else in team prime, Ratchet never liked to ignore unfinished business. He still felt the need to do something for her...After all, she was a friend, and somewhat of a daughter to him. Once he reached her chamber door Ratchet paused and took a deep intake of air, calming himself before he could bring himself to knock. Something about whatever lay behind the large titanium chamber door made him nervous. Arcee could be one of two things at the moment, a small femme filled with fury or sadness. Ratchet sighed knowing that he wanted neither...But he owed Arcee at least a chance at reconciliation, not just with her family or her past, but with Starscream as well. Nodding surely to himself, Ratchet lifted his servo and knocked on the femme's chamber door.

"Arcee, you in there?"

"Hey Ratchet," said Arcee, her chamber doors opening and spreading apart with a hiss, "I'm feeling better," she said, crossing her servos, her signature form of emotional self defense. Ratchet narrowed his optics as he looked at her tear-stained face and flushed cheeks, "Liar," he said, "you've been crying."

Arcee, smiled sadly and sniffed.

"It's just,"she trailed, covering her optics with her servos,"I am so sorry, Ratchet. I am, it's just...This is all my fault. It's all my fault!"

Ratchet, felt a pang of sympathy as he pulled the sobbing two-wheeler into an embrace, "Shhh, it's okay. Everything's okay, Arcee," he said, petting the femme's helm, "Come on, we'll talk inside."

Arcee nodded into the CMO's chest as she felt herself being pulled back into her chambers, the titanium doors open behind her.

"Tell me what's wrong," said Ratchet, sitting down on the femme's berth.

"Everything," said Arcee, her voice breaking as she sat next to the medic. She felt her spark twist with guilt and pain, "I just feel like it's all my fault. _Everything_."

"What is Everything Arcee?" asked Ratchet, holding Arcee's servo.

"Cliffjumper, Tailgate...It's all my fault. If I just...If I could have saved them Ratchet, if I could have just rid the universe of the 'cons that took them. That _ruined everything_ in my life and in my _family's_ life," said Arcee, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed, "_none_ of this would be happening...I wouldn't have done this, to Optimus, to us. I'm sorry, Ratchet...I'm a failure and a monster."

"None of that was your fault," said Ratchet, petting the femme's helm. He felt so awkward and clumsy at the moment. Ratchet never was really good with comforting. All he knew was the 'holding of the servo', the 'embrace', the 'pat on the helm', the sorry 'hand on the shoulder'...

"I miss them so much, Ratchet, "said Arcee with a hiccup as she leaned in and buried her face-plates into Ratchet's chest.

"Shhh, it's okay... everything will be okay... I miss them too," said Ratchet hugging Arcee closer, _'But crying and hurting an innocent sparkling will not bring them back,'_ he thought.

Crying, the femme whispered between sobs, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Ratchet... I- I didn't mean to- to hurt..._Any_ of you."

"I understand, and I'm sure it won't happen again, but... Arcee, you need to let them go, you _loved_ them, and I'm sure that if they could see you now, they would not be happy. I know they would have wanted you to smile and move on with your life," said the Medic, nuzzling the femme's helm with his chin, "Be more _open_, Arcee. I know you've had it hard, we all have really...but you don't _always_ get hurt when you accept something into your life. Especially when that something is someone that has received a second chance."

Arcee sniffed and held on to Ratchet like he was a life-line, "thank you...Please, just stay here with me for a bit Ratch...I need it," she sighed as Ratchet nodded against her helm.

"None of the things that have happened in this war are your fault. You need to see that... As much as we wish we could change circumstances we cannot," said Ratchet, "if we could change things and bend them to our will, then all life would either be perfect or pure chaos. You need to see your blessings Arcee... You need to let go of your _anger_ and see the good that life has given to you. You have a _new partner_ that loves you and cares deeply about you, Arcee. You have team mates that support you and that only want what is best for you-"

"That's _not_ true," said Arcee, "everyone _loves_ Starscream despite everything he's done. Everyone just expects me to accept him and forget..."

"That's a lie, and you know it," said Ratchet, petting the femme's helm again, "none of us have forgotten what Starscream had done or what he has taken from us, it is hard for us to accept him too..._Very_ hard. None of us expect you to welcome him with open arms immediately but we do expect you to behave according to Autobot code and see his new chance at redemption and a new life. I know that it is hard and painful, but he has returned to an age of innocence. Our duty as Autobots is to protect the innocent, and ensure their futures. None of us want to see you hurt...But you need to _reconcile_ with your past, yourself, and the sparkling. None of us want to hurt you, pressure you or make you uncomfortable. Know that I am here for you, and that we all love you."

Arcee sighed again, wiping away the last of her tears.

"You don't have to be so hard and tough, Arcee. Talk to us...we will listen," said Ratchet, pulling away from the two-wheeler and looking into her optics.

Arcee smiled sadly and nodded rather stiffly, unsurely. She still was not ready.

It was unknown to both that they were being watched.

* * *

In the hallway and near the opening of the Arcee's chambers, Optimus and Starscream watched the scene in silence. The Prime had followed the Medic out of concern and found this situation instead. The little seeker was close to tears as he watched the femme cry so bitterly; She may be scary and she may have hurt him, but Starscream did not want her to suffer either.

The pain she had was so strong...Starscream could _feel_ the darkness, the negativity that surrounded the femme.

So cold... So very cold.

_":Sempu... give her hug, hold her, so she won't cry again...Let me hug her Sempu, hold_ _her, hold her...:"_ The little one chirped adjusting himself in his Sire's servo, trying to jump to the floor and to his Carrier and the pained femme.

"Hush now! No, Starscream, it is best that we leave them be," whispered the Prime before encasing the sparkling between his servos and walking the opposite direction from which he came, and towards the Main-Room with the restless sparkling, "I have already broken their privacy, I should not interfere."

Starscream hissed in annoyance, not understanding why the Prime would refuse to give the distressed femme any comfort.

_":No, Sempu. We need to go back,:"_ said Starscream wiggling out of his Sire's grip. He was determined to make the femme stop crying, to make her feel loved.

"No, No, Starscream wait-" hissed the Prime trying to grab the escaped sparkling.

_":No!:"_ growled Starscream dodging his sire's servos with a furious flutter of his wings. Optimus made an alarmed noise as Starscream made his way towards Arcee's chambers and entered.

Starscream carefully hopped into the chambers, making his way towards the berth Arcee and Ratchet were sitting on. Thankfully neither one noticed the little seeker clumsily trying to climb up and onto the berth.

"let go Arcee...reconcile and see that we love you." said Ratchet.

Arcee nodded and let go of the medic, "I'll...try," she said.

_":Ah! Climb hard!:"_ grunted Starscream as he finally made it up to the top of the berth.

"Whuh?" Arcee tensed as she saw the little sparkling make his way to her, his little wings bouncing as he hopped.

"Starscream?!" yelped Ratchet, his optics widening as the seeker, climbed up and onto Arcee's lap, "Wait, What are you-? Optimus where are you?!"

Optimus bit his derma as the medic called out his name, slowly he walked to the chamber's opening and stared at the scene. Feeling his spark ache at his big mistake.

_":Why do you cry? I don't want you to cry... hug?:"_ chirruped the sparkling. Hugging Arcee showed proof that he did not care about what the two-wheeler had done in the past. The only thing that mattered now was the present, and at the present the femme was in pain.

"Wh-What's _he_ doing here?" asked Arcee, her derma quivering, "get off..._Get off_!" she cried, shoving the little sparkling off her lap rather roughly, causing the creature to squeak.

"Arcee, don't be so rough with him!" scolded Ratchet, glaring at the femme, "he's only trying to comfort you!"

"I don't care, I'm not- I just _don't_ want to see him right now!" said Arcee, trying to shoo away the sparkling. Starscream on the other-hand continued to charge at the femme, determined to hug the problem out.

"Optimus, take him to Dreadwing. He'll know how to take care of this," said Ratchet, standing and picking up the seeker with a grunt as its sharp little claws dug into his digits.

_":Sa'nok, put me down!:"_ cried Starscream, wiggling around as the medic handed him over to the Prime.

"I am sorry," said Optimus, keeping his gaze to the ground rather shamefully as he took Starscream, and kept the seeker in a tight hold, "I was not paying attention and he escaped my hold, coming here in attempts to reassure Arcee."

"You were spying on us, weren't you?" asked Ratchet, giving his leader a hard stare. Optimus nodded and bowed his helm in apology.

"Although I'm sure Arcee and I appreciate the concern, we certainly do _not_ appreciate the lack of trust and the invasion of privacy," said Ratchet, staring up at the Prime, "And although I _love_ the child and wish for my family to get along with him, _now was not the time to do so_. Get him out of here, I'll see what I can do with Arcee, she is still unstable," he whispered.

Optimus nodded and walked out of the chambers, ignoring the pain Starscream's claws were causing, "easy little one, lets pay a visit to Dreadwing. He'll make you feel better, yes?" said the Prime, bouncing the little seeker as he walked down the hall.

* * *

"Ratchet, did you plan this?" asked Arcee, anger starting to rise within her.

"No," growled Ratchet, "why would I present him to you when I know you're not ready? Do you trust me so little after everything I've tried to do to _help_ you?" he snorted, turning to a large keypad and typing in a code to close and lock the doors to Arcee's chamber.

Hopefully nothing else would interrupt...

He was wrong.

* * *

Outside in the hall, as Optimus struggled with the seeker, Starscream could see that Ratchet was closing the doors to the chamber. If Starscream could not make it in, the femme will only continue to have pain...

Starscream could not let that happen.

_":let me help, **she hurts**!:"_ hissed Starscream, his temper starting to get the better of him. After a rather painful claw to the Prime's thumb, Optimus gasped and Starscream finally wiggled free from his Sire's grasp, landing on the ground with a grunt and making his way to the femme's chambers once more.

"_No!_" Optimus yelled, turning and trying to catch the fast seeker once again, "_Starscream!_"

The seeker ignored his sire, running towards the closing titanium doors on all fours. With a great leap the seeker slipped in between the closing metal, causing Ratchet to yelp in surprise and Arcee to gasp.

Optimus sighed in both horror and relief as the mass of metal sealed shut. It missed the seeker by only an inch, any less and the seeker would be like a flat tire.

* * *

Inside Arcee's chambers Ratchet was frozen, horrified. Although he was relieved that Starscream was alright, his spark would not settle down on the knowledge that the seeker was almost _killed_. For a brief second he could only stare at the seeker before turning and attempting to open the titanium doors. Optimus must be having a spark attack out there.

Arcee was frozen as well, she could not believe the stupid stunt the seeker just pulled. All for what? So he could come back here and try to bond to someone that did not want anything to do with him?

Starscream must be really stupid, or maybe he had more bearings than Arcee had previously thought.

Flinching, Arcee felt the seeker embrace her ankle joint, nuzzling and cooing at it, unaware of the danger he was in and the amount of frustration he was causing Arcee and his adoptive creators.

"Starscream," said Arcee, shuddering as she felt the seeker nuzzle her again, "get away from me!" she hissed, pushing the seeker away from her foot rather roughly once again. Starscream chirped as he stared at the femme with large optics. Wondering why she was denying his affections.

"_Arcee_," said Ratchet in warning, turning to glare at the femme as Optimus entered, sighing in relief as he saw the little seeker in once piece.

Before Ratchet or Prime could do anything else, Starscream charged for Arcee's pede once again.

Arcee, having had enough, quickly lifted her pedes and held her knee joints close to her chassis keeping them away from the little seeker, "_No_," she barked, rather harshly, causing the seeker and the CMO to flinch, "I want you to go away! I _hate_ you! Don't you understand that?! I _hate_ you! I _hate_ you! I _hate_ you!"

At that moment Starscream froze, his optics wide and his jaw slack. His wings lowered as he stared up at the femme, her glare faltering slightly as the coolant started to fall down his cheeks.

"_Why_?" asked the seeker, his voice breaking.

He never even realized that he spoke clear English or that the action in itself surprised the adults around him.

"Did he...? Optimus...!"said Ratchet, not having to explain as the Prime quickly picked up the shocked seeker and hurried out of the chamber once again. Starscream did not struggle, he only sobbed into the Prime's hand not understanding what happened or why the two-wheeler hated him, after all, he didn't do anything for anyone to hate him, right?

"That was harsh, even for you, Arcee," said Ratchet, closing the chamber doors once again and turning to the femme, "he only wanted to comfort you, even if you didn't..." He trailed off thinking that she did not deserve his attentions. "Forget it. He will keep himself away from you now," he sighed, walking out of the femme's chamber, leaving her on her own once again.

Arcee lowered her helm as she heard her chamber doors seal shut. She felt guilt prick at her spark once again. Instead of reconciling she only let her anger talk for her...

"I'm sorry," she whispered to the walls of her chamber, "I'm sorry."

* * *

-Brig

"What happened?!" shouted Dreadwing noticing the disturbed sparkling in the Prime's hand.

"Arcee," said Optimus, his tone explaining everything.

"She hurt him again, didn't she?" growled Dreadwing, baring his denta, "that femme will receive my ire if she does not leave the child alone."

"We are trying our best to make amends, although I fear that this time Arcee has struck Starscream emotionally, and has unintentionally brought back some of his old personality," said Optimus, rocking the little seeker in his servos while minding some of the cuts the seekerling's claws had caused.

"What did Starscream do?" asked Dreadwing, his servos gripping the bars to his cell in anger.

"He tried to comfort Arcee by hugging, but as she denied his attentions he understood her words and answered back," said Optimus, looking down to the floors of the silo.

"What did she say?" asked Dreadwing, flexing his claws.

"She said that she hated him," said Optimus, looking into Dreadwing's optics.

Dreadwing's own optics widened as his brow creased, "hate is a powerful word, Prime. No wonder it affected him...Seeker coding, especially at Starscream's current state and age yearns for love of family and friends, to be _hated_..."

Optimus nodded solemnly, "I can only hope that his full personality will not arise and present danger to the team, our human companions, and to himself."

"I understand," said Dreadwing, feeling a little dread form in his spark. He feared for the sparkling, but he also feared what said sparkling could do if it were to return to its original state. Back into that hateful, dangerous and treacherous Mech it once was.

Starscream, who wasn't even paying attention to the adults around him, only continued to cry into the Prime's servos, his wings quivering with every shuddering breath he took.

"Starscream, please stop crying," cooed Optimus, "I know you mean well but what you did was not appropriate at the time."

Dreadwing sighed and translated what the Prime was saying to the little child.

Starscream only sniffed _":I only wanted to stop her from crying...I don't like seeing her cry,:"_ squeaked the seeker, rubbing his optics with the back of his wrists.

Dreadwing blinked at the little one's reply.

"He bears Arcee no ill will. Such a good child," he purred, reaching beyond his cell bars to pet the tiny seeker's helm.

_":She yell and hiss in anger...Why? I did nothing,:"_ sobbed the little one, burying his face into his Sire's chest once again.

"Oh sweet child...Prime. Hand him to me," said Dreadwing, moving back as his cell door opened.

Optimus stepped inside, nodding respectfully towards the elder seeker before handing the sparkling to him. Dreadwing nodded in thanks as he cradled Starscream in his arms.

_":I hurt uncle Drewan:"_ sobbed the little sparkling, burying his faceplates in Dreadwing's chest.

_":It's okay, little Sílron. That femme does not really hate you, she's just... **afraid** of sparklings. You just need to stay away from her as she asked you to do and let her come to you...:"_ The elder seeker crooned, feeling a little awkward and guilty for the way he was explaining the femme's ire. He could only hope that the femme would leave the child alone and that Starscream would not know the truth of what had happened in the past with Cliffjumper.

He had to admit, Starscream was a fool for bragging about that feat constantly. There is no honor in boasting about a kill.

Then again...Starscream always seemed..._off_ as an adult. On the other-hand..._War_ changes everything too.

_":Why, Drewan?:"_ sobbed the sparkling, looking up at his uncle with wet optics.

_":She has her own reasons, and you need to give her space... and **time**. Tell me, if you were hurt or upset, wouldn't you want something? Like a hug?:"_ said Dreadwing, hugging the little seeker close to his chassis.

_":Yes, I like hugs, why she doesn't like hugs? Doesn't everybody?:"_ hiccupped the seeker, returning Dreadwing's hug with one of his own.

_":Most of the time. But she likes to be alone when she's sad. We all act different when sad and not everyone wants hugs. Some, like her, wish to be alone, some others look for comfort in their friends or creators... and some others bury their sadness in their work,:"_ the little seeker nodded as he seemed to understand and clung to Dreadwing's chest listening to the gentle pulse of a spark, pulling him into a calm state of mind.

_":You're a good sparkling, Starscream, never change, the universe needs more good sparklings like you, guided by love alone,:"_ cooed Dreadwing, lifting Starscream up to optic level and kissing his helm.

Starscream sniffed and proceeded to cry again as Dreadwing purred and caressed the little seekers wings.

_":I want Mi'niri:" _said Starscream eventually.

_":who's Mi'niri?:" _asked The large seeker, bouncing Starscream in his servos.

_":Soft being that smell good. Mi'niri Meeko! Soft being sang with me and played with me. Aiko meeko ~:"_ sang Starscream cheering up at the thought of the human.

Dreadwing blinked and looked down at Starscream with large optics, _":You sang with a Human?:"_ he mumbled feeling a little offence at the thought. Seekers were superior beings and only sang to those that were considered worthy and willing to respond to their songs...Seekers emotionally bond with people they sing with.

But Starscream at the moment had no sense of superiority... So innocent and care free. Dreadwing did not have the heart to say anything against the seekerling's choice.

He only purred and smiled at the little seeker in his arms, _":very well, go play little child...the being that smells nice- Mi'niri shall make you feel better. Know that she is your friend,:"_ crooned Dreadwing handing the little seeker back to the Prime.

"Make sure that femme, _Arcee_,"said Dreadwing, practically spitting out the two-wheeler's name, "stays away from our little child. Her anger and resentment is affecting him negatively. I advise that they stay separate until she learns how to treat a sparkling."

Optimus nodded and cradled the little seeker in his arms. Starscream only sniffed and hiccupped as he snuggled into his sire's chassis, _":Sempu,:"_ he chirruped.

"Take him to the children you Autobots are so fond of. He enjoys the company of one in particular," said Dreadwing giving, Optimus a reassuring smile, "He'll be okay once he's with the one that he wants. Tell Ratchet to take care of the cuts on your servos, know that Starscream doesn't mean to scratch."

"Thank you, Dreadwing," said Optimus, smiling politely and shutting the cell door. While walking away from the older seeker, he hoped things would turn out for the better for Starscream and the rest of his family.

For now, all he could do was wait and see what would happen.

Sighing, Optimus headed for the Main-room.

"Everything will be alright, Star, you'll see... I love you, Ratchet loves you... That is what it matters the most," said the Prime, trying to reassure his adopted creation the best he could... Or the best the Matrix let him.

_":Love you, Sempu,:"_ sighed Starscream, feeling comfort as Optimus held him closer. The calm and caring pulses of the Prime's spark and the Matrix made him feel safe and secure.

* * *

When the two finally reached the Main-Room, Optimus heard what was unmistakably June's voice. He cursed inwardly. He forgot about her! He couldn't introduce Starscream to her yet!

Deciding it was a lost cause the Prime turned on his pede and started to walking away...

That is until Miko spoke.

It was then when little Starscream lifted up his tear stained face and clawed his way free from his Sire's grasp. Before Optimus even had a chance to react, Starscream was already making his way towards Miko's voice, _":Aiko Meeko~!:"_ He cried.

"Starscream!" groaned the Prime, his shoulder struts sagging. He needed to get that seeker a leash.

* * *

Well guys that's all I am going to write for now. Sorry that it has taken so long for me to update this story. Life has been really time-consuming and up until recently, I was very sick.

I want to thank The-Writing-Mew, and ghost-writer-88 for helping me edit and write this story. Please visit their profiles and check out their works :)

Leave a review and keep on the lookout for the next update. See you soon guys.

Sakiko.


End file.
